XP4 Heroes Coalition - Mission Chronicles
by XP4Universe
Summary: Replacing Into the Next Word And Another. This is an anthology-like collection of stories about different heroes and teams going through missions all across the multiverse. Will they succeed or fail?
1. First Rumble

It was a nice day in Neo-City as we go inside the training camp. Walking in the halls of the facility is a young man. The young man has a rotund physique, he has a round face, a shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a pink polo shirt with a white sweater wrapped around his shoulders, white pants, dark socks and green & white rubber shoes. This is Yuuji Kitao.

 **Control Center Officer**

 **Yuuji Kitao**

Yuuji then enters a room right next to the staff member's office, the room he entered is the Control Room where Control Center Officers are tasked to look over missions and monitor several worlds and places the Coalitions has access to. Inside the control room, we see two young kids sitting in front of large computer boards.

The first boy is dressed up like a girl. He has a short, light brown, layered hair and hazel-colored eyes. He wears a girls' winter school uniform set, featuring a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated brown mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned mary janes. This is Chihiro Fujisaki.

 **Ultimate Programmer, Vanguard Academy Student and Staff Member**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki**

The second boy has a blonde hair, dark eyes and has a fair complexion. He usually dons black lensed glasses. He wears a wears a blue long-sleeved shirt and shoes, brown pants and no socks. This is Jeremie Belpois.

 **Lyoko Warrior, Vanguard Academy Student and Staff Member**

 **Jeremie Belpois**

"Hey, kids.'' Yuuji greeted with a smile, "How are the group of heroes doing at the abandoned amusement park in West Coat Pop?'' he asked as takes a seat.

Jeremie turns to him, "Hey, Yuuji." he greeted back, "The group is currently on standby, there's still a high chance of Grunts and Emotionless roaming around the place.'' he explained.

"It's already been a week since they got stationed there.'' Chihiro pointed out, "I really hope they finish this mission soon.'' he said in worry.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine.'' Jeremy reassured, "They can handle everything.'' he stated when he remembered someone that is part of the group, "Well... most of them.'' he said with a blank look.

"It's a good thing we managed to send them a couple of shipments yesterday." Yuuji said, "They have enough weapons and ammos that will last for a week.'' he stated.

Then Chihiro noticed something on the computer screen, "Uh-oh! Looks like the guest of honors has arrived.'' he pointed out as swarms of Grunts and Emotionless are seen running around an abandoned amusement park.

"Go message everyone in that area!" Yuuji ordered.

Jeremie nodded as he puts on a headset, "Enemy forces inbound! Defend that area! Set start!" he announced while typing on his computer board.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Spike Dudley Theme - Ollie Stalefish by Jim Johnston)**

At an abandoned amusement park somewhere in West Coast Pop, Grunts and Emotionless are currently terrorizing the place. Despite being abandoned, the park is still very much in tact, as a group of people plans to reopened it but with the Grunts and Emotionless running around, the plan was put into on hold. The Coalitions were called to get rid of them with Neo-City sending a group of Solo Heroes to eliminate the threats.

Running around the front entrance of the park is a young woman. The young woman has a voluptuous and well-endowed body, she has a fair complexion, a long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and has blue eyes. She wears a blue leotard, dark-brown pantyhose, blue gloves, blue boots, and a pair of blue bunny ears on top of her head. This is Leona Charlotte.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Leona Charlotte**

Leona holds up her sniper rifle, "Alright, let's go bitch!" she exclaimed as she fires her weapon only to miss her target, "Dammit!" she cursed as she peaks through the lens of her weapon and saw a Grunt from the distance, "Oh, what's up little guy...'' she cooed as she fires her weapon only to miss, "Dammit!" she cursed as she fires again with the same result, "Dammit!" she cursed again as she fires her weapon once more but missed, "Oh, come on!" she complained.

Leona ran closed towards the Grunt, "Take that!" she yelled firing her weapon but misses again, "Dammit!" she cursed as she takes out the Grunt with the butt of her gun, "That's still a sniper kill. I used the sniper rifle. That still counts." she claimed as she charges towards a large Emotionless, "Where- come on there, come here." she demanded as she threw a grenade towards her target causing it explode to pieces, "Oh my God did you see that? I stuck him! That was awesome." she cheered.

She then picks up a target locator, "What does this thing do, laser beam?" she wondered as she began to use it when suddenly several shots from above began to kill every target around her, "Whoa! This weapon is awesome! Hey Miho, come here, see how many targets I killed with the sniper rifle.'' she boasted replacing the target locator with her sniper rifle.

Meanwhile around the Ferries Wheel area, we see an elderly man taking on a group of Grunts. The elderly man has blue eyes and has a dark-brown hair, and a thick facial hair. He wears dark-green military jacket over a white shirt with a pocket straps all over his body, khaki pants, black boots, black gloves and a beret. This is Captain John Price.

 **Solo Hero and Task Force 141 Captain**

 **John Price**

John is seen firing his shotgun on top of a balcony, "Huh, Someone really needs to improve the range of this weapon." he complained as he continues to fire his weapon, "Take that, take that! Come closer and take that!" he shouted, "Alright fine, just take this...'' he grumbled as he threw a grenade towards a a group of grunts, blasting them off the ground.

John then drops down the balcony and got close towards his targets, "There we go! Close range. This works better." he mused as began to fires his weapons on his targets, "I always loves imagining this yanks as Makarov. Makes them so enjoyable to kill!" he mused before blasting another Grunt, "This creatures are really weird as if they came out from a weird Doctor Who episode.'' he stated.

Meanwhile at the snack park, we see a young boy fighting a group of Emotionless and Grunts. The young boy has a yellow hair with a pointy top and a purple highlight in the middle, dark eyes, a few purple facial markings and purple cat ears on top of his head. He wears a a purple bodysuit with a gray utility belt, paw-like arm gloves, boots and cat-like tail. This is Odd Della Robbia.

 **Solo Hero, Lyoko Warrior and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Odd Dela Robbia**

Odd fires a laser arrow from his paws, blasting one Emotionless, "Oh yeah! You like that? I'm awesome!" he cheered.

 _"Focus, Odd! Focus!"_ the voice of Jeremie reminded through his earpiece.

"Don't worry, Jeremie! I am focus as you can see." Odd replied with a grin as a Grunt run towards him before blasting it with laser arrows, "See? What I told ya?'' he said as he did a series of back flips while evading enemy fire at the same time, he then fires another laser arrow at one Grunt, taking it down. "Hey Jeremie, should I try this new weapon ya guys sent us?'' he asked with a grin.

 _"By all means go crazy.''_ Jeremie replied.

Odd then brought out a purple colored bazooka and quickly fires it towards a group of Emotionless, blasting them top pieces with a pink explosion, "Woohoo-hoo-hoo! That was awesome!" he cheered, "Love the pink explosion! Reminds me of someone with pink hair, am I right, Jeremie?" he pointed out with a grin.

 _"I had no idea what you're talking about?!"_ Jeremie squawked defensively.

Meanwhile at the courtyard, we see two girls running towards a jeep with a turret. The first girl has a medium-sized girl with a short, light brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. She wears a a white long-sleeve sailor uniform with a black ribbon tie, green skirt, dark-blue socks and brown shoes. This Miho Nishizumi.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Tank Commander**

 **Miho Nishizumi**

The second girl has a long ginger colored hair and light brown eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve sailor uniform with a black ribbon tie, green skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This Saori Takebe.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Machine Gunner**

 **Saori Takebe**

"I'll gun." Saori cried as she got on the jeep holding the turret, "Hurry up, get in the jeep and drive!" she yelled in panic.

"Calm down, Saori!" Miho advised as she got on the jeep and began to drive while Saori began to fire the turrets towards their targets.

"Aha, slow down!" Saori cried, "Sixty-five percent of traffic fatalities are from excessive speed." she exclaimed as she kept gunning down Grunts and Emotionless.

"Saori, this is not the time, stop backseat driving!" Miho advised when the jeep stops.

"Oh no, start it, turn it over!" Saori cried in panic.

"Hold on, Saori." Miho replied as she got the jeep running again.

"Who knew Grunts were so scary when there are so many of them.'' Saori whimpered as she kept gunning down their targets. A few minutes later, Saori is seen running around with a rifle in hand, "Take that!" she cried firing her weapons towards one Emotionless, "Eeek, it didn't work! Retreat!" she cried running away to safety.

Miho then came out behind a wall with a bazooka on her shoulders, she then aims it towards one Emotionless, she then fires her weapon towards her target, blasting it to bits, "Yatta! Captain Price would be proud!" she cheered.

Meanwhile between a roller coaster and a merry-go-round, we see a young girl fighting a group of Emotionless and Grunts. The young girl has a light, amberish grey skin tone, she has a slicked backed dark-blue hair with cerulean & artic blue streaks, and has brilliant camboge eyes. She wears a purple school uniform with a white high collar and a crooked ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, socks and shoes. She wears an orange goggles on top of her head. This is Indigo Zap.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Crystal Prep Student**

 **Indigo Zap**

Indigo's fist glows brightly as several Grunts surrounds her, she then jumps up high with her fists raised up in the air, "Going, Going, Gone!" she exclaimed before smashing her fist to the ground creating a massive explosion, blasting away the Grunts, "Hahaha! I'm so awesome!'' she cheered.

Indigo ran towards a bench, stepping on it and did a side flip before smashing a foot on top of an Emotionless' head towards the concrete. Another Emotionless tried to swipe her with it's claws but Indigo bends her body back, she then pulls herself back and smashes a fist directly on the Emotionless' face, sending it crashing towards a wall, "Haha! That was a SWEET yet SOUR punch!" she mused, "Sounds like Sour Sweet.'' she muttered.

Indigo then noticed another group of Grunts running towards her, she let's out a smirk as she raised her left fist as it began to charge some sort of aura, she licks her lips before cocking her left arm like a gun, "Take this! My first move of doom, Crazy Beam!" she shouted before thrusting her fist forward, unleashing a powerful beam towards the Grunts, blasting them away to oblivion. Indigo let's out a smile of satisfaction, "Oh yeah, I'm such a badass!" she claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the Control Room at the Training Camp. As Yuuji, Jeremie and Chihiro watches their friends takes down every Grunts and Emotionless in the area, we see a young man, with a smootie in hand, entering the room.

The young man is pretty tall with a short, straight, and somewhat spiky brown-reddish hair and gray-blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, dark turquoise-colored jacket, black pants, and brown boots. This is Terrence Ohno.

 **Control Center Officer**

 **Terrence Ohno**

"Hey guys." Terrence greeted as he took a sip of his smoothie, "How's the mission going at West Coast Pop?'' he asked.

Yuuji let's out a chuckle, "Everything is going good." he replied, "But to be honest, I'm quite entertain on how our friends take those things down.'' he mused as Jeremie and Chihiro let's out a laughter.

Terrence grin, "I can see that.'' he mused as he took another sip of his smoothie.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Black Market and Bomb Threats

We then start the story to another Earth in a subterranean alien city known as Undertown. The Undertown is an underground alien settlement where many kinds of alien species live and thrive below Bellwood.

Several solo heroes consisting of Gingka Hagane, Juniper Lee, Toadal Dude, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and surprisingly, Ashley Plutia Iris Heart are currently having a joint mission. They're objective: Search for the rumored black market, apprehend any suspicious individuals and if possible, find and disarm a bomb that was rumored to be hidden somewhere in the underground town for good.

Currently the six heroes are walking around in an ordinary market filled with alien residents. Much to their surprise except for Ben and Blonko, the aliens doesn't seem to mind their presence at all, well... they had Ben Tennyson with them after all.

Gingka then groaned, "Uhh... who thought it was good idea to bring this unnecessary excess baggage along in this mission.'' he muttered as he carries the sleeping Ashley. Gingka is wearing his usual attire while Ashley is wearing a purple & pink loose dress which resembles a pajama and bear-shaped fuzzy slippers. Fortunately for the beyblader, the sleeping woman was very light.

Juniper turns to him with a disapproving look, "Don't call her like that. That's really rude.'' she chastised.

 **Te Xuan He, Vanguard Academy Student and Solo Hero**

 **Juniper Lee**

Juniper is a 14-year old girl with a dark waist-length hair with a pink wisp running down her hair and brown eyes. She wears a green t-shirt that shows her midriff, deep blue jeans and brown boots.

"Well it's true! We all know that she's a heavy sleeper, so she won't be any help at all in this mission!" Gingka argued.

Toadul Dude turns to him, "That may be true but I think there's a reason why she's part of this mission - gecko!'' he stated crossing his arms.

 **Yo-kai, Vanguard Academy Student and Solo Hero**

 **Toadal Dude**

Toadal Dude is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale beige skin, tidal blue facial markings, and long dark hair in a ponytail with a dull red bulb like tip, all tied with a red hairband. He wears a eco _haori_ with golden colored cotton fluff, a lime _green_ short kimono with the same cotton fluff held by a red-orange _obi,_ eco green pants, baby blue socks, and _zori_ sandals.

"Toadal had a point, Gingka." Blonko said in agreement, "Plus, it's the Major who recommended that she joins this mission.'' he stated.

 **Magister, Plumber, Vanguard Academy Student and Solo Hero**

 **Rook Blonko**

Blonko is a very tall alien with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor.

Gingka rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Whatever... anyway... found the location of the hidden Black Market yet?'' he asked turning to Ben.

"Not yet.'' Ben replied, "According to our informant, it should be around this market, there's an entrance around this place but to where, I had no idea.'' he explained.

 **Omnitrix Bearer,** **Vanguard Academy Student** **and Solo Hero**

 **Ben Tennyson**

Ben had a messy brown hair and emerald eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a green stripe in the middle along with a white 10, brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green & white shoes.

"Great just great.'' Gingka said sarcastically.

"We just need to keep looking around - gecko.'' Toadal said.

And with that, they began to look around the market for any suspicious looking entrance, they've asked a few residents but none could give them any valuable information.

As Ben pushes a large box, he saw a trapdoor underneath, "Hey guys! I found it!" he called.

"Finally." Gingka muttered while still carrying the sleeping Ashley.

But before they can open the trapdoor, Ben saw a familiar person walking towards them but stopped when said person saw Ben, "Fistrick!" he exclaimed.

 **Alien Tech Smuggler**

 **Fistrick**

Fistrick has an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. He has purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them.

Fistrick gritted his teeth, "Shit! Tennyson found the entrance, I need to warn the others.'' he said before running away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ben shouted running after him.

"Leave this to me - gecko!" Toadal exclaimed before running past Ben.

"We're counting on you!" Ben called back.

Toadal Dude began to jump to one roof to another before jumping down, tackling Fistrick on the back, quickly pinning him on the ground.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Fistrick demanded.

"No can do. You seem to know about that trapdoor, mind telling us - gecko." Toadal said with a smirk.

Later... we see our heroes gathered around Fistrick whom is tied on a chair.

"Okay Fistrick, tell us what do you know about the black market around this area." Blonko interrogated.

Fistrick smirked, "Why would I tell you morons. Like I said before, I won't tell you anything." he replied.

"If that's the case then how about you had a talk with Rath." Ben declared before slamming his palm on his Omnitrix, and in a green flash he transforms into an alien creature named Rath. Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FISTRICK! IF YOU DON'T TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID BLACK MARKET, RATH IS GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" he threatened.

"Y-you d-do s-scare m-me..." Fistrick stuttered, "But I'm still not telling you anything!" he exclaimed.

"OKAY! YOU ASK FOR IT!" Rath said as he was about to punch him but Juniper got into his face.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You can't knock him out now! We still need to get information from him!" Juniper reasoned as Rath puts down his fist.

"She's right but our interrogation is not going well, with this dipshit being so tight-lipped." Gingka stated.

"Did someone say interrogation?" Ashley sudden spoke from Gingka's back.

"Finally... sleeping beauty is awake." Gingka said sarcastically.

Upon seeing Ashley awake, Juniper remembered something, "That's right! Ashley, I heard from Jaune and the others that you're good in interrogation!" she exclaimed, "Can you help us?" she asked.

Ashley then perked up in happiness, "Oh! Does that mean I can... "interrogate" him?" she asked back.

"Ugh... of course..." Blonko replied in confusion.

"Can you give me a permission?" Ashley begged.

Juniper sighed knowing well what she meant, "I give you permission." she replied.

"Yay!" Ashley cheered before climbing down from Gingka's back.

Rath then transforms back to Ben, "What's up with the permission?" he asked.

Juniper sighed once more, "According to Jaune, in order for Ashley to do an interrogation, you need to say the words "I give you permission", she won't do it unless you say it." she explained.

"That's quite an odd condition - gecko." Toadal Dude stated.

Ashley then approaches Fistrick... with a sadistic smile along with a dark aura emitting from her body. Within seconds, Ashley was a completely different person, from a sleepy head into a sadistic maniac. Our heroes then realized that their bodies weren't responding, it seems Fistrick is having the same situation as well. It was like fear had taken all over their bodies. Ashley then gave Fistrick a much more sadistic smile before dragging him behind a wall, the heroes didn't even bother following her.

"Ugh... guys... what the hell just happened?" Gingka asked.

"I believe that was Ashley's semblance: Frozen Fear, her semblance radiates a lot of anxiety, terror and horror into the atmosphere that anyone near would loose their ability to move therefore literally paralyzing anyone with fear. The only flaw of her ability is that it also affects her allies." Juniper explained.

"That explains why I feel so tense - gecko." Toadal Dude stated.

Before anyone could speak, they began to hear noises behind the wall followed by Fistrick screaming and Ashley giggling, then they heard the sound of a whip followed by more screaming and more laughing. They don't know what's more scarier: Fistrick's scream or Ashley's laughter.

Minutes later, Ashley came out behind the wall dragging a pale-white Fistrick, "He told me that the black market is being run by a Salarian alien named Daxuz, a notorious alien weapons smuggler." she explained with a smile.

"I see..." Ben replied, "Anything else?" he asked.

Ashley tilted her head while humming, "Oh! He told me that they're also planning to plant some bombs on the surface." she replied cheerfully.

"Ben! They're going to blow up Bellwood!" Blonko exclaimed.

"Then we better apprehend this Daxuz guy quick and get those bombs before they can even use it." Ben stated, "Into the trapdoor team!" he ordered.

Ashley then suddenly crawls back on Gingka's back, "Oh... let's go..." she said lazily, much to the beyblader's dismay.

Juniper looks down on Fistrick whom is still shivering in fear while on a fetal position, "Uhh... should we leave him like this?" she asked.

Ben turns to Fistrick, "Nah... he's a tough guy, he'll get over it." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, somewhere beneath the trapdoor, we see several aliens walking around boxes filled illegal alien weapons and technologies. When of all of a sudden, the wall exploded creating a huge hole and coming out from said wall is our heroes.

 **(Play Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

"Hands-up! You are all under arrest for smuggling illegal alien weaponry and technology!" Blonko announced pointing his Proto-Tool at them.

"Intruders! Get rid off them!" one alien ordered as the rest began to fire their weapons at our heroes.

"Take them down guys!" Ben ordered as they charges at the enemies, "Okay! It's Hero Time!" Ben exclaimed as he slams his palm on top of his Omnitrix transforming him into another alien called Four Arms. Four Arms has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. "Four Arms? I was about to go with Big Chill but whatever." he said before charging ahead.

Gingka was the first to attack. He brought out his sword and began slicing his enemies' weapons in half, "Take this!" he roared as he swing his sword, unleashing a blast of wind sending the aliens flying, "I'm not done yet! Tornado Wing!" he exclaimed as a huge circular winds blasting away every aliens to different directions.

Juniper is seen busy punching and kicking aliens from left to right. One then charges at her with a 2x4 but she gracefully dodges it before delivering a powerful uppercut to the alien's jaw, she then grabs his legs before tossing him towards his comrades. Another one fires a gun at her, but with quick speed, she is easily dodges it before charging forward delivering a kick to the alien's gut, sending him flying to a wall.

Toadal Dude delivers a furry of punches towards an alien before kicking him away. Then he saw three more aliens charging at him, he quickly uses his hair hitting three of them at once like a whip and repeated the same attack towards five aliens charging him from behind. He then charges forward delivering a powerful kick sending another alien crashing down with his allies.

Blonko then fires his Proto-Tool at his enemies weapons disarming them, he then quickly charges forward delivering a swift kick towards his targets knocking them out cold. Then another one charges at him with a large metal stick, Blonko quickly transforms his Proto-Tool into a Flaming Blade and uses it to slice the enemy's weapon in half before followed by a punch, knocking the alien into sweet unconsciousness.

Four Arms jumps high before crashing down in the middle of a group of aliens sending them flying. He then grabs two as he slams their head together, one jumps behind putting him on a headlock but Four Arms grabs him, curls him into a ball before throwing him into his comrades. He then clapped all four of his hands together, sending a powerful shockwave sending his enemies flying backwards.

"Stop right there!" a rude voice demanded.

Everyone looks up to see a Salarian alien standing in front of the huge hole.

 **Salarian Weapons Smuggler**

 **Daxuz**

Daxuz is a greenish, bipedal amphibian with an elongated body. His head is long and thin, and have a pair of horns protruding from the top of their skulls. His eyes are large and oval with a wide slit pupils. He is currently wearing an orange and red jumpsuit.

"Nobody move or I will detonate the bomb I planted in this area!" Daxuz threatened while holding out a remote.

Before anyone could do anything, a whip suddenly hits Daxuz' hands causing him to drop the remote on the ground.

"Ack! Who did that?!" Daxuz demanded.

Then suddenly, the atmosphere began to turn cold and terrifying, with everyone paralyzed in fear which includes our heroes.

Juniper then realized something, "Uh... could it be..." she mused.

"We only know one person who can make anyone including us paralyzed in fear like this - gecko!'' Toadal exclaimed.

Coming out from the hole, is a scary looking Ashley with whip in hands, "That wasn't very nice... threatening my friends like that..." she said with a creepy smile making the Salarian shiver, "Now... let's have some fun..." she said cracking her whip which echoes around the area.

And with that, the sadistic huntress began to torture the poor scumbag off-screen, our heroes could only watch in fear and amazement with wide eyes while hearing the Salarian's scream of pain and Ashley's maniacal laughter at the same time.

"I believe we really shouldn't underestimate Miss Ashley." Blonko commented.

"You think." Gingka quipped, "Remind me not to get into her bad side." he said.

"Only if you remind me first." Ben said back.

 **bzzzttt...**

After that, the Plumbers arrived and arrested every alien criminals including the pale-white Daxuz whom is catatonically sucking his thumb. Unfortunately, for some reason, Fistrick got away. The Plumbers then found the locations of each bombs scattered around the city while diffusing it at the same time.

Meanwhile, the heroes are currently walking in the streets of Bellwood while heading towards Ben's favorite hangout, Mr. Smoothie.

"Ugh... why do I have to carry this woman?" Gingka asked in annoyance while carrying the now asleep Ashley.

"Cause you're the one who called her an unnecessary excess baggage, so suck it up - gecko!" Toadal Dude replied.

"You know... despite her ability that scares the hell out of all of us... I don't mind working alongside with Ashley." Ben stated with a smile.

Blonko nodded in agreement, "I agree. She may be sleep all the time but she is no pushover." he said.

"She's an interesting ally, that's for sure - gecko.'' Toadal quipped.

"I would love to go on a mission with her.'' Juniper exclaimed with a smile.

"Well... I don't..." Gingka mumbled.

And you all know the reason.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Welcome to Alola - Boy of a Creepy Smile

Alola is a region of the Pokémon world. The Alola region is made of up four natural islands and one artificial island: Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, Poni Island, and Aether Paradise. It is a popular resort destination and attracts a lot of tourists from other regions. In Alola, humans and Pokémon coexist in a very close relationship, and a culture has developed that is different from other regions.

At one empty beach at the Melemele Island, a portal suddenly came out from thin air and out came two girls. The first girl has an average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which comes down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart. She wears a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes. This is Kim Possible.

 **Vigilante, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Kim Possible**

The second girl has a twenty foot tall stature. She has a messy green hair tied in messy twintails and has brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless turtleneck leotard with an open cleavage and a gray strapped belt around her waist. She a pair of black disk with green lights on each arms along with green arm-sleeves, green thigh-high socks with jagged ends and green boots with green disks. This is Acacia Greene.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Acacia Greene**

Both Kim and Acacia are currently task to find and recruit a _Blessed_ spotted in the island. The girls then proceeds to walk around looking for their objective and Kim can't help but noticed that the locals doesn't mind Acacia's enormous height.

"Huh. For people who are seeing me walking around with you Acacia, the locals are pretty chill about seeing a 20ft girl around." Kim mused.

"I think it's because they probably saw another person with the same height as me… I wonder who it is?'' Acacia wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's the _Blessed_ that were looking for but I don't see him in the crowd…" Kim trails, "Why don't you gain a little more altitude and look farther ahead?" she asked.

Acacia looks around trying to spot any unique individual, "Nope. Can't see him… he must be really tricky in hiding his presence.'' she replied, "How about we ask someone?'' she suggested.

Kim scratches her head, "Might as well try.'' she said as an old woman walks by them, "Excuse ma'am, sorry to bother you, but can we ask you a question?'' she asked.

"Certainly.'' the old woman replied with a smile.

"Do you know anyone in this island to have some… you know… strange abilities?'' Kim asked calmly, not letting herself act like some sort of crazy person.

"Oh… you mean the Pokemon Trainers using those Z Moves.'' the old woman claimed.

Kim shook her head, "Uhh no… something more… out of this world…" she clarified.

The old woman hummed, "Well… it was not long ago when a group of individuals with strange abilities visited this island before but there is someone we know really well that comes close to what have you described.'' she stated.

"Really? Where is he?'' Acacia asked.

The old woman then pointed at the beach, "You could meet him in the beach, he's usually seen there doing something.'' she pointed out.

"Welp! Thanks for the info.'' Kim replied in gratitude as the old woman left before turning to Acacia, "Looks like we know where to go.'' she quipped with a smile.

As the two proceeds to walk, an old man approaches them, "Excuse me young lady… can I ask you a question?'' he asked.

"Sure. What about it?" Kim asked back.

"Thank you.'' the old man replied before walking away.

Kim blinks in confusion, "What the hell was that?'' she asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know…'' Acacia replied tilting her head in confusion.

Ignoring the weird moment, the two proceeds to go to the beach which surprisingly only had a handful of few people.

"Huh? These beach has less people in it compare to others." Kim mused.

"I guess people doesn't go to this beach much." Acacia stated, "Now… where could we find our _Blessed_?'' she mused looking around.

Kim scans her eyes and it landed on a strange guy sitting on the beach reading a book, "Could that be him?'' she pointed at the guy. She then ran over to him. "Hey! You there, over there!" she called out.

The young man had a brown complexion with long hair tied in dreadlocks and his eyes are covered by a dark visor. He is wearing an open blue Hawaiian shirt over a white top, black shorts and blue sandals. But his most defining feature is his permanent creepy smile.

"Yeeeeesss…." he replied ominously slowly turning his head towards them.

Both Kim and Acacia were creep out by his response, "Umm… Kim, what's up with his smile?'' the latter asked nervously.

"You're asking the wrong person here Acacia…'' Kim replied as the boy stood up.

The boy then noticed Acacia's massive size as his smile got a lot creepier, "Say… would the two of you know the term _Blessed_?'' he asked.

"Uh...yeah, she's a _Blessed_." Kim replied, "Can you cut out the creepy smile?" she asked.

The boy chuckled, "Sorry about that but my creepy smile is actually permanent plus it runs in my family.'' he said showing a photo of his family with everyone having an equally creepy smile.

"Yeesh…" Kim grimaced, "Should I be creep out or impressed?" she asked.

The boy chuckled again, "Which ever is fine.'' he replied.

Kim looked back to Acacia, who nodded. "O-kaaaay… so uh, we're gonna need you to come with us back to the Coalition." she stated, "It's kinda our job to help _Blessed_ and other heroes like us integrate others into a hero life." she explained.

The boy hummed despite his smile, "First… can I get your names first?'' he requested.

"My name is Kimberly Ann Possible. But you can call me, Kim.'' Kim introduced herself.

"Please to meet you… I'm Acacia Greene." Acacia introduced herself with a smile.

The boy nodded, "I am… Kafuu... '' he reveals his name rather ominously, "Miss Kim… Miss Acacia… I think it's best we bring this topic to my parents… they need to hear this, if that's okay with you.'' he said.

 **Alolan Native**

 **Kafuu**

"Uh… okay." Kim considered

Kafuu creepy smile gotten a lot bigger, "Well then… come and follow me.'' he said before walking backwards not leaving his sights at the girls.

"Freaky…" Kim grimaced.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the unlikely trio arrived in a cottage, they are currently sitting on a picnic table outside. Kim and Acacia found themselves in the presence of a man and woman, both are wearing dark visors and had creepy smiles on their faces, further unnerving the two visitors. The man has a messy afro hair with a thick goatee and wears a yellow top, black shorts and pink sandals. The woman has a short neck-length messy hair and wears a blue qipao shirt, white skirt and black sandals. This are Kafuu's parents.

 **Alolan Natives**

 **Kafuu's Parents**

"So… you're here to recruit my son?'' the man asked with a creepy smile.

Acacia nodded, "The higher ups wanted your son to join the Coalitions to become hero material like we have." Acacia replied.

"Well… our son had become quite a sensation in this island, thanks to his new found abilities.'' the father mused tapping a finger on his chin.

"Trust me when I say, that he's gonna be a lot more recognized after his training." Kim replied, "Unless your son does not seek fame.'' she pointed out.

"I do not seek fame.'' Kafuu admitted.

"If you don't mind us asking… when did Kafuu got his _Gift_?'' Acacia asked.

The mother hummed, "When was it again my son?'' she asked turning to her son.

"It's during the time when those kids from Oak's school are dealing with the Aether Foundation." Kafuu replied, "They must be pretty focus with their task that they didn't noticed a strange light coming down from the sky and landed on me.'' he explained.

"What is your _Gift_?'' Kim asked in curiously.

"Various Pokemon abilities!'' Kafuu replied in excitement, "I literally know many Pokemon moves such as Focus Punch, Hydro Pump and Gust! But the only thing I can't master yet is the Z Moves and the Mega-Evolution.'' he explained.

"Works for me." Kim stated, "So, is it okay if we take you back with us to the coalition?" she asked.

The father nodded, "Well then… we leave him to your care, my son do your best!'' he said proudly.

"And make sure to have fun.'' the mother added.

Kafuu stood up and bow, "I will father and mother.'' he replied.

"Excellent! That's my boy! Let's celebrate by drinking Magikarp oil!'' the father declared bringing out a pitch filled with yellow substance.

"Uhh… what are those?'' Kim asked pointing at the drink with a raised eyebrow.

"This are Magikarp oil, produced by the Magikarps themselves and it's also good for the health.'' the mother explained.

And with that, the father, the mother and the son drinks the oil much to Kim and Acacia's surprise and disgust.

"Drink girls! Drink!'' the father egged.

Both Kim and Acacia looks at each other before grabbing a glasses or whatever the latter can hold, "Bottoms up!'' Kim quipped before drinking the oily goodness, then her face turned blue before fainting to the ground. Acacia was too large for her portion to take the same effect. Gulping hers down in one swing from a regular sized glass, but she turns out okay but finds the taste really strange.

"Erm... I think I we really should get going.'' Acacia suggested picking up the unconscious Kim.

Kafuu nodded, "Just let me pack up my things and we're ready to go.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Kim and Acacia alongside Kaffu arrives in Neo-City at the main headquarters of the Heroes Coalitions. After reporting details about their mission to Samurai Jack and The Scotsman, the two girls are then tasked to show the Alolan recruit around the facility.

The unlikely trio are seen walking in the halls, "Uhh... just what the heck am I thinking from drinking that stuff." Kim muttered trying not to vomit.

"You'll get use to it, the taste will become one with your tongue as long as you continue drinking it." Kafuu explained.

"I rather not..." Kim grumbled in disgust.

The trio then enters the training area where they saw Eustace Bagge and Aria "Arinah" Sakurada standing in front of a water dispenser having a conversation, "Hey! Arinah! Gramps! We're back!" Acacia called out.

The two turns to them, "Oh! Welcome back, you two!" Arinah greeted, "I see you're mission went well." she pointed out.

Kim nodded, "Anything interesting events that happened while were gone?'' she asked.

Arinah sighed, "Alden tried to start another petition to get Lazaris expelled.'' she grumbled, "Of course... his action didn't sit well to Lazaris' friends.'' she stated.

Kim facepalm, "Is that guy ever gonna learn?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Eustace then noticed Kafuu, "Hey Stupid girl, who's the stupid boy with the stupid smile behind ya?" he asked rather rudely.

"Eustace!" Arinah scolded with a cute glare.

Eustace crosses his arms, "Bah!" he replied while looking away.

Kim turns to Kafuu, "Sorry about that... but he's a bit grumpy." she apologized.

Kafuu wave his hand, "No problem... I'm Kafuu and I'm new here." he introduced himself.

Arinah was unnerved by his smile, "Nice to meet you... but what's up with your smile?" she asked.

"He's smile is permanent Arinah, it might take a while to get used looking at him." Kim stated, "By the way, what are the others doing?" she asked.

"Gingka is having a talk with the Scout, Regan and Lyndel drags Elise in Marcia's clothing store, Singko is currently in his room probably to take a nap, Yoshika took Rolf to a local farm, Raya and Duncan are on a date and Chad is currently outside flirting with girls." Arinah counted.

Acacia giggled, "Looks like everyone is busy with their own agenda.'' she mused.

"Well that's good." Kim said with nod before turning to Kafuu, "I'm hope you're ready for training cause it's gonna be tough." she declared.

Kafuu chuckled, "Don't worry..." he said as he took off his visor, revealing his wide eyes with the iris shrunken to a dot, "I'm more than ready." he claimed.

"Aaaakk! Oh my God! Put it back on! Put it back on!" Kim shouted in panic.

"Mother o' Mercy!" Arinah said cupping her mouth.

"Eeep!" Acacia squeaked as she fells down on her rear.

"Mommy!" Eustace cried hiding behind Arinah.

Kafuu could only laugh at their reactions.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. The Gifted Faunus

Remnant is the future-fantasy world with airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust existing side by side.

The four kingdoms of Remnant are Vale (center), Vacuo (west), Atlas (north) and Mistral (east). Each of the kingdoms has their own distinct culture - for example, Atlas is known for its martial nature and technological advancement, and Vacuo for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle. Vale and Vacuo are located on the continent called Sanus. Mistral is on the continent of Anima. Atlas is on the continent of Solitas. Vytal is the name of the island to the north of Vale. Other known landmasses include Menagerie, the continent to the bottom right. The last dragon-shaped continent (to the west of Vale, north of Vacuo) remains unidentified. Although it was apparently at one point inhabited, no settlements are currently known to exist on the continent.

Currently walking in a deep forest, we see Acacia Greene, whom is tasked alone to search for the _Blessed_ spotted in Remnant.

"I wish that Miss Ashley is with me, right now.'' Acacia stated, "But alas... she's pretty busy with another mission." she said.

As she continues to traverse around a deep forest when she comes across a boy and girl who is seem to scouting the area.

The boy noticed her and was surprised by her size, "Yowza! You're a big girl! Is this you're Semblance?" he asked. The boy had a messy red hair and wore sunglasses, he wears a red jacket over a black top, black pants and white boots. He also wears a black spiky choker and a dog tag chain. This is Beck.

 **Local Hunter**

 **Beck**

The girl with him doesn't seem to care. The girl has a small stature, she has a short spiky hair with fox ears on top and has golden eyes. She wears a brown jacket coat with tattered ends over a red t-shirt, a black skirt with furred ends, brown belts with chains, dark socks and brown boots. This is Lunette Yaeger.

 **Local Huntress & Former Beacon Student**

 **Lunette Yaeger**

"Uhh… no, its called a _Gift_." Acacia corrected, "It's a power of a specific individual I'm looking for." she stated.

Beck hummed, "Hmm… I have no idea what you're talking about. By the way, I am Beck, the most handsome and talented huntsman to ever live-'' he tried to introduce himself but was interrupted.

"Beck watch out!'' Lunette called running towards him.

Suddenly, a dark bear-like creature jumps over Beck and began to maul him as he screams in horror.

"What are you standing there for! Help him!'' Lunette ordered.

"I can't do that, I might crush him! You help him!" Acacia replied in panic.

"For goodness sake!'' Lunette grumbled as she draws out two blades and began slashing the back of the creature killing it… but it was too late, Beck is dead as the faunus let out a frustrated groan, "Welcome to his God awful place…'' she said before pointing her blade at Acacia, "What do you think this place should be?'' she demanded.

Despite Acacia's intimidating physique, she raised her hands in defense, "Definitely hell." she replied, "Look... I'm sorry about your friend." she apologized, "My names Acacia Greene and I'm a _Blessed_." she introduced herself.

Lunette draws her blade back, "Lunette Yaeger..." she introduced herself back, "... and this dead numbskull is not my friend… just a loser who thinks he knows everything.'' she replied.

"Don't you get along well?" Acacia asked.

Lunette shook her head, "No." she replied, "Anyway... who the heck are you and what are you looking for?'' she asked.

Acacia began to tell her about her mission, the Heroes Coalition, the existence of the multiverse and many more that surpasses common Remnant knowledge. And thankfully, Lunette believes her.

Lunette the placed a hand on her chin, "I see… so you came here to recruit this _Blessed_?'' she pointed out.

Acacia nodded, "Yeah.'' she replied.

"I think I had an idea who you're looking for.'' Lunette claimed.

"Really?'' Acacia asked.

Lunette smirked, "She's standing right in front of you.'' she revealed.

"Eh? You're the _Blessed_?" Acacia squawked in shock, "Wow... that didn't take long…" she mused, "So what's your _Gift_ then?" she asked.

Lunette looked away, "It's kinda weird… I always thought it was my semblance, but I realized that one person can't have two semblances, well… I have the ability to transform my arms and hands into different matters.'' she explained as she demonstrates it by igniting her arms in flame.

"That's nice." Acacia said with a smile.

"My ability also extends to any objects I touch." Lunette added as her blade was engulf with fire making it into a flames sword.

"Amazing!" Acacia complimented, "You know... the Heroes Coalition would love to have you in our leagues." she stated, "Your abilities can be a big help to everyone.'' she claimed.

Lunette was intrigued by the offer, "That's pretty interesting. All right then... I'll accept. However, we need to talk with my Guild Master and for this and… tell them that Beck is dead.'' she said looking at the dead body of the young man.

"Is your guild hall not far from here?" Acacia asked.

"Nope. But you should come along…'' Lunette said picking up Beck's corpse, "... my guild mates won't mind your height, in fact, I gotta feeling that they'll be amazed by your presence.'' she said.

"If you say so… then please lead the way.'' Acacia replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Arriving in the local guild, Acacia was surprised that it's members are actually really friendly and they find her size amazing. Though everyone are sadden by Beck's death, all except Lunette. They later then buried Beck's body in a graveyard not far from the guild.

After that, the guild master decided to talk with Acacia about Lunette. The guild master is a tall, muscular man with a fair skin tone. He has a black messy hair, silver eyes and a pair of scar on his left cheek. He wears a brown buttoned vest with a black strap over a white long-sleeved collared shirt, black pants, brown boots and yellow goggles. This is Ermus.

 **Local Guild Master & Hunter**

 **Ermus**

"I see… so that's explains why she suddenly had two semblances, the other one is actually a _Gift_.'' Ermus mused.

"That's right, the Coalition can definitely utilize her talents very well.'' Acacia stated, "So that's why I need your permission to have her join us.'' she added.

Ermus thought about it, "Well… you don't exactly need my permission, so she's free to do what she wants.'' he stated, "Very well… however, I would like you to do me a request.'' he suggested.

"What kind of request?'' Acacia asked.

"Lunette!'' Ermus called as the fox girl came over, "I know you want to join this Coalition and I'm fine with that but I want you to do one more task along with Miss Greene.'' he instructed, "If that's okay with you, Miss Greene?'' he asked.

Acacia shrugs her shoulders, "I don't mind.'' she replied.

Lunette sighed, "I'm fine with that… so what's the task?'' she asked.

"I want you and Miss Greene to infiltrate the White Fang base in this area, I think it's about time that we get them out of here.'' Ermus stated.

Lunette's eyes sharpens, "Will do." she replied, "Just let me get ready first.'' she said as she walks away.

"Umm… what's about the White Fang?'' Acacia asked.

Ermus took a deep breath, "The White Fang has been harassing our guild ever since, as you can see, this guild has members of both humans and faunus alike and we get along really fine, which the White Fang doesn't appreciate, saying the faunus shouldn't get along with humans, but we never stood down as we never let them do as they pleased.'' he explained before looking at Acacia, "Will you help us end this meaningless feud, Miss Greene?" he asked.

Acacia nodded, "Understood! I'll help.'' she replied.

Ermus smiled, "Thank you. And one more thing, if the Grimm suddenly arrive in the area, please take care of it.'' he instructed.

"Okay but why?'' Acacia asked.

"You see, Lunette was never the same after the fall of Beacon and while she parted ways with her team in good terms, the events pretty much didn't do any good with Lunette. She has become so negative to the point that it attracts a large number of Grimms, I hope the Coalition can do something about this, cause I don't want her to stay like that forever.'' Ermus explained.

Acacia nodded, "Understood! We'll do everything to help her.'' she replied in determination.

Ermus smiled, "That's all I can ask.'' he said.

 **Bzzzttt…**

Later, after traversing through a deep forest while encountering many Grimms coming for them thanks to Lunette's negative aura that slightly frightens Acacia, the two finally arrived at the White Fang base as the two hid behind the trees despite Acacia's size she still managed to keep herself hidden.

"Okay... what's the plan?'' Acacia asked.

Before Lunette could speak, she saw dozens of Grimm approaching them, "Damn! Grimms... Acacia, take care of those creatures while I'll deal with the White Fang!'' she ordered.

"But… there are so many of them!'' Acacia pointed out, "Can you actually take them all alone?'' she asked.

Lunette smirked, "Don't worry… I'm a one woman army after all… and I'm the former leader of Team LUNA!'' she declared before charging in.

 **(Play Eric Young Theme - New Heights by CFO$)**

"Stay safe!'' Acacia called back before charging towards the Grimm. She then activated her _Gift_ as she grew even bigger than she normally was.

Several wolf like Grimms known as Beowulves charges at her but she simply swatted them away with her hand, then a pack of Ursa attacks her but she did the same thing by swatting them to the side before she stomps on them like cockroaches.

Then a large snake-like Grimm called King Taijitu wraps itself around her leg but Acacia grabs it off and holds it's head on each end before snapping it in half.

Then a large scorpion-like Grimm called Deathstalker approaches while snapping it's claws and pinches her leg.

"Yeow!'' Acacia yelped before glaring at the Grimm as she began stomping on it.

"Hey! An intruder get her!'' a White Fang grunt ordered as they began firing their guns at Acacia but thanks to her size and the physical improvement of her body, it doesn't affect her at all.

"Don't get in my way!'' Acacia roared as she kicks the grunts sending them flying to the sky, then she grabs the remaining grunts with her right hand, "Yaaaaahhh!'' she yelled before throwing them to the horizon, "I think that was too much…'' she said scratching her head, "Oh well… they had aura, they'll live.'' she mused.

Then she saw a giant bird type Grimm called Nevermore soaring towards her, Acacia quickly grabs it's wings before slamming it on the ground before proceeding to stomp it.

"Whew… I wonder how Lunette is doing?'' Acacia asked to herself.

Meanwhile, the White Fang base is currently on fire… literally, as a White Fang member was sent flying to a wall followed by a blade piercing on his chest killing him instantly.

Another White Fang arrived with a gun, "You damn traitor!'' he said before firing.

Lunette smirked, "Please… I'm not even one of you…'' she said as she charges towards him while deflecting every bullets fired at her, then she quickly swung her blade slicing his throat killing him.

Then another one arrived from her left and three more from the right, Lunette then used her _Gift_ by stretching her arms towards the grunt on her left stabbing him on the chest before throwing him to the grunts to her right, Lunette then brought out a gun and began firing at them killing them with every shot on the head.

Then a large White Fang member holding an ax slowly approaches her, "Damn you! You betrayed your own kind for the sake of those dirty human scums!'' he said in anger.

Lunette scoffed, "Scums? Puh-lease… you just don't understand do you? Humans kills humans, faunus kills faunus, human kills faunus, faunus kills humans! No matter how you look at in every angle, there's no difference between the two kinds, all of us makes mistakes… all of us are scums.'' she stated.

"Shut up!'' he roared as he swung his ax only for Lunette to cut his arm with one swing, "W-what?'' he gasped in shock.

Lunette glares at him as she stabbed him on the chest, "Let this be a lesson to you guys… never mess with my guild.'' she said before setting the grunt on fire making him scream in horror as she pulls her blade.

"L-Lunette-san…'' a nervous voice spoke.

Lunette didn't bother looking back at Acacia whom just arrived as she let out a big sigh, "You're afraid of me now, aren't you? Not that I blame you, I've been like this ever since that incident from my old school… I've been venting my frustrations over the White Fang and Grimm ever since… but you know what's worst? I enjoy it… I enjoy killing them… I took pleasure on seeing them suffer.'' she stated, "So go ahead… you had the every right to be afraid of me, the Grimms may haunt this world but the true monsters are us humans and faunus… and I'm one of them, a monster.'' she declared solemnly.

Acacia gave her a solemn as she then approaches Lunette and pulls her to a hug much to the fox girl's surprise, "Don't worry… I don't mind. The Coalition and I will do our best to help you cope with your situation.'' she said calmly.

"Are you sure? You still want a monster like me to join you?'' Lunette asked.

"I had friends who are way worse than you are.'' Acacia replied, "But they moved on and I believe you can too, as long as you had friends such as myself by your side, everything will be just fine.'' she stated.

"Friend? You consider me as one?'' Lunette asked.

"Mm-hmm.'' Acacia hummed with a smile.

A small smile form on Lunette's face, "Thanks… a friend huh? Been a long time since I got one.'' she said.

"Well… once we arrive in the Coalition, you'll get more friends!'' Acacia said as she pats Lunette's head only to gasped when she felt something spiky.

Lunette's face darkens, "Oi… say one word about my literally spiky hair and I'll beat you to a pulp. I had a complex about it.'' she growled.

"R-Right...'' Acacia replied nervously.

Later that day, the two returned to the guild and after saying their goodbyes before heading towards Neo-City where Lunette can begin a new chapter in her life.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. A Day Before the Storm

It's been weeks since the Cul-de-sac boys started their training. It was hard, really hard but the results are satisfying. Both Eddy Skipper McGee and Marcus "The Kane" McGee has put their abilities into great use, they even made some awesome moves during the weekly time skips. Same can be said for Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, as his skill and to everyone's surprise, intelligence eventually improve, he has now full control of his usual strength and as well as the use of his abilities. Rolf Yrmi has improved by normal standards since he's pretty skilled to begin with. Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith, out of the five, has improved the greatest, aside from honing his skill and knowledge about alchemy, his physical strength improves drastically as the once scrawny teen is now well-fit young man.

Their relationship with the other trainees also improved. Double D gets along with Regan Bladeworks, Mato Kuroi, Sakura Kinomoto, Yoshika Miyafuji and Rex Salazar since all of them serves as the voice reason whenever everyone gets carried away while Marcus and Eddy gotten along very well with Jake Long, Darren Cross and Raya Amanda, the brothers would often brings them along whenever they have a pranks. Ed and Randy Cunnigham also gets along well thanks to their love for comic books and video games while Rolf and Danny Fenton gets along well... albeit unintentionally.

It was a nice fine morning at Neo-City as we focus our attention at the Training Camp, inside we see the Cul-de-sac boys alongside Rex, Jake, Danny, Randy and Ysohika making their way towards the gym for another day of intense training.

"Men... I can't believe it's weeks since we came here." Marcus pointed out.

"Yeah... back then, I wasn't sure if I could like this camp but... this place slowly grew on to me." Eddy replied.

"I agree. While my skills and physique have improved from the last months, I believe I can still improve more if I keep on training." Double D said in agreement.

"That's the spirit Hermano!" Rex praised.

"Rolf can't hardly wait for today's training so the son of shepard can further improved his manhood that will make Rolf's ancestors proud." Rolf exclaimed proudly.

"Uhh... Rolf, I think they're already proud of you." Danny pointed out.

The group then enters the gym only to find it empty, much to their confusion.

"Uhh... where is everybody?" Jake asked looking around.

"Yeah... what gives?" Eddy asked.

Ed then gasped, "You don't think everyone has been kidnapped by hideous life-sucking aliens sent by Evil Tim and it's up to us to save them!" he elaborated earning him weird looks from everyone.

"Ed... you're knowledge may have improved but you still spout nonsense." Double D commented with a blank look

"That's quite an imagination you have young Ed, that kind of imagination is very essential for many _Blessed_ that is being trained here." a voice with a French accent said.

The gang turns around to see a tall man standing behind them. The man wearing a purple baclava, a reddish-brown suit, black gloves and black leather shoes. This is Spy.

 **Mann Co. and Trainer**

 **The Spy**

"Hello Mr. Spy." Yoshika greeted.

"Greetings gentlemen and lady... I'm sure you're wondering why the gym is empty today." the Spy pointed out.

"Yes we are." Marcus confirmed while picking his nose, "But what happened and where is everybody?" Marcus asked.

"Well... I regret to inform you all that there will be no training today." the Spy confessed.

"What!?" Rolf gasped.

"The Major along with the other trainers are currently having an urgent meeting today and we have also informed the other trainees about the cancellation of today's training and all have decided to go back to their homes for the rest of the day." the Spy explained.

"I see." Double D said.

"Wait a minute! How come you manage to inform the other trainees about that and not us?" Eddy demanded with Jake nodding in agreement.

"Well... Miss Penelope did informed one of you but I get the the feeling the person she told is young Ed." the Spy replied.

Everyone turns to Ed whom is starting out of nowhere, "Hey Ed! How come you didn't told us about that?" Rex asked.

Ed was silent for a minute before he spoke, "Radish?" he replied as he brought out an actual radish.

Jake sighed, "Why do we even ask." he said.

"Well then... I came here to inform you young ones that you're free to do anything today. Have fun and good day." the Spy said as he left leaving the gang in the gym.

"So, what should we do now?" Yoshika asked.

"The others decided to go home but I don't I'm in a mood to go back home for now." Rex claimed.

"Ditto." Danny agreed.

"How about we go to Neo-City and had some fun there?" Jake suggested .

"That's a marvelous idea Jake, I always love going to the city." Double D said.

"Beats staying here and doing nothing, I'm in." Marcus said in agreement.

"So am Rolf!" Rolf quipped.

"What about you Ed?" Yoshika asked.

Ed is once again silent for a minute before he spoke, "Carrot?" he replied as he brought out the said vegetable.

Eddy groaned, "Come here Frankenstein!" he said grabbing Ed by the shirt as he pulls him out of the gym followed by everyone.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Deathnote BGM - L's Theme)**

Later, the Spy entered a dim-lit room with a holographic screen above around a long oval table. Inside the room are Louie, Major Richard Stronghold, Penelope von Steiner, Samurai Jack, the Scout, the Heavy, the Soldier, the Engineer, the Demonan, two more men and a woman.

The first man wears black vest, red polo-shirt, black pants, boots, shades, fingerless gloves and a cowboy hat. This is the Sniper.

 **Mann Co. and Trainer**

 **The Sniper**

The second man a black casual hair wearing glasses. He wears a lab coat, red oversized gloves, brown pants and black combat boots. This is the Medic.

 **Mann Co. and Trainer**

 **The Medic**

The woman has a red-orange medium-length hair with blue eyes. She wears a blue short vest over a black catsuit with white linings and black stiletto boots. This is Joanna Dark.

 **Agent and Trainer**

 **Joanna Dark**

"Ah... Spy, glad you finally arrived." Louie greeted.

"Pardon my lateness but I finally told the remaining trainees that they're free for today after Miss Penelope told young Ed of all people despite knowing how special the young man is." Spy stated.

Penelope looks away with a blush on her face, "Please don't remind me." she grumbled.

"Okay since you're here. I think it's time to start the meeting." Joanna chided.

"Miss Joanna is right. It's time we get to the current situation." Samurai Jack followed.

Louie nodded, "Well then... you all have heard from the past months, Neo-City is being secretly attack by strange creatures we call the 'Emotionless'." he elaborated.

"Emotionless?" the Sniper asked.

"It's a strange bipedal creature that resembles a dinosaur, except it has a white skin with black dull eyes and had no mouth." Penelope explained.

"Why in the bloody hell they are called Emotionless?" Demoman asked while sipping a jug of alcohol.

"I think it's because they show no emotions at all, even if they were hurt or killed." the Engineer answered.

"Hmm... such interesting creatures." the Medic commented.

"Doctor not planning to capture one of those and experiment them." the Heavy stated.

Medic chuckled, "You know me so well Heavy." he admitted.

"So what's the big deal with this chumps?" the Scout asked with a bored face.

"THE BIG DEAL IS SCOUT, IS THAT EMOTIONLESS ARE GETTING VIOLENT FROM THE PAST FEW WEEKS!" the Major replied with a booming voice.

"Usually they would just appear out of nowhere and would only caused havoc by destroying several properties however recently the Emotionless has began to attack and hurt innocent people." Penelope explained.

"And what's worse, it's causing a huge panic to the residents." Louie added.

"Well that's definitely concerning." the Sniper commented.

"Where does those things come from anyway?" the Scout asked.

"LOUIE GUESSED THAT THE CULPRITS BEHIND THE RECENT ATTACKS ARE PART OF THE DARK FORCES!" the Major replied.

"So what should we do?" the Soldier asked.

"We continue to do our work while keeping our eyes open for every possible attacks and make sure we protect the city and by extension, this world." Louie said.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Today Will be Cheerful Too - GUMI)**

Currently, the gang are having fun in Neo-City, a city that looks like a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid. The gang would walk around the city chatting with one another while taking pictures. Marcus, Eddy, Randy and Ed entered an arcade then began playing a Rock Band game with Marcus taking the vocals, Eddy the bass, Randy with the guitar and Ed with the drums as they play the song _Mexican Sun_ by _Chevelle_ with the vocalist singing horribly.

Meanwhile, Rex and Danny are playing a hockey table with latter winning much the former's dismay as Rolf, Double D and Yoshika watches them from a far.

Later, Marcus and Eddy began playing the _House of the Dead_ game much to Yoshika's horror. Ed and Randy are busy playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ aiming to beat each other's score while Rex and Danny's somewhat rivalry culminated by playing a racing game with Double D and Rolf watches them from behind along with other spectators.

Later, the gang decided to have lunch in an outdoor cafe underneath a giant structure that resembles the Eiffel Tower. While everyone is eating, Eddy unknowingly took a bite of a spicy taco making him scream 'hot' over and over then Rolf shoves a bottle of water in his mouth as everyone burst into laughter.

Later that day, we see the gang relaxing in a local park. Ed and Randy are running around like kids while flying a kite, Rolf and Danny are currently at a hotdog stand as the former got hungry again, Double D and Yoshika are having a walk around the park while Marcus, Eddy, Rex and Jake sat on a back-to-back bench.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a dark cloud is approaching the city.

"Men... I know we get days off once a week but this day was a blast!" Eddy commented.

"Yeah. Though I kinda wonder what's the meeting all about?" Rex thought out loud.

"I've been wondering about that too." Jake replied in agreement.

"Probably something related about the recent events that happened in this city... you know, the strange appearances of this weird creatures." Marcus pointed out.

"I kinda wonder what those creatures are called." Jake said.

"Maybe they're Evos or ghosts." Eddy chimed.

"Nah! I know Evos, and they don't look like one! And they're not ghost either." Rex replied.

"Whatever they are, let's just hope that they would stop attacking this city." Marcus said.

"That's likely not gonna happen soon but I agree." Rex replied.

Eddy then looks up the sky, "Uhh... guys, I think a rain is coming." he stated.

"Weird... the weather lady said that today will be sunny." Jake mused.

"Well... just like Sockhead says, 'Summer Rains you can never predict them." Eddy stated.

"It's not even summer Eddy." Marcus pointed out.

 **Bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Deathnote BGM - Light Yagami's Theme)**

Meanwhile standing on top of an unfinished construction site. The young woman has a pale youthful skin, red eyes and short silver hair. She wears a black tattered cloak with hood over a gray dress and is barefooted. This is the Summoner.

 **Dark Force Member**

 **The Summoner**

The Summoner looks at the city with a wicked grin, "Such a fine day... too bad though, it won't last very long." she mused as she raised up and black staff with a glowing green crystal on top. The crystal lits up before shooting out several greenish volts towards the ground.

Suddenly, cracks began to form on the ground when suddenly an Emotionless burst out from the ground followed by another and so-on.

The Summoner's wicked smile grew bigger, "Kuh-kuh-kuh! Let's see if the so called Heroes can defend this city now!" she mocked as the Emotionless mindlessly charges towards the city.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Don't Grumble in a Battle

As Yoshika Miyafuji and Eddward "Edd, Double D" Smith continues their walk in the park, they noticed people running past them.

"What's going on?" Yoshika asked in confusion.

Double D placed a hand on his chin, "I wonder." he muttered.

 **(Play Invader - Jim Johnston)**

Behind the running people, they saw a hordes of strange bipedal creatures that resembles a dinosaur except it has white skin, black dotted eyes and no mouth while swaying it's claws trying to hurt people.

"W-what are those!?" Yoshika asked in shock.

"Those creatures... those must be the creatures that has been terrorizing the city from the past months." Double D pointed out.

"What should we do now?" Yoshika asked.

"We go back to Eddy and everyone, and tell the situation!" Double D replied as the two run back towards everyone.

Back to Eddy Skipper McGee and the gang whom are having a nice time chatting when they saw a lot of people running past them.

"What the? What the heck is going on?" Eddy asked scratching his noggin.

"Why is everybody running?" Marcus "The Kane" McGee followed.

Rex then grabs one person's arm, stopping him for a minute, "Sir! What's going on?" Rex Salazar inquired.

"Monsters! Monsters! They're attacking us!" the random guy replied.

Rex then let's go of the guy whom resume his run, "Monsters?" Jake Long repeated.

"You don't think it's those strange creatures that has been reportedly appearing in this city for the past months." Randy Cunningham pointed out.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "Probably." he replied with a casual smile.

Then Double and Yoshika arrived, "Guys!" the former called out, getting their attention.

"Double D! Yoshika! Glad you came back!" Jake exclaimed.

"Have you seen any monsters around?" Randy asked.

"I thinking it's better to see it for yourself." Double D replied as he pointed his finger from behind as the boys looks behind him to see a horde of monsters coming in towards them.

"Holy cow?! What the hell are those!?" Eddy shouted.

"I don't know but I guess they didn't came here in the park to relax!" Rex replied.

"Monsters? Cool!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams exclaimed with a smile.

Rolf Yrmi then smacks the back of Ed's head, "This is no time to praise such creatures no brain Ed-boy!" he scolded, "Everybody is in danger!" he reminded.

"What should we do?" Eddy asked in panic.

Marcus looks around, he then narrowed his eyes, "Guys... I think we should fend off this creatures and protect everyone that can't fight back!" he declared.

"But... Marcus, are we good enough to face those monstrosities!?" Eddy asked in fear.

"We had to Eddy! This is what we we're train for, to protect people! If we don't act now, then people will seriously get hurt!" Marcus argued.

"Marcus is right! It's the only thing we could do for now until the Major and the other coaches arrive here!" Double D said in agreement.

Eddy groaned, "All right! If my handsome face gets bruised, I'm blaming ya!" he yapped.

"So what's the plan?" Rex asked.

Marcus looks around before speaking, "We split up in a five man group, someone need to stay in this park to eliminate the creatures while the rest helps evacuate the people in this city." he explained.

"Anything else?" Jake asked.

"One thing. Don't die." Marcus declared seriously earning nods from everyone.

And with that, Double D, Yoshika, Jake, Randy and Danny Fenton ran to evacuate people while Marcus, Eddy, Ed, Rex and Rolf stayed in the park.

"These creatures will remember the day... that Marcus the Kane has brought down hell to them." Marcus mused with a grin.

"They really shouldn't mess with me." Eddy said lighting his finger with fire.

"ED WILL SMASH!" Ed yelled smashing his fist together,

"This guys can't beat me. Why? Because I'm awesome." Rex claimed with a grin.

"This creatures are NOOOO match with the son of the Shepherd!" Rolf declared before ripping off his shirt.

And with that, the five boys charges towards the enemies.

 **(Play Kevin Owens Theme - Fight by CFO$)**

Back at the unfinished construction site, the Summoner watches with a wicked smile on her face.

"You seem to be enjoying this Summoner." a voice said.

The woman called Summoner turns around to see a strange young adult with a pink slicked back hair, wearing a white tuxedo with a white rose on his left chest, "Flirtare? What are you doing here?" she asked while revealing his name.

 **Dark Force Member**

 **Flirtare**

"Oh, I just came here to see if you're plan on completely terrorizing this city is working out fine... but if it fails... that's understandable, with you're past failures and all." Flirtare said with a smirk.

Summoner growled, "Shut up! I'll prove to you today, that I am more that just a mere pawn for the Dark Forces." she said looking back at the city, "This pathetic city will finally fall today and I'm finally going to get the recognition I deserve from our leaders." she declared.

Back at the park.

"Yaaah!" Rolf roared. Rolf turns his right arm hard as rock before punching one creature to the side, another came but he quickly backhands, "Do not mess with the son of shepherd!" he said as he turns his right arm as well before smashing it on an oncoming creature.

Ed charges his hands with electricity before blasting several creatures, "Zappity - Zap! Zap!" he chanted as the creatures gets blown away by his electric attacks.

"HELP! HELP!" a random kid shouted as he trips, a creature close on in the kid ready to hurt him, Rex arrived transforming his hand into a giant metal fist as he punches the creature to the side.

"Get outta here!" Rex ordered.

The kid nodded before scampering away.

Rex then transforms his fist into a giant blade, "Let's see if you chumps can takes this." he said as he began to slice the white creatures.

Eddy was running when one creature attacks him almost clawing his face, "Woah! Watch it! Ya almost clawed my beautiful face!" he said before igniting his hands, "LITTLE BRO!" he shouted as he punched the creature straight on the face making it explode.

Marcus ran forward with his right fist glowing green & yellow, "Gasoline... BLASTO!" he shouted with a demonic face while punching a creature on the face which is followed by an explosion, "Gasoline... KICKU!" he yelled with his Akuma-like face before kicking another creature upwards which was followed again by another explosion.

Then he noticed several creatures running towards them.

"Eddy!" Marcus called.

"Got it Bro!" Eddy replied.

The two ran towards the horde of creatures, "DOUBLE DISASTER - LITTLE BROS!" the two shouted with demonic looks on their faces as the combination of fire and gasoline connects at their enemies creating a much more larger explosion, as the two brothers made a pose.

"Cool!" Ed cheered.

"Rolf can't believe their double attack worked!" Rolf commented.

"Well... they've been practicing that for months, guess we finally see the end results." Rex pointed out with a grin.

In the city, the others are busy evacuating the people.

"Keep it going! Keep it going! This way!" Double D shouted as he guides the people towards the shelter.

Yoshika is seen accompanying an older lady, "Just a little bit further ma'am." she reassured.

Jake whom currently transformed into a red skin dragon flew above with two took kids in his arms, then he drops them the shelter, "There! You're all safe." he declared.

"Thank you mister dragon." one if the kids said.

"No pleasure." Jake replied as he flew away.

Danny, whom is in his ghost form - white hair, green eyes and black tight suit, is flying from above when he noticed something, "Uh-oh." he said in worry.

Randy, whom is in his ninja attire with red scarf, looks up to him, "What do you mean by 'Uh-oh' " he asked.

"Take a good look!" Danny replied pointing his finger behind them.

The others looks behind to see a large horde of strange creatures are coming out from the park.

"They got out of the park!" Jake panic.

"This is not good!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"What should we do now?" Randy asked while nibling his fingers

"We fight of course!" Danny replied ready to fight.

"But fighting those creatures while looking after the citizens would be difficult!" Double D argued as he looks around before frowning, "Guess we had no choice! It would be difficult, but this is something we must do. All right! We take those creatures down while protecting the citizens at the same time!" he ordered earning a nod from everyone.

Before any of them could attack, a loud booming voice interrupted them.

"A GOOD ANSWER! THAT'S WHAT A HERO SHOULD DO! TAKE RISK! BUT YOU KIDS ARE NOT ALONE ON THIS BATTLE!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Everyone turns around to see Major Richard Stronghold and the other coaches running towards them.

 **(Play Team Fortress 2 Main Theme)**

"Major Stronghold!" Yoshika called out happily.

"Finally! Cavalry is here!" Danny cheered.

"Major! What's going on? What are those creatures?" Double D asked.

"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER! OUR FIRST PRIORITY FOR NOW IS TO TAKE THOSE CREATURES DOWN AND PROTECT THE CIVILIANS!" the Major replied back as Double D and everyone nodded.

"But Major! I don't have my Strikers with me!" Yoshika pointed out.

"Don't worry! I brought it!" the Engineer arrived pulling a wagon carrying a propeller device.

"My Strikers!" Yoshika cheered.

"Make haste kid, we got some creatures to cook!" the Engineer advised.

Yoshika nodded as she took off her skirt leaving only her top and underwear, normally people would be weirded by this but there's a purpose for that, Yoshika quickly slides in her legs inside the propeller then she glows blue as a pair of dog ears appeared above her head and a dog tail at her rear, the Engineer then tossed her a gun which she easily catched.

"Yoshika Miyafuji! Ready for battle!" Yoshika declared.

The Major nodded, "NOW EVERYONE IS READY FOR BATTLE! LET'S GO AND TAKE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS OUT OF OUR CITY!" he ordered.

"OOOH!" everyone cheered as they charges towards the enemies.

Back in the park.

"Little Bro!"

"Gasoline... BLASTO!"

Another explosion was created.

"HEY! The keep the damage to a minimum!" Rex called out as he punched another creature.

"Well... with the strange creatures surrounding Rolf & friends, the damage cannot contain." Rolf stated.

"Out of the way losers!" a voice shouted.

Everybody turns around to see the Scout charging towards the enemies in top speed, then he proceeds to whack them with a baseball bat, "Boink!" he said at each strike.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but I'm glad he's here." Rex commented.

"Rolf with a heavy heart. Agrees." Rolf replied in agreement.

Ed was busy zapping the enemies when another creature charges at him but Heavy arrived and shoulder tackle the monster, "Ed-boy! Heavy suggest you and I blow things up!" he suggested.

Ed saluted, "Okie-Dokie!" he said.

Heavy brought out a bulky minigun and began ruthlessly firing at the hordes of creatures, "HAHAHAHA!" he laughs at every shot meanwhile Ed would follow by throwing an electro ball towards the enemies while laughing as well.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Ed with his trademark goofy laugh.

"They're sure having fun." Marcus commented with a blank look.

"Keep it going boys!" the Soldier yelled as he fires his rocket launcher towards another horde blowing them to pieces.

Demoman arrived and began firing at the enemies using his grenade launcher, "Eat this ya bloody snake-shits!" he shouted in glee as his target were blown to pieces, "I guess they're going to stick yourselves together... IN HELL!" he commented.

"I just hope Yoshika doesn't turn like him." Rex commented punching another monster.

"There's no end to them!" Eddy stated.

"Still... we can't stop now! We need to continue fighting to protect this city!" Marcus declared with pure determination on his face.

"That... or you're crazy." Eddy replied with a blank look.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Melee at Neo-City - Marcus vs The Dragon

Several hordes of Emotionless are chasing after people in the streets when the creatures got ran over by a pick-up truck.

 **(Play Bad Reputation - Halfcocked)**

"Yeah! Take that you motherhubbers!" the Engineer cheered as he drives the pick-up truck with Joanna Dark and the Sniper riding from the back shooting their guns at the enemies.

Standing away from them was Samurai Jack with his hands on the hilt of his sword, "My sword will end you're suffering." he said as an Emotionless ran towards him but he easily cuts it in half, another one charges at him but he easily slices it's arm, then Jack charges forward and swung his sword beheading an Emotionless.

As this is going on, we see one civilian walking in the line of danger. The civilian is an old man, he has white hair with a black top and has brown eyes and white mustache. He wears a dark-brown long-sleeve shirt over a white collared long-sleeve shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes. He also wears an orange sunglasses. This is Stan Lee.

 **Stan Lee**

Stan had his headset on as he walks across the streets while scrolling down on his phone, oblivious to the danger going on around him.

Suddenly, one Emotionless tried to attack him but the Scotsman took it down. Then a debris was thrown towards Stan but Randy Cunningham uses his scarf to grab the debris and quickly pulls it away from him. Then three more Emotionless charges towards Stan but was run down by the truck, killing the creatures on the process. Stan kept on walking until he is out of danger.

Another group of civilians were being chased by four Emotionless, the creatures was about to reach them when suddenly a large wall came up from the ground separating the civilians from the monsters, then three more walls came up on trapping the creatures in a squared cage.

A civilian looks at his left to see Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith used his alchemy to create the walls, the beanie-wearing boy then looks up, "Now Jake!" he called.

Jake Long then flew above the cage walls, "It's barbecue time!" he said before breathing deeply as he belched out a green mist of flames towards his targets, incinerating them quick.

Double D sniffed, "More like burned barbecue." he commented with a blank look.

Danny Phantom and Yoshika Miyafuji soared above the air as the former would shoot out green beans from his palms hitting several Emotionless while the latter would shoot her guns towards her targets like a fighter jet, Yoshika then drops several grenades down towards a horde of Emotionless blowing them to pieces.

"All right!" Yoshika cheered with a grin.

"Now I'm really concerned to you're training with Demoman." Danny snarked.

Randy then kicks an Emotionless before slicing it, then he noticed a little girl about to be clawed by the creature, "Oh no you don't!" he said as he ran towards them, "Ninja Scarf Grab!" he yelled as he elongated his red scarf catching it's target before pulling it towards him, "Ninja Blade Slice!" he said as he cut the creature in half.

Then the little girl ran and hugged him, "Thank you Mister Ninja!" she said in gratitude.

"It's no problem young one!" Randy said with a heroic voice, "The Ninja is always here to help!" he added with a pose.

"Keep your feet on the ground!" Danny called as he soared above him.

Randy looks down, "But my feet _is_ on the ground." he said, missing Danny's point.

Major Richard Stronghold then punches a large number of Emotionless with his enlarge fist, he then look at everyone with a proud look, "SPY!" he called, then the Spy deactivates his invisibility, "RESULTS?" he asked.

"We got good news and a bad news." the Spy replied, "First, the number of Emotionless are decreasing." he reported.

"AND THE BAD NEWS?" the Major asked.

The Spy then pointed his finger at the sky, "We got a bigger threat coming from above." he replied nonchalantly.

The Major then looks up to see a swirling cluster of clouds above, "HMM..." he hummed with narrowed eyes.

(Moments ago)

 **(Play Deathnote BGM - Light Yagami's Theme)**

"Oh look! The Heroes are here, and they're disposing all of your minions... why this is a pickle." Flirtare commented nonchalantly.

The Summoner gritted her teeth, her perfect plan is going south. She had collected many Emotionless by torturing many human souls and used it to destroy the city, but she didn't expected that the heroes in this world are more than capable of fighting her creations.

But she is not letting her plans go to waste, "I'm not done yet!" the Summoner growled as she raised her staff pointing it at the cloudy sky.

"Oho! You're getting desperate." Flirtare smirked.

The Summoner ignored him as the crystal on the tip of her staff began to glow brightly as the cluster of clouds began to spiral around followed by a rumbling thunder.

(Back to the present)

 **(Play Regality - Jim Johnston)**

Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee, Edwin Horace "Ed" William, Rolf Yrmi and Rex Salazar are done fighting in the park, and are running around the city when Rex looks up at the sky.

"Uh-oh." Rex muttered.

"What now!?" Eddy exclaimed in annoyance.

"Take a look above." Rex replied pointing at the sky.

The rest looks up, "Woah! What in Sam Hill's name is happening?" Marcus asked in shock.

"Rolf don't know but the son of shepherd feels a bad juju looking above the cloudy atmosphere." Rolf stated.

"I don't like this guys." Ed said in fear.

"Get a hold of yourself Ed! It's a just cluster of cloud!" Marcus pointed out, "What's the worse that could come out from that!?" he said with a casual smile.

On cue, a large white dragon-like creature descends down the sky while letting out a big roar.

"A DRAGON!" Rex, Rolf and Ed screamed in shock.

"You open you're big mouth!" Eddy growled as he chokes his adopted brother.

"Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" was Marcus' reply.

The dragon then soars down the city, it used it's wings to destroy tall buildings then it began firing a blue flames from it's mouth completely incinerating another building.

"This is not good!" Double D exclaimed in panic.

"Yeah! Those creatures already brought us enough trouble... then came this." Danny commented.

The dragon then soared down as it tries to catch the Heavy, the Soldier and Samurai Jack with its mouth but they manage to avoid it.

"We got to stop that thing!" Yoshika pointed out.

"But how? That thing is huge! And it keeps on moving! If we wanna beat that thing we need to keep still in one place!" Jake exclaimed.

 _"How to keep it still... in one place..."_ Randy thought as he eyed Jake, then the dragon, then to a construction site, his eyes widen as an idea came to his head, "Guys!" he called out.

"What is it Randy?" Double D asked.

"I got an idea... but it's risky." Randy claimed.

Marcus and the others are seen approaching the rest when they heard Jake shout, "You want me to what!?" Jake exclaimed in shock.

"What's up?" Rex asked.

"Glad you guys arrived cause Randy just gave us an idea to stop that thing." Danny replied pointing at the dragon while the Heavy, the Demoman and Joanna are shooting at it.

"Well... what is it?" Eddy asked rather impatiently.

"We need to keep that dragon still in one place, so that's why we need Jake to get it's attention and lead it towards that construction site." Randy elaborated.

Marcus nodded in understanding, "It's a good plan." he admitted, "So Jake, would you take the risk to make sure this plan work?" he asked with a smirk.

Jake facefaulted, "All right... but if I die, I'm haunting the both of you." he grumbled in defeat.

"So, we get the dragon boy get chased by a bigger dragon... but then what?" Eddy asked.

"We need to hit it with a very, VERY powerful attack... and I believe that move you've created could work... Marcus." Double D explained as he looks at the blue-haired boy.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Moi~" he said with a smirk. Marcus then snorted, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, "Moi... taking it down.'' he stated.

"Of course! I saw that move before! It was really devastating!" Rex claimed.

"Agreed. Plus, the Medic once said that Marcus' _Gift_ to date is probably the strongest and most dangerous, with the possibility if destroying the world if not used correctly." Double D explained.

"Rolf agrees with Sockhat Ed-boy, we must take risk!" Rolf chimed.

"And besides... if you beat that thing, it will draw you closer of becoming a real hero." Eddy pointed out with a grin.

Marcus smirked, "All right... I'll do it." he replied, "I'm going to show that dragon that I'm the best in the entire multiverse.'' he said with a smug look.

Double D grinned, "We already know that you are." he said before facing everyone, "All right! Get to positions everyone, our plan starts now!" he ordered.

"Time to make Hector the Vanguard and every heroes before us proud!" Marcus said as everyone ran off.

Jake then flew right in front of the dragon, "Hey you!" he called earning the attention of the flying beast, "Yeah you! You may be big and terrifying but I bet that despite your size, you're brain is probably small as tiny pea!" he mocked making the dragon roared at him, "You wanna piece of me? Then you had to catch me first." he said before he zooms away leaving a smoke-shape Jake behind.

The Dragon roared again as it began to chase Jake.

"What the heck that kid is doing? He's going to get himself eaten by that thing!" the Soldier exclaimed in worry.

"We better help him." Jack said.

Before they could go a voice suddenly stopped them, "DON'T! DO NOT HELP THEM!" the Major shouted.

"What?" Joanna asked in surprise.

"I OVERHEARD THEIR PLAN! I THINK IT'S BEST TO LEAVE THE GIANT ABOMINATION TO THOSE KIDS!" the Major replied.

"What makes you think their plan will work?" the Sniper asked.

The Major smirked, "CAUSE I HAVE FAITH IN THEM." he replied.

Back with our heroes, Jake soars through the skies as the dragon chases after him. Meanwhile, the gang are running fast as they could to reach the construction site.

"Faster Jake!" Marcus yelled at the red-skinned dragon.

"And don't look back!" Randy added.

Despite their warning, Jake looked back, "ROOOOARRR!" the large dragon let's out a loud roar at him.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jake screamed in fright as he flew faster, "I looked back!" he yelled back.

 **(Play I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance)**

As Jake and the dragon continues their game of Cat and Mouse chase, the others has reached the construction site.

"All right everyone! Get into positions!" Double D ordered.

Everyone except Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Double D and Marcus, left and went to their positions.

"Okay... once Jake lures the dragon inside is when I attack the large dragon." Marcus stated igniting his fist with green, yellow and orange flames.

"I just hope this move of yours will work." Double D stated.

"Don't worry it will work! I can testify to that!" Eddy reassured.

"Get the tarp ready Rolf!" Double D ordered.

"Will do!" Rolf replied as he brought out a large tarp.

"TARPS-AHOY!" Ed cheered as he, Eddy, Rolf and Double D stretched the tarp wide as Marcus got into position while his left fist began to glow green and red.

Back to Jake, the dragon boy quickly flew upwards completely dodging the larger dragon's mouth, "Woah! That was close!" he said as he spotted the construction, "There it is!" he said before turning his head back at his chaser, "HEY GRUNT! OVER HERE!" he called out as he dove down inside the site which prompts the dragon to follow.

Much to Jake's surprise, the construction site was big enough for the dragon to soar through. Then he looks down to see a huge tarp held by the guys with Marcus is in a steady position.

"Now Marcus!" Double D shouted.

Marcus sprinted fast as he jumps in the middle of the tarp as the boys let's out a grunt.

"Heave... HO!" the boys shouted as they used all their strength to launch Marcus upwards in a very fast pace.

The glow on Marcus' fist gotten bigger as he is inches away from colliding with Jake, "Gasoline..." he said while taking a deep breath, "...IMPACT!" he roared with a demonic face, and with great timing Jake dodged his attack at the last minute as Marcus' fist hits the directly at the dragon's nuzzle.

His fist explodes the moment it touches the dragon's nuzzle, deeply burning it. The attack was so strong that it was felt outside the construction site as several window glasses were cracked and destroyed from it's presence.

"Woah... whatever young Marcus did, must be powerful." the Soldier commented.

"You think." the Demoman said with a blank look.

Back with Marcus, he was slowly descending down while dragon flew upwards screeching in pain, "Damn! Guess that wasn't enough!" he growled.

Rex was standing on a bar below as he transforms hands on a giant mechanical hand where Marcus landed his feet, "Then hit him harder, Hermano!" he shouted as he used his giant hands to throw Marcus upward.

"YAAAAHHHOOOOOO!" Marcus replied while in the air.

As Marcus continues to soar in the air, Randy appeared below, "ALLEY-OOP!" he said as he boosted Marcus higher.

Then Jake appeared behind him and grabs his shoulder, "GET HIM!" he said as he tossed him a lot higher and faster.

The dragon flies upward passing by Danny, the ghost boy looks up before looking down. The moment he saw Marcus, he quickly jumped down and reached for Marcus' hand whom responded by grabbing, "FLY!" he said as he tossed Marcus tossing higher.

Marcus' fist began to glow green and red with a mixed of yellow, then Yoshika appeared above as she grabbed his arms with both hands, "NOT DONE YET!" she said as she used all of her strength to toss him upwards.

From the outside, everybody can see the dragon flying upwards before it turns back and quickly dove down while charging it's mouth with a powerful beam.

"This is bad! It's charging up it's dragon breath again!" the Scout shouted in panic.

Then everyone saw Marcus coming out above the construction site, "Wait a minute! Is that Marcus?!" the Engineer pointed out.

"Heavy thinks he is." the Heavy replied.

The dragon then quickly unleashes a powerful beam towards Marcus.

"Gasoline... IMPACT!" Marcus shouted with a Titan-like face as his fist and whole body went through the powerful beam in full speed, "GRAAAGHH!" he roared as soars through the hot substance and after what feels like forever, he got out from the beam as he head towards directly at the dragon's face, "EAT THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted with a crazy Titan-like face as his fist connects to the dragon's nuzzle again.

And with that, the sky exploded, like an unmanned rocket exploding to pieces, with smokes shooting out in different directions.

Inside the construction site, everybody looks up to see the large mushroom cloud at the sky.

"Well... I never expect that his move will be this POWERFUL!" Double D commented.

"Dude... he could end a world war with that kind of punch." Randy pointed out.

Outside, we see the Major and the others looking from above, "Wow... who knew their plan would work." Joanna commented.

"Yeah... while what they did is pretty risky, I'm glad that it worked well in the end." Jack stated.

"So Major, you figure out that they can beat that thing?" the Spy asked.

"No." the Major replied in a low tone, "But like I said... I have faith in them." he claimed.

Marcus landed safely on the ground as everyone gathered around as they cheered for their victory, Eddy would even give his adopted brother a noogie as Ed hugs everyone.

 **(End of song)**

At the other construction site, we see the Summoner gritting her teeth in anger while Flirtare smiled in amusement.

"Oh my... they defeated the dragon... and the rest of the Emotionless are taken care off... such as shame." Flirtare mocked, "Oh well... no use crying for a spilled milk." he said as he pats her shoulders, "Don't worry, there's is always a next time... if you ever get one." he said as he left her while laughing light-heartedly.

The Summoner didn't respond at him but she glared at the park where the gang are currently in, "Those bastards... I'll get them... I'm going to KILL them!" she growled as she quickly disappears in the shadows.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back in the park, we see Yoshika, Double D and Rex sitting on a bench taking deep breaths while the rest of the boys lays down across the grass.

"Man... who would've thought that we would be facing monsters this fast." Eddy pointed out.

"Well... you guys are still new to this, so it's kinda understandable that you're surprised." Rex replied.

"Ooohh... Rolf's could use fill up the son of Shepard's empty belly." Rolf stated as he rubs his stomach.

"Belly hungry." Ed said with a smile.

Yoshika giggled, "Don't worry Ed and Rolf. I'll make a meal once we get back at the training facility." she said.

"That's very much appreciated Miss Yoshika." Double D replied in gratitude.

"THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN ALL OVER FOR YOU KIDS!" a loud booming voice called out as they saw the Major approaching them.

"Hey Major..." Danny greeted, "Need something?" he asked.

The Major shook his head, "NONE! BUT I'M HERE TO TELL EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU, HOW PROUD I AM FROM WHAT YOU KIDS DID TODAY. YOU HAVE SHOWN BRAVERY, COURAGE AND READY TO TAKE RISK TO PROTECT EVERYONE. AS OF TODAY... YOU ARE NO LONGER JUST MERE KIDS... BUT YOU ARE NOW HEROES." he shouted with a smile.

Everyone smiled at him, "Thank you Major. We really appreciate your words." Double D said in gratitude.

The Major nodded, "ESPECIALLY YOU MARCUS! YOU MANAGED TO DEFEAT A DRAGON, THE RESULTS OF YOU'RE TRAINING HAS FINALLY PAID OFF." he shouted.

"Thanks sir... but I think I wanna lay down for a while." Marcus replied, "That battle took a lot from me." he said with a blank look.

"I had it worse. Getting chase by a dragon a lot larger than me." Jake claimed.

The Major chuckled, "UNDERSTOOD! YOU BETTER ALL GO BACK AT THE FACILITY AND GET SOME WELL-DESERVED REST." he advised, "I AM SO PROUD WITH ALL OF YOU!" he shouted with a smile.

 **Note: Yup! That is Stan Lee, though I used his appearance from the anime, Heroman, which he created. I miss you, Stan!**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Meeting the Vultures

Currently at a rain forest in unnamed planet, we see the Full Force Guerilla walking their way back to their ship. Kazeyoshi Imai, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Flash "Agent Venom" Thompson, Kat, Ayase Ayatsuji, Alice Tsukagami, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai were just finished dealing with the Emotionless that were spotted in this world.

And good Lord, there were a lot of them and it took the team seven days to eliminate every Emotionless.

As the team continues their trek back to their ship, Renji was checking on his tablet when he read something, "Woah! Alden Cole is dead!" he exclaimed in surprise, getting everyone's attention.

"What? What happened?'' Alice asked in shock.

"Apparently... the Lil' Slugger strikes again and this time, Alden was his victim." Renji replied.

"That's odd... the Lil' Slugger never really kills anyone." Ayase pointed out.

"Maybe Alden was an exception to that.'' Agent Venom pointed out.

"Anyone feels bad that Alden is dead?'' Kat asked.

Everyone looks at each other before shrugging their shoulders, "Meh... I never like Alden to begin with.'' Shikamaru admitted, "So, it doesn't really bother me that he is dead." he said.

"Ditto." Chouji said in agreement.

"After everything Alden did... being oblivious to his own faults and mistakes, he pretty much got this coming." Rukia stated.

"Men... you guys are heartless." Kat commented, "Then again... I feel the same sentiment as you guys." she admitted.

"While I'm not bothered that he's dead... I am pretty bothered about the Lil' Slugger." Ino spoke, "We can't have him continue doing his nightly strolls while hitting unsuspecting victims with his baseball bat." she stated.

"We got to do something about it." Ayase said.

Kazeyoshi turns to everyone, "We'll think of something." he said, "Right now, let's head back home and get some rest, seven days in this forest is pretty taxing for me." he said with everyone nodding in agreement.

As the team continues to walk forward, Flash felt something and he immediately stopping in his tracks, getting everyone's attention in the process.

"What's wrong, Flash?'' Ayase asked.

No one could tell what Flash is thinking nor his facial expression thanks to his mask, Flash stood there in silence for a few minutes before snapping his head up, "Shit! Someone is coming!" he exclaimed, "And there are tons of them!" he claimed.

Then all of a sudden, a large group of armed men and women came out from the trees and immediately surrounded the team. The enemies aren't just limited to humans but also includes different kinds of aliens, beastmen, Pokemons, Digimons, elves and demons, and all of them quickly aimed their weapons at the team.

"Woah! What the?!" Renji exclaimed in shock.

"Where did these chums come from?!" Chouji demanded.

Flash brought up his gun, "I don't know... I don't care but let's take them down!" he exclaimed.

Kazeyoshi looks around and his eyes widen as he recognized this people. Suddenly, a knife is seen flying directly towards him and Alice noticed this, "Kaze! Look out!" she called out.

Kazeyoshi turns around just in time for the knife to stop in front of his face, the tip of it's blade is inches away from his left eye. The rest of the team were frozen still as they almost witnessed their leader almost getting killed while Kazeyoshi is sweating bullets.

"My... my... it's been a while my boy.'' a voice spoke.

The armed men and women then cleared a path as three figures walks forward, two men and one girl to be exact.

The girl has a fair skin tone, a shoulder-length pink hair tied in a bun and two pigtails and has heterochromia eyes, her right eye is red and her left eye is yellow, she also had a pink star-mark on her left cheek and wears red rimmed glasses. She wears a black qipao dress with pink linings, black biker shorts, white socks and black sneakers. This is Tamina Sixx.

 **Tamina Sixx**

The first man is tall with a bushy, black afro hair, has black eyes and a goatee. He wears a brown vest over a white collared shirt and red tee, light-brown pants ans brown boots. This is Abdul Hakim.

 **Abdul Hakim**

The second man is shorter than Adbul but is still tall. He has a light-blue skin tone, a red hair styled in a mohawk and has a red goatee, he has pointy ears with skull earrings, dark eyes, two red rectangle markings on each cheek and a scar on his the right side of his lip. He wears a brown longcoat with a hood over a black shirt with a necklace, black pants with a utility belt and several pouches, and black boots. This Mace Wyndu.

 **Mace Wyndu**

The knife then flew back at Mace's hands, much to the team's relief as Mace gave them a grin, "Got your heart stopped for a minute there ain't it?" he mused.

Kazeyoshi nervously grinned back, "You know... I had to admit... you're the only person I know that can put me on the edge.'' he admitted.

"You... you know this person?'' Ino asked.

Before Kazeyoshi could reply, Mace beats him to it, "Know me? Sweetie... my boy and I knows each other, I know this boy from the back of my hand." he stated with a smile, "After all... he was once one of us." he claimed spreading his arms out, referring to everyone around them.

"What is he talking about?'' Rukia asked in confusion.

Kazeyoshi sighed, "Yeah... this guy and I go waaaaaay back.'' he replied, "Long story short... he is my former boss." he revealed, "Mace Wyndu, one of the six generals of an organization of scavengers called... the Vultures." he revealed.

"Vultures?'' Chouji repeated.

"We were aware that you were once part of a criminal organization but never thought you were part of a criminal organization this big." Flash stated.

"You never asked.'' Kazeyoshi replied as Flash rolled his eyes under his mask. Kaze then turns to Mace, "Okay... what do you want now and how did you even find me?'' he demanded, "If I remember correctly, I don't have anything that you can use to detect me.'' he pointed out.

Mace let's out a chuckle, "True... you don't have your badge, your uniform nor your radio with you anymore." he admitted, "But did you forget what Tamina's ability is?'' he asked jabbing a thumb at Tamina, who gave Kazeyoshi a wink.

Kazeyoshi stares at her for a minute when realization kicks in, his eyes went wide and his face went red, "Oh God... I can't... I can't believe... I can't believe you used _that_ to track me down...'' he muttered in disbelief and horror.

"What? What is he talking about?'' Ayase asked in confusion.

"You see, sweetheart..." Mace spoke, "Tamina over here has the ability to track anyone as long she possessed a certain belonging from the person she wants to track down." he said, "Be it objects or substances from one's body... be it hair or tooth but in my boy's circumstances, Tamina got something from you when the two of you got... intimate." he explained with a grin.

Then it hits them, the team's faces began to turn red, "You mean they...'' Chouji spoke.

"Yes, they had sex." Mace confirmed with a grin, "And Tamina uses my boy's semen to track him." he claimed.

Needless to say... the whole team were disgusted, not at Tamina in particular but the thing that she used to tracked Kazeyoshi.

"Oh God... of all things you have to leave them behind... you have to leave them you semen!" Shikamaru exclaimed in disbelief as Flash and Renji were holding their mouths tight to prevent themselves from laughing.

"How should I know they manage to preserve something like that?!" Kazeyoshi retorted. He then shook his head before glaring at Mace, "Okay... you embarrassed me enough!" he said, "Now... what do you want from me now?'' he demanded.

Mace grinned, "Straight to the point, eh? You haven't changed one bit." he mused, "Anyway... I want you to give the location of something." he replied.

"And what is that?'' Kazeyoshi asked suspiciously.

"The Ara-Ka Cube, of course." Mace replied with a grin.

This taken the whole team aback, "Y-You can't be serious..." Kazeyoshi said nervously.

Mace chuckled, "My boy... you know when comes to artifacts like the Ara-Ka Cube, I'm very serious." he replied.

"What are you going to do with it?'' Kazeyoshi demanded, "Use it for you schemes.'' he accused.

Mace chuckled again, "No... I'm not gonna use it." he replied, "I'm going to sell it." he revealed, "You know with artifacts as powerful as the Ara-Ka Cube, many people will pay big money just to get their hands on one." he stated.

"The Ara-Ka Cube is a very, very dangerous artifact, Mace, it will cause nothing but trouble." Kazeyoshi pointed out.

"I'm aware." Mace admitted, "But that won't stop me in getting my hand on it." he said, "So... tell me... where I can find it?'' he asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you.'' Kazeyoshi replied, "And besides... the Ara-Ka Cube is currently in the possession of a Dark Force member that we're currently tracking down." he stated.

"Then tell me who is this Dark Force member that has the Ara-Ka Cube.'' Mace requested, "We track him down for you guys, capture him and have the Ara-Ka Cube as our reward." he stated with a grin.

"Yeah... not gonna happen." Kazeyoshi replied.

Mace shrugs his shoulders, "There goes asking... pity.'' he mused, "If you don't want to then might as well force you to spit it out.'' he said, "Remember the room that we used to torture our captives... might as well have you experience it." he said.

"Yeah... not gonna happen." Kazeyoshi replied, "FLASH!" he ordered.

Flash immediately pulls out a grenade-like object from his utility belt before smashing it down to ground which created a large explosion of bright light which blinded Mace, Abdul, Tamina and every Vultures on the process. When the lights died down, they saw Kazeyoshi and his team are gone, they look around to see if they're still around but found nothing.

"Dammit! They got away!" Abdul exclaimed in disappointment.

Tamina turns to Mace, "Sir, what should we do now?'' she asked.

Mace grinned as he let's out a chuckle, "We'll track him down of course.'' he replied, "And while we're at it... we'll continue to do what we do best." he said, "Raiding and scavenging every ships we encounter." he declared, "Troops! Let's head back to the ship! We shall intercept Lord Veranza's ship!' he ordered.

"What about Kazeyoshi?'' Abdul asked.

Mace waves his hand, "My boy comes later." he replied, "He is easy to find to begin with." he said with grin.

 **Bzzztt...**

Meanwhile, we see a red & yellow colored spaceship traversing through space in unpredictable speed. Inside we see Flash taking the wheels while the rest are resting behind on their seats with tired expression. After Flash used a powerful flash bang to blind the Vultures, Shikamaru quickly uses his portal device to open one portal which they used to escape, the portal led them straight to their ship, they got on the ship and made their way out of the planet in quick haste.

"Men... if we had use a portal device to get back in this ship, we wouldn't have to face those guys.'' Kat grumbled.

"Well it happened... and we can't do anything about it." Ino replied with her head on Rukia's shoulder.

Renji chuckled, "I still can't get over that 'semen' thing." he mused.

"Can we please not talk about that?'' Ayase pleaded with a red face.

Shikamaru, whom is sitting next to Kazeyoshi, begin to drink water from a bottle, "Men... I must say... that former boss of yours is troublesome.'' he commented, "How do you put up with that guy?'' he asked.

Kazeyoshi took off his shoes which let's out steam from his feet, "Lots and lots of practice." he replied.

"By the way, how come we didn't fight them?'' Chouji asked, "We fought large number of enemies before, so I'm pretty sure that we could have taken them all down." he pointed out.

"Yeah, we can them all down that's for sure." Kazeyoshi replied in agreement, "But if we're talking about Mace, then that's a different story." he stated.

"How so?'' Alice asked.

"Mace is a one man army." Kazeyoshi replied, "Mace is someone not to be underestimated in a battle." he claimed in a serious tone.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a fancy and grand-looking spaceship that obviously belong to a royalty. Inside the ship is utter chaos, Vulture members including Abdul and Tamina are rapidly shooting their weapons towards anyone that tries to escape or fight back.

Meanwhile running straight through the ship's corridors, we see a very important man and a few guards making their way towards an escape pod. The important man is tall with a fair skin tone, a blonde neck-length hair and facial hair, and has blue eyes. He wears a red shoulder cape with yellow linings over a black shirt with white sleeves and a white ascot, black pants and brown boots. And he wears a crown on his head and is holding a scepter. This is Lord Charleston Veranza.

 **Noble**

 **Lord Charleston Veranza**

"This way mi'lord!" a guard exclaimed.

Suddenly, a flying knife then stabs through one guard's chest, killing him. They turn around to see Mace standing behind them with a smirk, the guards tried to fire their weapons at him but they were easily killed when the knife flew and stabs through their chest, killing them in an instant.

Lord Veranza tried to escape but the knife was stabbed through his chest, "Aaaak... damn you... Vultures..." he cursed before falling down to the floor, dead.

Mace then walks towards Lord Veranza's corpse and picks up the crown and the scepter, "I'll take that." he mused with a grin.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. Warrior of Flames

There are many types of bad people out there: there are those who'd lie, those who'd steal and those who'd kill. But one of the worst people out there are those who'd do horrid things to people, things that are so terrifying and atrocious that nobody would dare describe it. Many people feared this type of horror and there were none who could oppose them but there was one individual who'd stand up against them. This individual whether alone or not would storm the horrid people's hideout, rescue the innocents and leave a burning building with a trace of burning ashes as a warning to all who'd dare to invoke the individual's wrath.

Nobody knows where this individual came from, all that the people knew was that this individual would wear a gas mask concealing his face and would carry a flamethrower on his back and everywhere he goes, everywhere he went, he'd leave traces of smoke and ashes and whenever you'd hear the sound of a gas mask breathing nearby, to his enemies, it's a sign that hell is about to be brought down upon them.

He went by many names by many people whether friend or foe: Hellfire Spawn, Fire Knight, Savior of Flames, Burning Doom, El Diablo de Fuego, Fire Beast, Incinerating Terror, Executioner of Flames, but there was one name that this individual went by, a name known only to his closest friends and allies and those he considers family.

This individual's name... will be revealed in our story.

Somewhere on Neo-Earth, we open to a big grassy courtyard within a temple-like ruins where we see a group of red and blue soldiers known as the Battle Creek Zealots and it looks like they're in some heated arguement.

"You do it!" Said one Red.

"No, you do it!" Said one Blue.

"No, you do it!" Yelled back a second Red.

"No, you do it!" Yelled back a second Blue.

"No, you!" Yelled a third Red.

"No, you!" Yelled back a third Blue.

"No, you!" Yelled back the first Red.

"No, you!" Yelled back the first Blue.

"You!" Yelled the second Red.

"You!" Yelled back the third Blue.

"You!" Yelled the second Red.

"I said you damn it!" Said the first Blue

"Wait! Why are we here again?" Asked a fourth Blue.

"I don't know! I forgot after the last thirty minutes we've been arguing!" Retorted a fourth Red.

"I also forgot!" Said the first Red.

"You suck Red!" Said the third Blue.

"No, you suck!" Said the second Red.

"No, you suck!" Said the second Blue.

"No, you suck!" Said the first Red.

"No, you suck!" Said the third Blue.

"No, you suck!" Said the second Red.

"SHUT UP! AND LET'S JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Shouted a fifth Blue as the Zealots started chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" And chaos broke loose as they started shooting each other.

"YOU WANT SOME?! YEAH I GOT SOME JUST FOR YOU!" Shouted the third Red shooting his rifle everywhere.

"HAAAAHHH! SNEAK ATTACK!" Shouted a Blue.

"OH! THE BACK OF MY HEAD!" Exclaimed a Red as he was hit in the head.

Suddenly, the zealots stopped their fighting because they suddenly heard a loud sound of someone breathing a gas mask (think Darth Vader), they turned to the source and it came from the entrance of a dark corridor from which they came from.

"Did you hear that?" Asked a Red.

"Of course we heard it ya noob!" Said a Blue.

They continued to stay silent as the breathing became louder... and louder... until a figure came out of the corridor.

This figure looked like a tall man with a slim and strong build and concealing his face is a gray and red tinted custom made gas mask that resembles an M04 Tactical Gas Mask with the air canister on the left side. He's clad in a dark gray open military overcoat with a pair of black elbow pads, a crimson armband with an insignia of fire in an upside down black triangle on the left upper arm over a black bulletproof tactical vest, with a stick-on patch of a flaming skull on the upper right side of the front under a maroon t-shirt, dark blue tactical cargo pants with a black belt and black armor knee pads, black strapped combat boots, a pair of black tactical military combat gloves, an Ontario 6145 Military Machete in a black sheath strapped on the left side of his belt, a custom WW2-Era M42 German helmet with a flaming skull insignia on the right side and a flashlight attached to the left side worn on his head, an M2A1 Flamethrower on his back and a Saiga 12 Shotgun holstered on the right side of his back on his flamethrower.

 **(Play Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance - Soundtrack Edit 1)**

The helmeted figure raised his head as he gazed at the zealots through his gas mask, "Hello boys..." he said through his gas mask as if talking through a radio but by the sound of his voice, it depicted that he's a young man about 19 years old "...Am I interrupting something?" He asked while tilting his head.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Shouted one of the Red zealots in panic, "IT'S HIM! IT'S THE FIRE BEAST! COME TO ANNIHILATE US ALL WITH HIS FLAMES FROM HELL!" He exclaimed causing all the other Grunts to gasp in dramatic shock and horror.

The presumed "Fire Beast" tilted his head to the side, "Fire Beast? Is that what you guys call me?" He said while raising his eyebrow but he shrugged it off.

"Heh. No matter... how about I give you a proper intro" he said, "My name's Blazer" he introduced himself, "And I've been sent here by the Coalition to take care of you boys" he said.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Blazer**

Ignoring the solo hero's introduction, the Red zealot continued to shout "THE PROPHECY OF INFERNO HAS COME TRUE! THE END IS NIGH! THE END IS NI-!" The zealot shouted but before he could finish ranting, Blazer whipped up his M2A1 Flamethrower towards the zealots and unleashed hell as it went, "FWOOOOSH!", releasing flames catching some of the zealots but missed a few.

Those who were hit were set on fire as some fell down dead just after being set on fire while others were screaming while running around like crazy.

"AAHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Shouted a Red.

"AAAH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Shouted a Blue while running around until he stopped for a moment.

"Wait a minute?" He said as he took a look at the areas where there was still fire on him, "I'm on fire... and I'm okay!" He declared as he didn't feel the heat of the fire, "Guess I'm too hard to kill huh?" He said smugly. But it was short lived because...

"BLAM!" He was hit by a shotgun slug from Blazer's Saiga 12 Shotgun as it was smoking from its barrel, "Shut up ya punk" said Blazer.

Blazer continued shooting more zealots who were still standing after being set ablaze until he was out of slugs and before he knew it, he was surrounded by the zealots he missed.

"Stay strong my bretheren! We shall slay this beast with our holy might and we shall be free!" Shouted the same Red zealot who was luckily left unscathed and the zealots shouted a battle cry as they started shooting the gas masked solo hero with a barrage of bullets.

But it was futile, because all the bullets did was bounce off of Blazer, although the bullets made him flinch a lot upon impact, Blazer stood his ground.

The zealots were left stunned when they ceased fire because he was still standing. There was a long pause of silence as the only thing that was heard was the sound of Blazer's gas mask breathing.

Then the gas masked warrior lifted his head facing the zealots and said, "My turn..." and then quickly holstered his shotgun and from the inside of his overcoat, pulled out two handguns: a customized FNP-45 Pistol with a dark gray bottom, crimson top and a flashlight and laser sight attachment on the bottom on his right hand and a Chiappa Rhino 60D with a dark brown grip and dark gray body on his left hand.

Then he opened fire as he shot what looked like orange glowing bullets from said guns and upon hitting some of the zealots, they were sent flying as he continued his barrage of bullets.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed a Blue.

"He's a monster!" Shouted a Red.

"Oh! I'm done for!" Shouted another Blue.

"Farewell cruel world!" Exclaimed another Red.

Some of the zealots then tried charging in recklessly towards Blazer from different sides and angles as they all yelled "CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRGE!" only to end up getting hit by an orange bullet and sent flying at the same time.

"BANG!" "Ouch!" Said a Red.

"BANG!" "Ooh!" Said a Blue.

"BANG!" "Youch!" Said another Red.

Blazer was so preocupied with preventing the grunts from getting close to him that he didn't notice a Blue zealot hiding just a few meters away from him behind a rock with a sniper rifle aimed at his back.

"So long sucker!" He said as he took aim and shot the tanks of Blazer's flamethrower as it went, "BOOOOOMMMM!" Engulfing the solo hero in an explosion as it left a large burning fire in place of where he stood and his shotgun flew out and landed on the ground and surprisingly, it was still in one piece.

 **(End Song)**

The remaining zealots stared at the fire as all was silent. Until the Blue zealot who shot Blazer slowly approached the fire and took a look for a few moments before he said, "Ohhh! You just got owned brah!" He exclaimed as the rest of the zealots cheered at the destruction of the "Fire Beast".

Again, it was short lived because...

"Hrrrrhk!" A smoking gloved hand grabbed the Blue grunt in the neck causing him to drop his sniper rifle as he was being lifted up, leaving him suspended in the air and the rest of the remaining grunts were shocked because the hand came directly from the fire and then they heard the sound of someone breathing a gas mask again much to their horror.

Coming out of the fire was none other than Blazer himself, his flamethrower was no longer on his back and his whole body was smoking, yet he remained unscathed from the fire and he didn't look happy behind his gas mask.

"Do you... have any idea... how much it cost... for me to get that flamethrower?" He asked rhetorically in a dark tone.

"GOD BE DAMNED!" Exclaimed the Red zealot, "THE RUMORS WERE TRUE! THE FIRE BEAST IS INVINCIBLE! HE CANNOT BE KILLED! ALL IS LOST! ALL IS LO-!"

The Red zealot couldn't finish his ranting, as Blazer swung the right side of his overcoat with his right arm, revealing what looks like an SP5K holstered on Blazer's right leg and it had what looked like a black ovular canister replacing the ammo magazine. He unholstered it and pointed it towards tue remaining red and blue zealots and pulled the trigger as it unleashed a torrent stream of fire engulfing the remaining zealots on fire as they were running around in panic as they tried putting out the fire on them.

Blazer lowered his weapon and turned back to the Blue zealot still suspended in the air by his left hand "Now... where were we?" He asked while narrowing his eyes behind his gas mask making the zealot flinch despite wearing a helmet.

"Mommy..." he squeaked.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the whole temple courtyard was filled with burnt areas and dead red and blue zealots and surprisingly, none were turned to ashes as Blazer inspected his handy work with his back (which had his Saiga shotgun holstered on the right side) facing the readers.

He sighed as he removed his helmet revealing his short unkempt chesnut brown hair and removed his gas mask as it made a "hssss!" And took a deep breath of air despite it being filled with the smell of burning and exhaled while wiping his sweaty face with a handkerchief.

"Well... that went smoothly" he said, "Still... I wonder what they were doing here?" He wondered, "Seriously, they've been arguing for minutes and then they forgot what their objective was?" He said.

Blazer was informed that the zealots were in the temple and supposedly, they were looking for something but when he caught up to them, they were fighting and when he interrogated one of them, he said that he forgot what they were suppose to be doing since before they started fighting each other.

Blazer sighed as he put on his gas mask and helmet once again, just when he was about to leave and call HQ, he felt a bright orange light illuminating behind him. He turned around and saw that the light came from what looked like a carved picture of a knight wielding what looked like a sword that was on fire.

"Come..." said a mysterious voice coming from the picture.

Slightly unnerved, Blazer slowly approached the picture with caution as he unsheathed his Ontario military machete as he took slow steps.

As he finally reached the picture, Blazer inspected it and cautiosly searched for any traps. When he touched it, it suddenly moved sideways revealing it to be some kind of door as it revealed a a dark passageway ahead.

Trusting his instincts, Blazer sheathed his machete and switched it for his shotgun, he lifted his left sleeve slightly, revealing a black wrist watch with a touchscreen on his wrist. He touched it with his right finger and gave it a few commands and when he was done, his shotgun was engulfed in orange pixels and it was replaced with an FN SCAR-L Rifle.

He turned on the flashlight located on his helmet to light the dark passage and went in with his rifle raised.

 **bzzzttt...**

Blazer walked through the dark passageway until he came upon a chamber where a light was illuminating through a small opening up on a wall where the light shined upon an alter. On that alter, was a sword displayed similarly to the sword of the stone.

Blazer turned off his helmet's light as he approached the sword. Upon closer look, it looked like a French Arming Sword with a crimson handle grip, dark gray pommel, dark gray curved crossguard and a dark gray double edged blade.

The sword suddenly glowed an ominous orange as the mysterious voice from earlier then spoke, "Are you worthy... to wield... the sword?" It spoke.

"The sword?" Said Blazer raising an eyebrow. The gas mask wearing warrior held the chin of his gas mask in thought, 'Is this some kind of test?' He thought with caution.

Never in his life had he been in a situation like this before, he thought that he'd do his usual job which is going to a location, defeating bad guys and going home once the mission's over and now this mysterious voice calls him and takes him to this chamber where this glowing sword embeded to the alter stood and it asks him to pull it out.

In his mind, he thought that something bad might happen once he touches the sword but his gut tells him that he should touch it and pull it out because for some reason... the sword was calling out to him.

Deciding to go with his gut, Blazer holstered his rifle and slowly reached out with his right hand. And the moment he gripped the sword, after a few seconds, nothing happened, much to his relief.

He then took a deep breath and slowly lifted the sword. But then, it started to shake as if trying to resist him and he felt heat coming from the grip, Blazer narrowed his eyes and with a steeled determined look behind his gas mask, he used all his willpower and managed to pull the sword out of the alter with ease as he raised it high in the air as it shined in the light.

"You have proven yourself worthy" said the mysterious voice.

Blazer then felt another mysterious orange light illuminate just behind him, sensing it to be a danger, he spun around and pointed the newly aquired sword toward the potential enemy.

Then he froze in surprise, shock and astonishment, right in front of him was an etherial spiritual being of what looked like a teutonic knight in full steel armor plating instead of chainmail with the teutonic knight symbol in the middle of the chest plate. The knight also wore a hooded cape and its signature helmet with wings facing back on either sides of the helmet on his head obscuring his face and he glowed a brilliant orange light.

"What the heck!?" Exclaimed Blazer taking a couple steps back while still pointing the sword at the apparent ghost and all of a sudden, the blade of the sword was lit on fire surprising him as it unleashed a stream of fire surprising him even more as it went passed the knight ghost who was apparently unfazed by the fire going through him, "Whaaa!? What is this sword?!" He exclaimed.

"Be calm young warrior" said the knight in a strong, yet calm and noble voice while raising his hand slightly to calm down Blazer.

Blazer took a deep breath and obeyed as he calmed down and strangely, the flames on the sword dissipated, then he asked the ghostly teutonic knight, "Who are you?" He said.

"My name is Wilhelm, Knight of Flames" he introduced himself, "I am also the previous wielder of Scorch Calibur, the sword you now carry" he said.

 **Knight of Flames**

 **Wilhelm**

Blazer glanced at the sword in his hand, "The sword's name... is Scorch Calibur?" He questioned.

"Yes" replied the spirit, "It was forged many centuries ago by mystical fire elves and it served me well during my days of heroics" Wilhelm explained, "With it, you have the magic ability to create and control flames from its blade and only those with a strong will, determination and pure of heart may wield it" he said.

"After my passing, Scorch Calibur was securely placed here until a worthy successor is chosen, those who tried to wield it before you were burned to cinders, but you have proven yourself worthy to wield it" he explained as Blazer continued to inspect it.

"Wow..." said Blazer, "I feel honored to wield such a weapon" he said.

The spirit of the Knight nodded, "There is no better honor, it was only a matter of time before Scorch Calibur's needed again and it couldn't be a better time then now" he said.

"Tell me young warrior... what is your name?" Asked Wilhelm.

"My name... is Blazer" replied Blazer.

After hearing his reply, Wilhelm nodded, "Take my scabbard young Blazer" he said as he held out his right hand and a black and crimson scabbard appeared out of thin air as it floated toward Blazer as he took it with his left hand, "I now feel at ease, knowing that Scorch Calibur is in good hands" he said, "And with that, I now take my leave" he said as he then started to fade away.

The moment the teutonic knight's spirit disappeared, Blazer looked around if he was still present, "Go forth young warrior, wield Scorch Calibur with all your might" said Wilhelm's voice, "Use it well, use it wisely" he advised.

Blazer nodded as he sheathed Scorch Calibur in its scabbard, just when he took a couple steps forward, he heard the voice of the teutonic knight's spirit saying, "Oh, one more thing" he said as Blazer stopped to listen, "Tell Louie at the coalition that a friend of his at the other side sends his regards" he said, "Fare thee well" and with that, the Knight departed.

Blazer then gathered up all his thoughts, he was surprised that Wilhelm knows about Louie and the Coalition but who is this friend from the other side that Wilhem's refering too?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of high-pitched voices followed by loud footsteps coming from the distance ahead of the tunnel.

"Where does this tunnel lead to? Does it lead to the alter of our holy salvation?" Said one of the voices.

"Shut up ya dirty red!" Said a second voice.

"No you shut up ya dirty blue!" Said a third voice.

"No you shut up!" Said the second voice.

"No you shut up!" Said the third voice.

Blazer groaned in exasperation, "Man... I almost forgot about those guys" he said face palming (gas mask palming) as he forgot about the zealots, "I forgot all about their strange ability of coming back to life" he muttered.

"What was our objective again?" Asked one of the zealots being heard.

"Umm... we were suppose to be looking for some thingie?" Said another of the zealots.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Said another of the zealots, "We were suppose to be looking for some kind of sword that the doctor wanted, the one where it can shoot out fire" explained the zealot as the footsteps were coming closer.

"Huh?" Muttered Blazer, "So... Dr. Dolan was looking for the sword huh?" He said while glancing at Scorch Calibur, "Too bad it's mine now" he quipped, "Might as well test this new weapon out" he said while smirking behind his gas mask.

The footsteps drew closer and closer until it revealed the Battle Creek Zealots entering the fray with helmet lights and rifle flashlights on, the moment they saw Blazer, they immediately froze.

"Hello boys" said Blazer as he unsheathed Scorch Calibur as flames appeared in the blade with a "FWOOSH!", "Miss me?" He said.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Red vs Blue OST - Noobs Rush In by Trocadero)**

Outside the entrance of the temple, you could hear the sounds of high-pitched screams of terror from inside along with someone yelling out, "THE END IS NIGH! THE END IS NIGH!" And also someone yelling "MOMMYYYY!" As well and then coming out of the temple entrance were the Battle Creek Zealots running for their lives.

"THE MISSION IS A FAILURE! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Yelled one of the zealots as all of them ran away.

 **(End Song)**

Later, Blazer came walking out of the temple, whistling a happy tune while holding Scorch Calibur over his shoulder.

He then took a deep breath within his mask and exhaled, "Phew! That was refreshing" he said, "They were lucky that I decided to let them all live" he quipped.

He then took a look at his new sword and inspected it a bit for what felt like the umpteenth time and said, "I'm so keeping this" he said.

He then took a look at his utility watch to check the time, "Huh... it took that long huh?" He said, "Might as well call HQ and call it a day" he said as he touched a few buttons on his watch and held it towards his gas mask, "HQ, this is Blazer, I've completed my mission, I'm heading home" he declared.

"Good job Blazer, return as soon as you're able" replied the voice of Yuuji Kitao over the communicator.

Blazer then sheathed Scorch Calibur and scanned it with his wrist watch and then it disappeared in orange pixels.

The solo hero then looked up at the sky and felt the calm breeze pass through him, "Wonder... how's Painwheel's doing?" He thought, "Can't wait to tell her of what happened here" he said.

Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise from his tablet, he fishes out his device and began to read the message.

"So... Alden's dead huh?" Said Blazer as he checked his tablet for any messages from the coalition as he was informed that Alden Cole was found dead in an alley. "Hmph..." scoffed Blazer as he put away his tablet, "Guess that idiot had it coming to him" he said, "But I never expected he'd get himself killed" he thought.

For as long as he could remember, Blazer never liked Alden Cole. When they first met, Alden accused him of being a villain just because of the way he's dressed and that he killed people and was missing to the fact that those that he killed were bad people from the start. He even claimed that Blazer also killed innocents and it made his blood boil a lot because of Alden's claims. All in all, Alden Cole was an oblivious hypocrite to Blazer and thought of him as an extremely bad example to what being a Hero is all about, although Blazer thought of himself as more of an Anti-Hero.

"Meh... it's not like I'm gonna miss him, it's his fault for letting himself get killed and dying in an alley probably suits him" said Blazer as he took a long sigh, "At least he won't be harassing Lazaris anymore" he said. When he met Lazaris by chance, he learned from her that she's one of the villains who've seen the errors of their ways and decided to turn up a new leaf and he found it nice that there were some who wanted to make a fresh start for the better and he and Lazaris soon became close friends and after hearing how she was having difficulty adjusting, he cheered her up a bit and told her that she'll do fine and he was happy to hear that she became a crown wielder of Vanguard Academy but it got him angry when Alden tried to get rid of Lazaris just because she became a crown wielder and that she's a former villain. He remembered one time when he visited Vanguard Academy that he punched Alden in the nards unexpectedly after he caught him preaching about saying how Lazaris is evil in school grounds.

"Welp... at least home will be a lot more peaceful without him" he thought.

He then pressed a few buttons on his watch and summoned a Harley Motorbike in front of him. The bike had a black and crimson color scheme and flame designs and equipped with machine guns on the lower front, all terrain tires, jet boosters and flight fins on the back.

Blazer then got on the bike then rode off home towards the sunset.

 **Note: This chapter is actually written by AuraBolter, so all the credit and props goes to him.**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. And thus, the Coalitions Fought There

The Empire, also known as the Saderan Empire, is a pre-industrial, militaristic, and autocratic state without an official name located in the Special Region and ruled by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, where it runs in a hegemonic system with many vassal states. As an imperium dominatus it controls most of the continent of Falmart, ranging from the northern mountain ranges, south along the coast of the Blue Sea, and from the western desert regions to a mountain and forest regions far to the northeast, a total distance of about 8000 km. This impressive size means that the Empire is comparable in size to the real-world Mongol Empire, the largest contiguous land empire in history. The Imperial Capital, Sadera, is located northwest of Alnus and to the north of the Blue Sea coast.

After the Imperial Civil War with near-total devastation of the Imperial Army, the Empire officially loses its status as Major Power. It enters a period of great decline in which it no longer holds great influence on the vassal states, and becomes vulnerable to foreign invasion within the Special Region for at least a century.

Due to their weakened state, they now depend on Japan for protection against foreign aggression as well as economy recovery, making them a dependent state of Japan and ending their role as a conqueror after centuries of dominance in Falmart. Furthermore, the Empire also changes from monarchy to democratic republic to prevent a tyrant from rising to power ever again.

There are conflicts going on now and then at the Empire but currently they're facing a serious dilemma. A dilemma called the Emotionless as the albino creatures came out like an RKO out of nowhere and began to wreck havoc.

Fortunately for the Empire, they had help from the JDSF and a new ally... the Heroes Coalitions.

Currently, chaos is occurring outside the Empire's domain, guns are blazing, bombs are exploding, and swords are being used at the battlefield, courtesy of the JDSF soldiers, the warriors from the Empire and the Heroes from the Coalition.

"Kyaa! Move faster, Miho! Move faster!" a voiced.

We then see a jeep drifting across the battlefield used by Miho Nishizumi and Saori Takebe with the former on the wheel and the latter on the gun turret, firing rounds towards enemies on their path.

"Calm down, Saori!" Miho replied.

Meanwhile at a camp from the safe distance, we see a girl watching the chaos going on at the battlefield. The girl has a short blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a light-green dress, with a blue tabard on top and a blue turtleneck, long-sleeved woolen shirt underneath. She wears blue boots, and can be seen holding a staff with a blue wing on it. This is Lelei La Lalena.

 **Arch-Mage**

 **Lelei La Lalena**

Lelei watches Miho and Saori goes around the battlefield like crazy, she then turns to the man next to her, "Forest-san, are you sure those girls are going to be fine?'' she asked.

The man next to her is a tall with a slightly large build. He has a long dark-brown curly hair, and has a ducktail facial hair and brown eyes. He wears a purple tuxedo over a white shirt and black crook tie, purple trousers and white leather shoes. He holds a sword in hand. This is King Forest, the leader of the Triumph Division from the Heroes Coalition.

 **Triumph Division Leader and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **King Forest**

King watches Miho and Saori goes around the battlefield like crazy, "Nah... they'll be fine." he reassured, "They've done this several times already." he said.

Right next to King is another man. The man is pretty tall with a short dark-brown, he has brown eyes and a small goatee. He wears a dark-green camouflage military uniform over a black top, dark-green camouflage pants, black boots and a dark-green helmet. This is Youji Itami.

 **JDSF First Lieutenant**

 **Youji Itami**

Youji looks around the battlefield using a binoculars, he puts it down before speaking, "Well... at least those girls are doing good.'' he admitted, "Compare to the other one over here." he pointed out.

Youji, King and Lelei turns to see Leona Charlotte shooting her gun alongside a few soldiers, a few distance away from them. Leona holds up her sniper rifle, "Alright, let's go bitch!" she exclaimed as she fires her weapon only to miss her target, "Dammit!" she cursed as she peaks through the lens of her weapon and saw an Emotionless from the distance, "Oh, what's up, freak...'' she cooed as she fires her weapon only to miss, "Dammit!" she cursed as she fires again with the same result, "Dammit!" she cursed again as she fires her weapon once more but missed, "Oh, come on!" she complained.

Youji then turns to King, "I was wondering this whole time, King, why is she dressed up like that?'' he asked referring to Leona's rather revealing outfit.

"I was asking the same question from the first time I met her.'' King replied.

As Leona kept firing her gun, some of her assets would bounced from time to time which distracts some soldiers. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turns around to see a girl looking at her with a blank yet serious look. The girl has a short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose, and has light-purple eyes. She wears a white button down blouse with a brown ribbon tied into a bow, a light brown pleaded skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown loafers. This is Mukuro Ikusaba.

 **Ultimate Soldier, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

"Leona... please take a back seat, you're TOO much of a distraction." Mukuro said bluntly.

"I am what now?!" Leona exclaimed in confusion.

Back to Youji, King and Lelei. Youji surveys the battle, "Hmm... it looks the battle going on our favor." he claimed.

King crosses his arms, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Lieutenant.'' he refuted, "There is no telling how many Emotionless are still out there." he pointed out.

"True." Youji replied in agreement.

Lelei then spoke, "I am wondering... what are these Emotionless and where did they came from?'' she asked.

King shook his head, "Aside from it's name and it's habit of creating havoc, everything about the Emotionless remains a mystery." he replied.

"Father!" a voice called as Youji, King and Lelei turns to see two girls making their way towards them.

The first girl is a beautiful, blond elf with blue eyes and pointed ears. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt which leaves her stomach exposed, and a belt that fastens thin blue jeans which don't completely cover her legs and red shoes. She also has a red band around her neck. This is Tuka Luna Marceau.

 **Tuka Luna Marceau**

The second girl has caramel colored skin, a long silver hair, yellow eyes and long pointy ears. She wears a black hooded mantle with a ribbon lace over a purple & white sleeveless, strapped crop top that shows her cleavage and midriff, purple dangerously short shorts with a brown belt around her waist, purple arm sleeves wrapped in bandages, purple thigh-high stripes strapped boots wrapped in bandages. This is Yao Ha Ducy.

 **Yao Ha Ducy**

Tuka marches in front of Youji, "Ne! How come I'm not allowed to join the battle?!" she childishly, demanded with a pout.

Youji rubs the back of his head, "Well... it seems everything is been taken care of... so, I guess there's no need for you, Yao and Lelei to get involve in the battle." he reasoned.

Tuka then pointed her finger at the battlefield, "BUT WHY RORY DOES GETS TO BE IN THE BATTLE?!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turns to the battlefield to see a young-looking woman fighting off hordes of Emotionless. The young-looking woman has the appearance of a 13-year-old young girl, she has a long flowing black hair with a black ribbon as a hair ornament and has crimson red eyes. She wears a a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and a red boots. She wields a huge purplish axe. This is Rory Mercury.

 **Apostle of Emroy**

 **Rory Mercury**

Rory made a big jump before landing in the middle of a horde of Emotionless, Rory let's out a giggle as she quickly swings her giant ax, slicing and decapitating every creature on her way. Rory then raised her ax high before smashing it down at one Emotionless, killing it. Rory let's out a giggle, "This is fun.'' she mused.

Back to everyone, King puts down his binoculars, "She seems to be having fun.'' he pointed out with a blank look.

"Way too much." Yao added.

"No fair, no fair, I want to be some of help!" Tuka complained.

Youji sighed as King noticed a young woman approaching them. The young woman is pretty short, she has a short brown hair with a small sidetail on the left side and has brown eyes. She wears wears a dark-green camouflage military uniform, dark-green camouflage pants and black boots. This is Shino Kuribayashi.

 **JDSF Sergeant First Class**

 **Shino Kuribayashi**

King grins at her, "Hey, if it isn't JDSF's very own _Blessed_.'' he mused.

Shino facefaulted, "Ugh... don't call me that." she said, "You know I'm still not use with this new power of mine." she admitted.

"Yeah... you used it recklessly earlier which is the reason why you got pulled back from the battle." Youji pointed out with a blank look.

"Don't remind me!" Shino snapped.

Lelei then spoke, "I still can't believed that Shino-san has been bestowed with a power by the Gods." she stated.

"More like they dropped it on me." Shino grumbled, "I swear... I thought I was about to die when that damn light hits me.'' she said.

"Most _Blessed_ got the same reactions as you are, Kuribayashi." King pointed out, "Alongside the fact that you can't use your _Gift_ well." he added.

"Are you saying that I'm not well-trained?!" Shino demanded in annoyance.

King held his hands up in defense, "No! I was just saying that you don't have the knowledge yet of how to use your _Gift_!" he clarified.

"He has a point." Yao said in agreement as Shino let's out a huff in annoyance.

Youji then spoke, "Wasn't there another _Blessed_ in this world?" he pointed out, "Who was it again?'' he asked.

"Yup." King chirped as he gazed towards the Empire's castle from the distance, "I met her earlier today." he replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion but they reacted as if it was nothing, "Woah! That was loud!" Tuka exclaimed in awe.

Youji then checks on the battlefield using his binocular, "Mm-hmm... looks like Captain Price and the others are having the time of their life out there." he mused.

King sighed, "Those guys." he muttered in disbelief.

 **(Play Mike Knox Theme - Death Grip by George Gabriel)**

At one side of the battlefield, we see Captain John Price, a young girl and several soldiers gunning down every Emotionless on sight. One soldier led the charge, the man is tall, he has a short black hair and dark eyes. He wears a dark-green camouflage military uniform over a black top, dark-green camouflage pants, black boots and a dark-green helmet. This is Shunya Kengun.

 **JDSF Colonel**

 **Shunya Kengun**

"Keep on firing, men!" Shunya roared as he guns down the Emotionless around them.

Meanwhile, Captain Price is seen firing his shotgun just a few meters away from Shunya, "Huh, someone really, REALLY needs to improve the range of this weapon." he complained as he continues to fire his weapon, "Take that, take that! Come closer and take that!" he shouted, "Alright fine, just take this...'' he grumbled as he threw a grenade towards a a group of Emotionless, blasting them off the ground.

Running behind Captain Price is a little girl. The little girl has a very short, less than 150 centimetres tall, and slender avatar with a slightly rounded face, big pupils and somewhat dark-tawny hair in a boyish short cut. She wears a combat uniform that consists of combat trousers that resemble cargo pants and a long-sleeved combat shirt. She also has long and narrow pouches equipped on both sides of her thighs, wears high-laced short boots and a knit cap. Her entire attire and even her gun, a P90, are dyed in a dusky pink tinged with brown to tone down the brightness. This is Karen Kohiruimaki but she's mostly known as Llenn.

 **Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Karen "Llenn" Kohiruimaki**

Llenn then hops on Captain Price's shoulders and with a boost, Llenn jumps above a group of Emotionless, she then proceeds to gun the creatures down, she then threw a small sphere-shape bomb in the middle of the creatures which then exploded, blasting the creatures into pieces.

Llenn then ran towards next to Shunya, the colonel turns to her, "For a small girl, I must say that was impressive." he complimented.

Llenn grinned, "Thanks." she replied for the compliment.

Meanwhile at another side of the battlefield, we see Tatsumi Oga with Baby Bel on his shoulders, Ike, Rey Dynamic, Prince Mufasa, two women and several soldiers taking on a group of Emotionless.

The first woman has a short, purple hair and has a periwinkle colored eyes. She wears a silver-colored chest plate and golden-colored waist armor skirt over a black full body suit, she has a silver-colored shoulder guards, arm guards, thigh-high silver-colored steel boots and shinguards and a red & white cape. This is Beefeater E Caty.

 **Knight Captain**

 **Beefeater E Caty**

The second woman has a waist-length blonde "drill" hair and has deep brown eyes. She wears a silver-colored chest plate and golden-colored waist armor skirt over a black full body suit, she has a silver-colored shoulder guards, arm guards, thigh-high silver-colored steel boots and shinguards and a red & white cape. This is Bozes Co Palesti.

 **Yellow Rose Knight**

 **Bozes Co Palesti**

Oga charges towards and smashes his knee at one creature before crushing it's head with his foot while Beefeater and Bozes takes down their targets by slashing and slicing every Emotionless coming towards them. Rey rolls down, dodging an enemy strike, he quickly got up and kicks the creatures at the back of the head. Prince then brought out a bag of dust, poured it down his palms before smashing an uppercut at one Emotionless which created an explosion, blowing the creature's head on the process.

As this going on, an Emotionless charges towards Bozes but was gunned down by a soldier. The soldier is a sturdy young man with broad shoulders, he has a short spiky black hair and has brown eyes. He wears a dark-green camouflage military uniform over a black top, dark-green camouflage pants, black boots and a dark-green helmet. This is Akira Tomita.

 **JDSF Sergeant First Class**

 **Akira Tomita**

Bozes turns to Akira with a smile, "Akira-kun!" she called out in gratitude as the soldier gave her a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile at another side of the battlefield, Miho and Saori drives around with the latter gunning down every creature on path, their jeep then passes-by a group of soldiers. Among the soldiers is a skinny young man with a short black hair and has black eyes. He wears a dark-green camouflage military uniform over a gray top, dark-green camouflage pants, black boots and a dark-green helmet. This is Takeo Kurata.

 **JDSF Sergeant**

 **Takeo Kurata**

As Takeo kept on firing his gun, he heard a loud shout, he and the others looks up to see Indigo Zap coming down from above. Indigo landed down on the ground, creating a small crate on the process, she looks up with a grin, she then spread her arms out, "Take this! My second move of doom... Lazer Missiles!" she shouted as laser fires out from her fingers like torpedoes, hitting and blasting every creatures it hits.

Takeo stares at her in awe, "Wow! That was awesome!" he cheered with stars in his eyes.

Indigo rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... I get that a lot." she said with a grin.

Meanwhile at another side of the battlefield, we see a group of soldiers led by Mukuro charging towards their targets and up above them, we see Luluco, riding a motorcycle-like gun, Luluco then fires a shot which blasted off several creatures on the ground while Mukuro tackles down one Emotionless and quickly stabs it's face with a combat knife, killing it.

Meanwhile just a few distance from them, we see Ichika Orimura(in his White Marauder form) and Tomomichi Motoyama fighting side by side. Ichika then brought out his sword, "White Blade Technique #2" he chanted, "Tornado Slash!" he shouted as he swung his blade which unleashes a powerful wind that slowly turns into a tornado which then traps his targets inside before wasting no time striking them from different directions, killing the creatures on the process.

Another group of creatures then charges towards Tomomichi. The nerd then cups his hands together and charges it up with energy, "HOOOOO... WAAAAAHHHH!" he shouted as he thrusts his palms forward unleashing a powerful beam that blasted away his target.

As this is going on, Lloyd Irving charges forward, he struck down one creature with his first blade before striking down another one with his second blade. Right behind Lloyd, we see two girls taking on a group of Emotionless.

The first girl is tall and has a large build, and sports a face of a man. She has a long white hair, reddened-dark skin; very pale blue eyes, and a scar on her face and right shoulder. She wears a white shirt with a blue sailor collar, a short blue skirt, and a red tie. The sleeves on the uniform are torn off to make room for her muscular upper arms. She wears bandages wrapped around her calves and forearms. Her shoes are grey and resemble Uwabaki. This is Sakura Oogami.

 **Ultimate Martial Artist, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Sakura Oogami**

The second girl has crimson hair which is tied up in bun at the back and light blue eyes. She wears the normal security uniform which includes a turquoise tie, skirt, black pantyhose and black shoes with red shoe laces. This is Aoi Sakurai.

 **Railway Security Force Officer, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Aoi Sakurai**

Sakura is seen punching and kicking many Emotionless coming towards her, she then grabs one before smashing it's head with her bare hands while Aoi guns down her targets with her hand gun before charging towards one creature, kneeing it right on the jaw before finishing it with a painful roundhouse kick.

This is quite ironic, Sakura used to hang out with a girl named Aoi Asahina and now, she's partnered up with girl named Aoi Sakurai.

As this is going on, we see a young man walking towards a group of Emotionless with a deranged smile. The young man is a tall with a dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. He wears a dark-buttoned vest over a blue long-sleeved shirt, brown belt with a golden buckle, dark jeans, brown cowboy boots & gloves, a black cowboy hat on top of his head and noose wrapped around his neck. This is Horace Godwinn.

 **Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Horace Godwinn**

Suddenly, Horace brought out two rifles as he eyes his targets with a deranged look, "Ragaahahahahaahaa!" he let's out a crazy laughter as he proceeds to gun down every Emotionless on path, he then brought out a shotgun and used it to blast one creature's head, Horace then brought out a grenade, "Ragaahahahahaahaa! Eat this ye motherfuckers!" he yelled as he threw the grenade in the middle of the creatures which then exploded, blowing the creatures into pieces.

As Horace continues to gun down his targets like a loose gunman, we see Ichika, Tomomichi, Sakura, Aoi and a few soldiers gathered together watching the crazy redneck unleashed hell towards his enemies.

"Geez... that trigger-happy loony sure loves to fire his guns." Aoi commented indecorously.

"Just leave him be.'' Tomomichi replied, "Less you want those guns aimed at you.'' he added.

Meanwhile back at the safe camp, Youji watches the battle going on with his binoculars down, "Okay... I can definitely say that this time around that the battle is in our favor.'' he said.

King crosses his arms and nodded, "I agree... the Emotionless' numbers is getting lesser and lesser as time goes." he stated.

"King!" a voiced called out as everyone turns to see a man, with sparkles, running towards them. The man is tall with a blue, sweeped-back neck-length hair and has teal eyes. He wears a loose white long-sleeved shirt that exposes his chest with a black tie, black jeans and black leather shoes. This is Aikuro Mikisugi.

 **Nudist Beach Operative, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Instructor**

 **Aikuro Mikisugi**

King turns to him, "What's wrong, Aikuro?'' he asked.

Aikuro then shows King, his tablet, "I've got good news and bad news.'' he claimed, "The good news, I'm sure that you all noticed it, is that the Emotionless are increasing.'' he said, "The bad news is..." he trails as he pointed his finger at the sky, "... something big is coming.'' he claimed.

Everyone looks up to see a cluster of clouds began to spiral around which was then followed by a rumbling thunder. And then suddenly, a large white dragon-like Emotionless descends down the sky while letting out a big roar, shocking everyone at the battlefield. Even Rory was shock, so shock that she accidentally drops her large ax on Lloyd's foot, whom yelped in pain.

Captain Price's cigar fell down from his mouth as Luluco accidentally fell down from her vehicle in shock. The sight of the Emotionless-dragon freaks out Takeo that he jumps on Indigo's arms, Shaggy & Scooby style.

Aikuro gritted his teeth, "Shit! It's like the same Emotionless-Dragon that attacked Neo-City weeks ago!" he exclaimed.

Lelei stares at the dragon in shock, "That's... that's so gigantic...'' she exclaimed in horror.

"That is even bigger than the dragons that we fought before!" Yao pointed out.

"How are we gonna beat that thing?!" Tuka exclaimed in panic.

Youji turns to King, "Sir?'' he called out.

King grinned, "Good thing, we brought a sledgehammer.'' he mused. He then turns around, "Oh~ Saitama~" he called in a singing tune.

On cue, a man came out from a tent. The man is a bald, ordinary-looking man with a thin, but well-built physique, and is of average height and weight. He has brown eyes that are represented as dots. He wears a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center. He wears red gloves that go 3/4 up his forearm, and red boots that go up 3/4 of his shins. His costume is finished off by a white cape, which is secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners. This is Saitama.

 **Superhero, Triumph Division Member and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Saitama**

Saitama looks at King with a blank look, "Do you need something?'' he asked not even noticing the looming threat above them.

"Yeah... I would like you to get rid of that thing, pretty please?" King requested jabbing his thumb at the Emotionless-Dragon above them, "I'll pay your meals, electric bills and cable for this month.'' he said.

Saitama rubs the back of his head before shrugging his shoulder, "Okay." he replied.

And with one big leap, Saitama shot himself towards the Emotionless-Dragon like a speeding bullet as Youji turns to King, "Wow... nice way of bribing him in getting him to work." he complimented.

"Actually... I sometimes do pay his bills." King admitted.

With Saitama, whom is now sporting a serious look as the Caped Baldy drew closer to the gigantic winged creature, he quickly pulled his fist back and when he got close to the dragon, he unleashes a powerful punch on it's snout, the impact of his punch was enough to blow the creature INTO PIECES!

Saitama then landed safely on the ground with his face reverted back into a blank expression as everyone began to cheer in victory as several soldiers fires their guns at the sky.

"I still can't get over how overpowered Saitama is." Leona grumbled in disbelief.

"Ditto." Llenn replied.

Back at the safe camp, King let's out a sigh, "Welp... I guess that's done." he announced, "The only thing I need to do now is to negotiate with the Empire and your version of Japan." he stated.

Youji pats him on the shoulder, "Well... good-luck with that." he mused.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. Meanwhile in the Word of Pirates

**(Play Ed, Edd n Eddy BGM #2)**

In a world dominated by pirates, the Strawhat Pirates' world to be precise, we go to an unnamed island in the New World.

Here we see Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Eddy Skipper McGee and Marcus "The Kane" McGee running around the woods like kids. Ed is currently wearing his trademark green jacket with no shirt revealing his well-built body, purple baggy pants and is barefooted. Eddy is wearing a white sand shirt, blue shorts, black fingerless gloves and black boots with his signature scarf around his shoulders. Marcus is wearing a black & red shirt with a Batman Symbol over a white sleeved shirt, brown pants and sandals.

Eddy ran ahead first, followed by Ed who then fell straight into a puddle, Marcus then arrived but managed to stop in front of the puddle, "Woah! That was close!" he said in relief as Ed climbs out of the puddle.

"Hey, Snail boys! Move it will ya! I'm not getting any younger." Eddy called out as he was about walk off a cliff.

Marcus noticed this, "Eddy! Stop!" he called in panic.

"I got it guys!" Ed exclaimed as he bumps into Eddy pushing themselves off the cliff but for some odd reason, they're standing in mid-air.

Eddy glares at Ed, "Ed! If you bump into me one more..." he tried to warn him but was cut off.

"Umm... guys..." Marcus called with a worried look.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"If you're not afraid of heights, you should be now!" Marcus shouted off-screen as Eddy and Ed looks down.

Eddy gasped upon realizing the predicament he's in before running back in the cliff while Ed stayed back.

"Come back Ed!" Eddy and Marcus shouted at the same time.

"I can jump it guys!" Ed said as he was about to jump.

"No Ed!" Marcus and Eddy shouted at the same time as they pulled Ed back at the cliff by stretching the upper half of their bodies

The trio then looks down the cliff, "Now what?" Marcus asked in annoyance.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking..." Eddy replied tapping his chin.

"Can I think!" Ed suggested.

"NO!" the brothers shouted.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the trio are now walking at the opposite direction of the island.

"Tell me again what's this mission is all about?" Eddy asked in annoyance.

"Well... according to Louie, they found traces of people whom didn't originate in this world." Marcus replied, "So, it's our job to find them and help them get back to their respective worlds or if possible, have them joined the Coalition." he explained.

"Sounds easy except WE'VE BEEN WALKING IN THIS ISLAND FOR HOURS NOW!" Eddy shouted in annoyance, "ARE YOU EVEN SURE THAT THE PEOPLE WE'RE LOOKING FOR IS IN THIS ISLAND!?" he accused.

Marcus winced from his brother's shout, "Louie said that we'll find them here, don't worry." he reassured as he walks further ahead.

Eddy let's out an annoyed sigh. He then decided to humor himself by bringing out a small purple colored oval device with a white button, "I'm surprised that the Science Department created this mini-portal device." he admitted.

"Yeah! We can now easily go to different worlds with it." Ed cheered.

"Gotta admit, the guys from the Science Department really outdone themselves." Eddy commented as an image of Dr. Michael Pating and Dr. Caesar Apoy giving them a thumbs-up pops in his mind.

"The Major did said that each promoted heroes gets one. We're so lucky that we got one so soon." Ed said with a smile.

"Just don't loose yours Ed." Eddy reminded when suddenly they heard a loud explosion causing the whole place to shake, "What in Sam Hill's name was that!?" he shouted in confusion and panic.

"Butter toast?" Ed quipped.

Marcus then runs back to them, "Guys! There's an explosion!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah we heard that captain obvious!" Eddy jabbed, "But the question is where!?" he exclaimed.

Marcus looks around before setting his eyes at one direction, "I think it came from the nearby beach! Let's go!" he said before running off with the two following him.

The trio then ran towards the beach as they reached the place, they hid behind the bushes while looking at several men in white surrounding two individuals. The first individual was a huge slightly obese man wearing a creepy clown mask with his scalp burning in flames, he is bare chested and wears red suspenders attached on a white polka-dot pants, black gloves and red shoes. The second individual was smaller than the first, he has a brown skin, green eyes with black bags, a black hair styled in mohawk and a black goatee-beard, he wears a red Sando shirt, gray cargo pants and black combat boots.

"What is going on Marcus?" Ed asked.

Marcus then recognized the men in white, "Those guys in white are Marines." he pointed out.

"Marines!" Eddy squawked in shock, "The people who apprehends pirates!" he said,"So that means the two guys they surrounding are pirates?" he pointed out.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the two guys, "They do look like pirates... especially the smaller guy." he deducted before his drifted to the larger one when his eyes widen in shock, "Oh... shit..." he cursed.

"What? What is it?" Eddy asked nervously.

Marcus pointed his finger at the larger man, "That guy! That's Needles Kane!" he pointed out, "A regular participant from the Twisted Metal tournament!" he exclaimed.

Eddy gasped in fear, "Him? That insane killer clown!" he squeaked.

"Killer clown? Cool." Ed said in awe.

Eddy turns to the yellow lump with a blank look, "Ed... have you ever learn a thing or two from the clown sightings years ago?" he asked indecorously before turning to Marcus, "So I guess, they're the ones we're looking for since I'm pretty sure that they're not from this world but upon seeing one of them is a criminal, I think we should leave them to the Marines." he stated.

"I don't know Eddy..." Marcus spoke, "I know he's a criminal and the other guy is definitely one as well, but for some reason I don't want to leave them behind." he claimed.

"Yeah... plus Louie said that it's our mission to find them. I think Louie had a good reason for giving us this task." Ed added which surprised Eddy.

Eddy sighed, "You guys sure don't know the concept between good and evil..." he muttered, "All right... if you guys wanna help them then I'm in." he said.

Marcus and Ed smiled at him, "Okay! Time to do some hero work!" Marcus declared while rubbing his hands together.

Meanwhile, the man named Needles Kane and the other man with him are still surrounded by many Marines.

"This your last chance Killer Clown! Surrender to the Marines now!" a marine warned.

 **Killer Clown**

 **Needles Kane**

Needles chuckled grimly, "Hehehe... why should we? I'm gonna show you sweethearts not to mess with Sweet Tooth." he claimed while raising his machete before turning to the man behind him, "What about you Vaas?" he asked.

 **Rook Island Pirate**

 **Vaas Montenegro**

"Just get them out of our way, Hermano." Vaas replied bringing out his gun and knife.

Needles chuckled evilly, "This will be fun." he said.

And with that, the Marines charges at them but before one guy could hit Vaas, he was sent flying by Marcus' fist.

 **(Play One Piece New World Bgm - A Man's Battle)**

"You're not touching him!" Marcus yelled surprising everyone including Vaas, "Gasoline... BLASTO!" he shouted with a demonic face as he blasted away several Marines creating a huge explosion.

Then Eddy skidded towards his targets before kissing his knuckles, "LITTLE BRO!" he shouted also with a demonic face punching another Marine on the face with flaming fist, sending him flying.

Ed then crashes down in a middle surrounded by many Marines, "Electric... NET!" he shouted as a large electricity-shaped net covered the Marines zapping them, then Ed charges his fist, "Thor's... FIST!" he shouted punching the Marines further electrocuting them.

"Who are you cupcakes?" Needles asked in confusion while slashing a Marine.

"Oh... just some random douchebag.'' Marcus replied with a grin, "Gasoline... KICKU!'' he yelled with a demonic face kicking another Marine sending him flying.

Eddy then punches another Marine, "Yeah... and I'm the douchebag's brother." he said then points at Ed, "And electric dude over there is dimwit.'' he said.

"Just who are these kids?'' one Marine asked in shock.

"Are they Devil Fruit users too?'' another Marine asked.

"Who cares! Just take them out!'' an arrogant Marine shouted only to get shot in the head by Vaas' gun.

Vaas then turns to Marcus, "I'm a bit curious but are you Devil Fruit users?'' he asked before shooting another Marine.

Marcus then blasts away more Marines, "Nope! We're actually _Blessed_ and I had the ability to manipulate gasoline." he replied.

"Mines fire and dimwit over there is obviously electricity." Eddy added.

" _Blessed_? Sounds not from this world." Needles commented slicing a Marines' neck.

"Actually. We are not from this world." Marcus revealed.

"Not from this world." Needless repeated, "That's great, so are we!'' he cheered before chopping the head of another Marine.

"We're part of the Heroes Coalition. We we're task to find and rescue off-worlders in this world." Eddy said punching another Marine.

Vaas shoots another Marine, "So I guess you're looking for us." he pointed out

"Yup!" Marcus confirmed, "Though we weren't expecting Needles Kane though." he admitted before punching the ground creating an explosion that sends Marines flying.

Ed charges his entire body with golden electricity, "VOLT TACKLE!' he shouted charging towards the Marines like an angry bull making them fly everywhere.

"What about me?" Needless asked when realization hits him, "Oh... is about my crimes?" he pointed out kicking a Marine before stabbing him.

"That! And the fact, that you're a popular contestant of the Twisted Metal tournament." Marcus replied.

Needles smirked behind his mask, "Glad that the chaos I cause is spreading out in the entire universe hahahaha!" he laughed before slaughtering another Marine.

"No shit, Sherlock." Eddy muttered before kicking a Marine on the gut.

"Wait... if you're part of this Heroes Coalition then why help a criminal like me?'' Needles asked in confusion.

"Let's just say that my brother over there...'' Eddy says while pointing at Marcus, "... cares less about the concept about good and evil, he's just doing what he think is right... helping other people whether you're good or not." he explained.

Needles howled in laughter, "HAHAHA! He's an interesting lad!" he said before bashing another Marine's head.

Eddy gathered fire at the tip of his finger, "Little Bro... FINGER BANG!" he shouted before shooting a flame faster than a bullet hitting three Marines simultaneously on the chest, "I think we should we finish this quick before more arrived!" he suggested.

"I agree!" Vaas spoke, "This guys are just regular foot soldiers, we'll be having a problem if any Captains or Vice Captain arrives.'' he pointed out shooting another Marine.

Eddy nodded before turning to Ed, "You heard him big fella! Make haste!'' he commanded.

Ed saluted, "Aye-aye Eddy!'' he said before using Volt Tackle again at the Marines, mowing through them on the process.

One Marine gritted his teeth, "Damn! They're a lot stronger than we thought." he said.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!?" an angry voice books out.

Suddenly, a large figure appeared in front of Marcus, "Why are you letting this small fries beat you!" he shouted.

Marcus turns around and was frozen in place upon looking up at the figure.

"Admiral Sakazuki!" a Marine called out.

 **Fleet Admiral**

 **"Akainu" Sakazuki**

Akainu is an incredibly tall, light-skinned, unusually muscular man with black hair and brown eyes. His face and neck are scarred with a mustache and goatee. He wears a white cap, white suit with a floral pattern shirt underneath, white pants and white shoes with a white cape jacket wrapped around his shoulder.

"Not good!" Vaas grunted with gritted teeth.

"Of all people!" Needles exclaimed.

"Marcus get out of there!" Eddy called out in panic.

Akainu looks down at Marcus whom is frozen in fear, "What are you suppose to be? A new pirate? Doesn't matter!" he said before raising his fist which slowly turns into a magma, "I deal with you quick so you won't be able to sail!" he said before swinging down his fist towards the blue-haired boy.

"Marcus!" Eddy screamed.

Out of fear, Marcus hand began to glow uncontrollably, "KYAAAAHH!" he shouted like a terrified woman before swinging his fist forward.

Eddy saw this with one thought in mind... Gasoline + Magma = Large Explosion.

"TAKE COVER!" Eddy shouted in panic before ducking on the ground with Ed, Vaas and Needles following suit.

As both fist collided, a huge explosion occurred shaking the entire island, the impact of the collision was so strong that it sends many Marines flying in the air.

Eddy looked up, "Did he get him?" he asked in worry.

Suddenly a person was sent flying out from the huge smoke... much to everyone's shock... it was Akainu!

"GRAAGH!" he screamed before crashing down to the ground.

"This is impossible! Akainu was taken out!" a Marine cried in shock.

The smoke then clears out revealing a still shaking Marcus with his fist stretched forward and eyes widen in shock, "D-D-Did I do that?" he squeaked in fear & confusion.

Eddy then grabs his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't care! All I'm thinking right now is getting out of here." he exclaimed before dragging his brother.

"We should head towards the other side of the island, my ice cream truck is there." Needles suggested.

"Then we'll use that as our getaway!" Eddy said as they ran off.

"Don't let them get away!" a Marine shouted.

The Marines was about to go after them but Ed blocks their way by creating some sort of electric fence.

As they run, Vaas turns to Marcus, "I'm really curious, how did you take down the Fleet Admiral?" he asked, "From what I know he's one of the strongest Marines ever." he pointed out.

"I don't know!" Marcus replied, "The moment he was about to punch me, my fear got the best of me and by instinct, I punch him back! I was only attempting to block his attack but I wasn't expecting to send him flying!" he explained despite his confusion.

"Fear huh? You think our emotions affects our _Gifts_?" Eddy pointed out.

"I don't know but we can find out back in the facility." Marcus replied.

They then reached the other side of the island where an ice cream truck is seen, "There's my truck!" Needles pointed out.

"All right! Let's get in and get outta here!" Eddy said as everyone got in the truck with Needles on the driver's seat with Eddy beside him while the rest are at the back.

"Now what?" Needles asked.

"Hold on a second." Eddy said bringing out his portal device before pressing it as a large blue portal appeared in front of the truck, "Step on it!" he cried.

Needles started the truck and quickly went inside the portal before quickly vanishing just in time for the Marines to arrive.

"Damn! They got away!" a Marine said in frustration.

Then Akainu arrived, "Fleet Admiral! Are you all right?" a Marine asked.

But Akainu ignored him while turning his attention to another Marine, "What's the name of that boy?" he asked.

"H-hai! We heard he's name is Marcus!" the Marine replied.

Akainu growled, "Marcus huh? Have his face posted, I want every Marine to be wary of him." he said before glaring at the sea, "The next time I see that brat, I'll finish him for good." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see an ice cream truck traveling around the space and time.

Eddy flops down on his seat, "Whew! That was close." he said wiping the sweats from forehead.

"I don't think I wanna go back in that world for a while." Marcus claimed.

"Ditto." Needles quipped in agreement.

"Ed tired." Ed said while lying down the cold floor... they're inside an ice cream truck after all.

Vaas then turns to Marcus, "So now that everything is over, what now?" he asked.

"Well... since we managed to rescue the two of you. The Coalition had two options for the you guys: One is to have you send back to your respective worlds or two join the Coalition." Marcus stated.

"Hmm... I guess I'll join you. This Coalition might actually help me with my problem." Vaas said.

"What problem?" Eddy asked.

"You see cupcakes, Vaas over there has no memories of who he was." Needles spoke, "The only thing he can remember is his name." he explained.

"Really? Well don't you worry! The Science and Research Department can definitely help you gain you're memory back." Marcus ressuredwith a big grin.

"What about you Mister Kane?" Ed asked the clown.

Needles hummed, "Well... if you're Coalition can offer me something interesting then I might join ya." he said, "My obsession in killing has winded down for a bit, so I might as well do something different." he declared.

"Well... our founder Louie may have something interesting if you talk to him." Eddy replied.

"Deal." Needles said shaking his Eddy's hand.

"Welp! The only thing we could do right now is to relax before we arrive in Neo-Earth." Marcus said with a smile as he picks up a popsicle, "How much for the popsicle?'' he asked.

"Two bucks." Needles replied.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. The Runaway Assassin

**(Play Dave Mastiff Theme - Snake Bite by Steven Solveig & Philippe Falcao)**

It is currently night time and it's raining at an abandoned construction site in a city somewhere in Ultimate State of America. Here we see four heroes from the Heroes Coalition fighting a large number of Emotionless that suddenly made it's presence.

The four heroes, three young men and a young(?) woman to be exact, we're task to get rid of the creatures from the area.

The first young man is tall with a fiery red-spiky hair and orange eyes. He wears a red jacket over a white top, red pants with a golden belt, white & black creamed boots, a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a golden gauntlet on his left arm. This is Yan.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Yan**

The second young man has orange spiky hair that reaches past his shoulders and blue eyes. His hair is tied up into a pony tail. He wears an orange open vest over an orange gii with white linings, paddings are wrapped around his waist with a blue sash-like cloth, his arms are covered in bandages, orange baggy pants and orange boots. This is Nie Li.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Nie Li**

The third young man is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and Getas. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants. This is Nekomaru Nidai.

 **Ultimate Team Manager, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Nekomaru Nidai**

The young(?) woman is a pale-white ghost with a white razor bob cut hair with her bangs covering her left dark eye. She wears a gray long-sleeve shirt underneath a white long-ladies vest, gray skirt, and a genie-like tail. This is Clarity Dresden.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Clarity Dresden**

Yan charges towards one Emotionless with his fist engulfed in fire. Yan then charged his punch before performing a hook at his target's stomach which is then followed by a fiery explosion. Yan then puts his hands together and releases fire energy, creating an explosion in front of him, blasting several Emotionless on the process.

Li charges at one Emotionless and began to hit it with a series of chops and shots before finishing his target with a roundhouse kick. Li then charges his fist with flames before blasting one creature into crisp, he then charges towards another Emotionless and kicks it hard on the back of it's head before finishing it by stomping it's head to bits.

Nekomaru then charges towards two Emotionless as the two creatures charges back at him, Nekomaru collided with the two creature by tackling them down to the ground, he then grabs both creature's heads and began to bang them to the ground, Nekomaru then grabs the tail of one creature before throwing it aside, he then grabs the other creature before snapping it in half like a twig.

Clarity then possesses one Emotionless, taking full control of it's body. Clarity, inside the creature's body, began to attack the other Emotionless by swiping them with it's claws. After critically injuring the creatures, Clarity left the Emotionless' body, she flew up and raised her hands, "Take this! POLTERGEIST ATTACK!" she shouted as she levitates several crates in the air before dropping it down on the creatures, crushing them on the process.

 **(BGM Ends)**

And after 40 minutes of fighting, the heroes has finished eliminating every Emotionless in sight.

Li let's out a sigh, "Wooh! Glad that's done!" he exclaimed in relief.

"There are a lot of Emotionless this time around, so I'm pretty exhausted." Clarity claimed stretching her arms.

Li turns to her with a blank look, "Do ghost even get tired?" he asked indecorously.

Nekomaru let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! We're all exhausted but we did a good job!" he exclaimed as he turns to Yan, "I guess we better call HQ that we're done here.'' he said.

Yan nodded as he got on his communicator, "Hey, Yuuji! Mission accomplished, the Emotionless in this area has neutralized." he reported.

 _"Good work team!"_ Yuuji's voice praised, _"Please regrouped with the others and head back to HQ.''_ he advised, _"And by the way, we're having Hot Pot Party at our dorms, hope you guys could join us."_ he offered.

Yan let's out a chuckle, "Sure, we'll be there." he replied before ending the call, "Yuuji said that we should regroup with the others.'' he said, "And oh... Yuuji just invited us to their Hot Pot Party.'' he said with a smile.

"A Hot Pot Party? That's sounds nice!" Li replied with a smile.

Nekomaru nodded, "Might as well join them." he said, "What a way to celebrate a successful task is to have a Hot Pot Party!" he claimed.

"Yey! A Hot Pot Party!" Clarity cheered, "Been a while since I've been in one.'' she admitted, "Hey, Neko-kun, can I posses you at the party? I can only taste food if I'm possessing someone." she stated.

Nekomaru nodded, "Sure, I don't mind." he replied with a thumbs-up.

Yan chuckled, "Then let's get going and meet up with the others." he said.

As the four walks forward, Li then spoke, "I wonder how are the others are doing with their task?" he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at another side of the city, we see three people, two girls and a young man to be exact, running through the streets.

The first girl is short with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top. She had armored plating on her forearms. This is Mez.

 **Solo Hero** **and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Mez**

The second girl wears clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, she has dark eyes and has a scar on her face. She wears armor plating on her forearms. This is Suzuka.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Suzuka** **and Vanguard Academy Student**

The young man is tall with spiky blond hair and green eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with black buttons worn underneath a brown vest with a large collar at the top and a tail at the back. Most of the collar is differed from the vest in a dark green color. He wears pants that matches the color of the vest's collar, as well as a matching set of leather gloves and boots. Finally, he wears a green band with a metallic ornament attached around his neck. This is Guy Cecil.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Guy Cecil**

The three heroes are running through the rain with Guy covering himself and Suzuka with his shield while Mez covers herself with her arms.

"Ah men... why does it have to rain today of all days!" Mez complained, "It's messing up my hair!" she said.

"Nothing we can do about, Mez, the weather is pretty unpredictable these days.'' Suzuka replied.

Guy chuckled, "We better hurry and meet up with the others." he said, "The faster we get out of this rain, the faster we get back home and the faster we can join the Hot Pot Party.'' he stated.

"Oh boy! I do look forward for that!" Mez mused.

The rain then stops much to their relief, when they suddenly heard a gunshot which cause all three of them to stop running, "Woah! What was that?!" Suzuka asked in surprise while looking around.

"Sounds like a gunshot." Guy muttered, "But to where?'' he asked.

"I think it came from that direction." Mez replied pointing her finger towards an alley.

The trio then ran inside the alley and upon running to an intersection, they were greeted by the sight of a girl standing in front of two dead nuns, lying on the ground with blood spilling from their bodies.

The girl wears a round oval shaped glasses and also has long straight black hair that she keeps in twin tails with curls at the bottom and has light blue eyes. She usually wears a long collared & buttoned, blue and white dress that reaches her knees with a crucifix necklace around her chest, black tights and dark-blue heels. This is Kouko Kaminaga.

 **Assassin**

 **Kouko Kaminaga**

Kouko stares coldly at the dead nuns, _"There are no people who've slipped away from home, huh?"_ she thought, _"If that's the case, I'll be the first.''_ he declared, _"Please watch, Irina-senpai."_ she thought. Kouko then turns around only to see Guy, Mez and Shizuka staring at her, her eyes widen in shock before immediately pointed her gun at them, "Don't move!" she demanded.

Guy then placed his shield in front of Suzuka and himself while Mez raised her hands defensively, "Easy there... we're not your enemies.'' she said.

"Though I had to ask why did you kill those... nuns?" Guy pointed out.

"Why should I tell you?" Kouko asked rather suspiciously.

"Because from what I could tell...'' Guy says, "... you had a reason why you killed them." he said.

Kouko stares at him for a minute before lowering her gun. Kouko then began to tell them that she came from the NPO, an organization is publicly aiming to be an orphan protection and development program. But in reality, it's an international assassin management training facility and Kouko was a student there and later became an assassin. She then told them that she was a former student at Myōjō Academy and is part of it's 10th year's Black Class who was in a competition with the other students of that class who were trying to kill a girl named Haru Ichinose where the reward is anything what that assassin may want. The reward she wanted was to quit assassination but she failed and got expelled. She is now on the run from NPO as she escaped from them as she tries to gain her freedom.

Guy and the others, in exchange, told her about the Heroes Coalition which she is vaguely familiar with since her higher-ups from NPO has mentioned them a few times.

"I see... that is quite the predicament you have." Guy pointed out.

'Yes... but I am not stopping until I get my freedom." Kouko declared.

"Myojo Academy...'' Suzuka muttered, "Isn't that the school where that runt Nio Hashiri goes?'' she pointed out.

This got Kouko's attention, "You know that girl?'' she asked.

"I see that your familiar with that girl." Guy pointed out, "We know Nio Hashiri by name and appearance but we never actually met her.'' he replied, "She and her boss visited the Coalition weeks ago and had a talk with our higher-ups.'' he stated, "Details about their talk are unknown but I believe it's some sort of alliance." he claimed.

"I see." Kouko said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?'' Suzuka asked.

"I'll keep on fighting and running." Kouko replied, "That's all I can for now." she said.

Guy then spoke, "You know you can come with us." he suggested getting her attention, "Neo-City will be a safe place for you to live and the Coalition can do legal actions against NPO if they ever made their presence in the city." he stated.

"Are you sure about this?'' Kouko asked, "I mean... I'm an assassin." she pointed out.

"That won't be a problem." Guy reassured as he jabs a thumb at Suzuka and Mez, "In fact, these two are executioners, they're like assassins but different.'' he stated, "So, you're welcome to stay in our city, assassin or not." he said with a smile.

Kouko thought about it, "Very well... it's a better option than running away all the time." she said.

"Great! Let's get going, I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for us." Mez pointed out.

And with that, everyone left the alley, leaving the bodies of the dead nun's behind. As the four are gone from sight, a person(?) appears in front of the dead bodies. The person(?) is a short, obese man. He has white, pupils eyes and a noticeably large nose. There is a red line with nodes going from the back of his neck, and down to his wrists, where he where cuffs. He wears a large, sleeveless full body suit, without the head. This is Gluttony.

 **Homunculus**

 **Gluttony**

Gluttony then picks up one body and began to take a sniff off it, he then let's out a large sadistic grin, "Time to eat!" he cheered as his lower jaw opens and expands greatly, as well as the front side of his body opening with it. The ribs open in a way to appear to be a vertical, sharp-fanged mouth, and inside is a dark void and an eye in the center.

Gluttony had a nice feast.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at another street somewhere in the city, here we see Yan, Li, Nekomaru, Clarity and another man waiting for the others to arrived. The man is a tall, and muscular, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear, a bandage on his nose and has blue eyes. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo, and black strapped combat boots. This is Tsumugu Kinagase.

 **Triumph Division Member, Nudist Beach Operative and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tsumugu Kinagase**

Yan, Li, Nekomaru and Clarity are waiting inside a van while Tsumugu waits from the outside. He then saw Guy's group arriving, Tsumugu then waves his hand, "Oi! Over here!" he called out.

Guy's group then approaches them, "Sorry if we took a while to get here.'' Guy apologized.

Tsumugu waves his hands, "It's not a problem.'' he reassured when he noticed Kouko, "Hey? Who is she?'' he asked pointing a finger at Kouko. Guy then explained Kouko's situation and Tsumugu understood what she's going through, "I see... well then, get inside the van, so we can get outta here.'' he stated.

And with that, everyone got inside the van with Tsumugu on the wheels before driving away. The others then introduced themselves to Kouko which she responded rather nicely... except for one.

"Hey there, luv! The name is Clarity Dresden." Clarity greeted and introduced herself.

Kouko's skin suddenly turns pale upon setting sights on Clarity, "G-Ghost?!" she shrieked as she backs away while accidentally pinning Mez to the window.

Clarity outed, "Huh? Rude much.'' she complained.

Yan then turns to her from the passenger's seat, "You do realize that's pretty much everyone's reaction when they first saw you.'' he pointed out with a grin.

Clarity crosses her arms, "Still rude." she pouted.

Tsumugi then spoke, "I don't know about you guys but I sure do look forward getting back to the city.'' he said, "I'm excited for that Hot Pot Party!" he exclaimed in glee.

"Amen to that!" Li cheered as Nekomaru nodded in agreement from the backseats.

As Suzuka closed her eyes to take a nap, Guy turns to Kouko, "You should join us in this Hot Pot Party, Miss Kaminaga.'' he offered, "It's a good start in getting to know everyone.'' he stated with a smile.

Kouko smiled back, "Well then... if you don't mind." she accepted.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. The Gentleman x The Vigilante Activist

It is a nice afternoon in a country called England where we see Dan Gotanda and Yosuke Hanamura in the middle of a road between a grassy plains, they're currently riding a NSU 601 Motorcycle with Steib sidecar.

Dan was on the motorcycle and Yosuke on the sidecar by the way.

And what are they doing in England? Well, Dan was tasked to to find and recruit a _Blessed_ that was detected in the said country while Yosuke serves as his bodyguard, just in case for any hostile people around.

The two currently looking at the distance and on the far end of the road, they see large mansion surrounded by trees, bushes and a few houses.

"Is that the place where the new _Blessed_ was detected?" Yosuke asked. He is currently wearing a red and white jacket over an orange t-shirt, white pants and orange rubber shoes. He is also wearing an orange sunglasses and a yellow & black headphone around his neck.

Dan nodded, "Yeah." he replied. He is currently a brown long-sleeve shirt over a blue high-collar shirt, light-brown pants and black boots. He then looks at the documents in his hands, "His name is Alexander Campbell II, his family is one of the four major noble rich families in England with those being the Alisters, the Darwins, the Becketts and the Campbells." he stated.

"Ugh... another noble...'' Yosuke groaned, "I hope he's not one of those high and mighty snot-nosed brats that uses their higher standings to make others miserable.'' he stated, "I hope that he's like our noble friends such as Sylvia.'' he pointed out.

Dan let's out a chuckle, "In contrast of what you just said, according to the people that we met before coming here, Mister Campbell is a gentlemen and doesn't like people who enjoy the suffering of others.'' he explained.

"Well... then, he's okay in my book." Yosuke replied, "Come on, let's go and meet this guy. The sooner we finish this recruitment she-bang, the sooner we get back in Neo-City.'' he said.

"All right." Dan replied as he started his motorcycle. And with that, the two made their way to the mansion.

Meanwhile, in the wide grassy fields, we see a young man riding a white horse running around the beautiful scenery. This is Alexander Campbell II or Xander to his family and friends.

 **Campbell Noble**

 **Alexander "Xander" Campbell II**

Xander is a tall young man with short spiky blonde hair, fair skin, slim and strong build and green eyes. Hes currently clad in a gray riding outfit composed of a gray riding shirt and gray riding jacket, black gloves, white riding pants, black riding boots and a pair of square framed glasses over his eyes.

Xander is the son of CEO of Campbell Incorporated Alexander Campbell I and Angela Balashov Campbell and an older sister named Claudia Campbell, Heiress of the Campbell House. His family is one of the four major noble rich families in England with those being the Alisters, the Darwins, the Becketts and the Campbells. His family is known for having a long line of great fencers and Xander and his sister are no exception. They were young prodigies of that art and they very close, always helping out each other, until one day when Xander discovered his Blessed powers, Claudia started to distance herself from Xander and it got their parents worried. It lasted for about one month and a half until Xander confronted his sister and had a talk. It turned out that she got jealous of her younger brother's powers and she wished that she could do something like that and so, Xander told Claudia that he was also jealous of her as well, because there were a lot of things that she could do that he couldn't but realized that there were things that only he can do just like how there are things that only Claudia can do to help people and with that, the siblings reconciled with each other.

The young man was having a nice time when he noticed a vehicle at the road from the distance, and judging by the direction, the vehicle is heading towards his home. Curious, he decided to greet the unexpected visitors.

Meanwhile at the said vehicle, Dan noticed the young man coming towards them on a horse.

"Would you look at that." Dan mused, "We found our _Blessed_.'' he pointed out with a smirk.

"Already?" Yosuke exclaimed, "Boy... that was fast." he said in awe.

Dan then stops his vehicle as Xander approaches them, "Good day. Privet, gentlemen.'' Xander greeted, "I see the two of you heading towards my home.'' he pointed out, "What business do you need?'' he asked.

Dan removes his helmet and turns to him, "Good day to you too." he greeted back, "You see, we came to meet you actually, Mister Alexander Campbell II.'' he replied.

This slightly surprises Xander, "I see... so, what business do you have for me?'' he asked.

"I'll be blunt with you sir." Dan began, "Are you experiencing something very supernatural from the past few months?'' he asked. His question took Xander aback which Dan noticed, "I'll take that reaction as a yes. Don't worry sir, your not the only with some sort of supernatural abilities.'' he pointed out as he gestures to Yosuke, "My friend right here also had such abilities as well. So you can trust us.'' he reassured.

"First things first. May I know whom am I talking to?" Xander asked.

"I believe we should talk about this somewhere private." Yosuke suggested, "And if possible, we need your family for this as well." he added.

Xander thought about it before nodding in agreement, "I see... then follow me to my home.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later they arrived at the mansion, they are gathered around the large living room. They were joined by a middle aged man, woman and a young woman.

 **Campbell Noble and CEO of Campbell Inc.**

 **Alexander Campbell I**

Alexander is a middle aged man inch taller than Xander with a short combed spiky blonde hair, fair skin, well slim and strong build and blue eyes. He wears a gray business suit composed of a white button up shirt with a black and gray diagonal stripped necktie under a buttoned gray business jacket, a wrist watch on his left wrist, a signet ring on his left middle finger, a pair of gray pants with a black belt, black socks, black shoes and a pair of black square framed glasses over his eyes.

 **Campbell Noble and Fencing Teacher**

 **Angela Balashov Campbell**

Angela is a middle aged woman the same height as Xander with long blonde hair held in a bun, fair skin, slim and strong build and green eyes. She wears a white long sleeved button up blouse under a black vest, a wrist watch on her left wrist, a signet ring on her left ring finger, a black formal skirt, black stockings and black high heeled shoes.

 **Heiress of the Campbell Household**

 **Claudia Campbell**

Claudia is a tall young woman the same height as Xander with long waist length flowing blond hair that's held by a black headband on top of her head, fair skin, slim average build, big bust and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white knee length white casual dress, a silver bracelet and white shoes.

Dan already finished explaining about the Heroes Coalition, the origins of the _Blesseds_ and _Gifts_ and the existence of the multiverse, much to their surprise and awe.

"I see... so that explains the mysterious powers that my son has." Alexander mused.

"How long has it been ever since your son got his Gift?" Yosuke asked.

"About two months ago, I believe." Angela replied.

"So... what exactly is your son's ability?" Dan asked in curiosity.

Xander answered for his parents stead, "My abilities or Gift allows myself to turn completely invisible including whatever I hold in my possession" he explained.

"Invisibility... that's cool.'' Yosuke commented with a grin.

"Now I understand the situation and the purpose of my son getting such powers. I guess the two of you came all the way here to recruit my son for the Coalition.'' Alexander pointed out.

"To sum it all up then yeah." Dan admitted.

"I see." Angela mused before turning her attention to her son, "So what do you think, Xander?'' she asked.

Xander thought about it, "Honestly... I want to join... I want to help other people but I believe I just can't leave you all behind." he confessed.

"Son... I believe you should join. If this is something that you want, then who are we to stop you.'' Alexander stated.

"My boy. You are all grown-up, you are capable of making the right decisions. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.'' Angela said with a smile.

"You should join brother. I believe you'll become a fine hero that will make us and everyone proud." Claudia said with a smile.

"Father... Mother... Claudia...'' Xander muttered before smiling, "Thank you. I promise, I will do my best and I will make you proud." he declared which earns him nods of appreciation from his family.

Yosuke then spoke, "Nice seeing family moments like this. Compare to mine, they're making me work like a horse.'' he grumbled only to be shut up when Dan puts him in a headlock.

Later that day, Xander packs up his things and was ready to go.

He's now clad in a modern gentleman's outfit composed of a white button up shirt with a dark gray colored neck tie under a light gray button up vest under an open gray business jacket, a pair of gray pants with a black belt, black leather shoes and a silver ring with a symbol of an eagle with a fencing sword on its beak (his family crest) on his right index finger.

Before leaving, his father gave him a cane sword with his family's crest and told him to make not only them but also the Campbell House proud. After saying their goodbyes, Dan and Yosuke along with Xander left the place by entering a portal that leads to Neo-City.

After her brother left, Claudia stares up at the skies for a minute before entering the mansion. Unbeknownst to her, a strange light is seen making its way towards her home.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile on an Earth-like world where people with superpowers known as "Quirks", if you guessed it right it's Izuku Midoriya and his UA buddies' home world. Walking in the streets, we see Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Satonaka and Terrence Ohno looking around the place.

"This is a pretty interesting world, Izuku and the others had.'' Chie mused.

"So... what are we doing here again?" Kanji asked with his arms at the back of his head.

Terrence then checks on his tablet, "We're here to recruit a very unique person." he replied, "The Coalition had their eyes on this guy for a while now, and it's just a week ago that they decided to recruit him. The staff already contact him yesterday morning and they gave me the task to meet up with him today and since I had no capabilities to fight, they had the two of you come along just in case things get troublesome." he explained.

"Roger!" Chie replied, "I wonder what kind of person the new recruit is.'' she mused.

"Probably someone with a powerful Quirk." Kanji exclaimed.

Terrence chuckled, "Actually... the person that we're looking for doesn't have a Quirk or _Gift_.'' he clarified.

"Pardon?" Kanji asked.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from the other side of the streets, the three then went to the source of the noise and saw a crowd of people watching an amazing spectacle. The trio began to watch a thug-looking villain was sent flying in the air by a young male adult.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Chie asked.

"That thug whom's Quirk is fire started wrecking havoc in this area until that young man began to trash him around.'' a guy replied in amazement.

"That young man is not just any man! He's the infamous quirkless vagabond... the Vigilante Activist, Drake Gallantry!" another guy exclaimed with a smile.

 **Quirkless Vagabond & Vigilante Activist**

 **Drake Gallantry**

Drake is a young man with a tall stature and slim yet fit physique. He has a neck-length messy brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a brown long coat with a thick collar over a red turtleneck shirt with a black crescent necklace, black pants with tape straps, gray & black sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

The thug then stood up, "This is impossible! How come a Quirkless person like you could beat me?'' he demanded in confusion.

"I'm just that strong, no matter what you say, I'm strong.'' Drake replied in a strong Scottish accent.

"Bullshit! The Quirkless are weak! And will always be weak! They can't even become heroes because of how weak they are!" the thug exclaimed arrogantly.

Drake smirked before pointing his finger at the thug, "That's where you're wrong! Being a hero doesn't always applies with those with powers or those who wear capes! Anyone and I mean anyone can become a hero! A doctor who saves lives through surgery? That's a hero! A teacher who teaches for kids who can't go to school? That's a hero! A simple man returning a bag of money rather keeping it? That's a hero! Anyone can become a hero as simple as that!" he exclaimed before pointing his finger on a man, "That guy over there can be a hero!" he said before pointing his finger at an old lady, "That old lady can become a hero!" he said as he pointed at a kid, "That kid can become a hero!" he said, "A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself! Be who wanna be, be be who you are! Everyone's a hero, everyone's a star! Everyone who does their best they can is a hero!" he finished as everyone began to cheer.

The thug then charges ahead, "Shut up! You don't know what you're saying?!" he yelled igniting his fist with flames.

Drake also charges ahead, "I never expect you would understand! Not even those heroes who protect this city understands either! The only one who understands me is All Might himself!" he declared.

"SHUT UUUUUPPPP!" the thug shouted throwing a flaming punch.

Drake runs towards the thug and jumps up sideways striking his opponent's head with the sole of his highest foot, and with great momentum, the impact of his strike was so strong that it sends the thug flying and skidding on the ground before crashing to a wall unconscious.

Drake casually dusted his shoulders before turning to one civilian, "Call those ungrateful police, I need to get out of here before they see me again." he said.

"Sure. But we can't thank you enough for helping us Mister Gallantry, the others may think of you as a vigilante but to us, you're a hero." an old man said with a smile with the crowd nodding in agreement.

Drake smiled back, "I thank you for those words." he replied.

"Mister Drake Gallantry." a voice called.

Drake turns around to see Terrence, Chie and Kanji walking towards him, he eyed them from head to toe before speaking, "Let me guess, you're the representative from this Heroes Coalition." he pointed out.

Terrence nodded, "Shall we talk about this somewhere else?" he suggested.

Drake smiled, "Come with me." he replied.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	14. Prepare for im-PACT!

It's late afternoon in a place called the Farfort. The Fartfort is a small village on an island in Southeastern Ylisse and is Donnel's hometown. Currently, the village is having a dilemma as numerous hordes of Emotionless has been terrorizing them for over a week, so the villagers decided to build a wall around their village to prevent the creatures from attacking but they don't know how long will the wall hold for them.

When Chrom heard about this, he requested the Heroes Coalitions to send someone to help the village. The Coalitions responded by sending a newly-formed team, no, it's not Team Idolo, but a new team that will sure leave an im-PACT.

Outside the village's wall, we see a group of twelve persons standing on guard, among those persons are Duncan "Firebreather" Rosenblatt and Lyndel Flamberge.

Duncan currently has his hair spiked up like a flame, he wears a battle armor that consists of a golden harness that covers his shoulder blades and the center of his chest, with a few interlocking plates. In addition, he had bracers that cover his forearms. Outside of that, he wears a pair of skin-tight red pants and is barefooted. His dragon wings are currently folded.

Duncan serves as leader of the new team while Lyndel serves as his second-in-command.

Lyndel then took notice of a large horde of Emotionless making their way towards the village, "They've come, Sir Duncan." she announced with narrowed eyes.

Duncan nodded, "All right... time to get rid of these guys once and for all.'' he declared before getting into a battle stance, "PACT! Let's bring them some impact!" he roared.

And with that, the team charges towards their foes.

 **(Play Juice Robinson NJPW Theme - MOON CHILD by May's)**

A teenage boy then charges towards a large group of Emotionless. He has a short brown hair and purple-blue eyes. He wears a black school uniform jacket over a red undershirt, black slacks and white rubber shoes. This is Juugo Yama.

 **Treasure Hunter**

 **Juugo Yama**

Juugo then brought out a golden-colored pen-like object from his left pocket before stabbing it on the ground, suddenly... the ground shoots out a number of golden-colored chains which immediately binds his targets.

"Everyone! Take them down now!" Juugo called out.

The first to strike is another teenage boy. He has a messy black hair and has blue eyes. He wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar over his short-sleeve white t-shirt. He also wears a pair of black jeans partnered with some blue and white sneakers. This is Saito Hiraga.

 **Knight Familiar**

 **Saito Hiraga**

Saito swung his sword, Derfflinger, and began to slice and decapitate every bounded Emotionless he could see, "Yaaaaaahhh!" he roared before slicing another creature on half, Saito then brought out his SIG Sauer P226 and began shooting some Emotionless on the head, killing them.

Then a teenage girl charges towards another group of bounded creatures. She is a petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes. She wears a white, buttoned up shirt, a short, black skirt, and a long, black cape. She has the school's emblem tied onto the collar of her shirt. She also wears long, black socks that goes up to her thighs and a pair of black shoes. This is Louise Francoise Le Blanca Dela Valliere, Saito's master and wife.

 **Noble Mage**

 **Louise Francoise Le Blanca Dela Valliere**

Louise then brought out her wand and pointed it towards the Emotionless, "Die before me, you pheasants!" she exclaimed with her wand glowing, "Explosion!" she chanted as the her target then exploded into black smoke one by one.

Juugo is seen standing next to Saito, "All other wizards from your world are ranked from Dot to Square based on how many elements they can control. Louise's rank is "zero" and yet she is more powerful than any of them.'' he commented.

Saito chuckled, "Yep... those idiots completely underestimate her.'' he replied with a grin.

Then another teenage girl charges towards a group of Emotionless. She is a tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also carries a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. This is Samui.

 **Kumogakure Ninja**

 **Samui**

Samui then brought out her tanto, filling it with her chakra as she began in striking down every Emotionless on her path while kicking them at the same time.

Right behind Samui is another teenage girl fighting another horde of Emotionless. The girl has a short ginger-colored hair and has grayish-purple eyes. She wears an orange vest with white linings over a white sleeveless yet collared white blouse, gray school skirt, white socks with red lines and brown loafers. This is Mai Tokiha.

 **HiME**

 **Mai Tokiha**

Mai then activates her element as a set of 4 golden rings with magatama appears around her wrists and ankles, "Take this! HAAAA!" she bellowed as she unleashes a ring of fire towards her targets, making them explode and burn into crisps, "All right!" she cheered.

"Keep your guard up, Mai." Samui reminded.

"I know... I know..." Mai whined.

Then another teenage boy is seen fighting with another group of creatures. He has medium blond hair with dark grey eyes, he wears a blue tabard decorated with a red colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. He also wears a single, drop earring ornamented with a ruby in his left ear. This is Kurapika.

 **Hunter**

 **Kurapika**

Kurapika uses a pair of bokkens to strike down his targets while delivering some painful kicks at the same time. He then unleashes a long line of chain, wrapping on Emotionless before slamming it down numerous times on the ground.

Right behind Kurapika, we see a young man charging towards another group of Emotionless. The young man has is tall with a lean, muscular build and has a dark brown skin tone. He has a messy short black hair and has dark eyes, and has light facial hair. He wears a black top, dark-gray cargo pants and black boots. This is Jeet Rage.

 **Indian Wrestler**

 **Jeet Rage**

Jeet tackles down one Emotionless and began bashing the creature with his fist, he stood up and grabs the creature from behind and quickly delivers a powerful German Suplex. He then noticed another Emotionless charging towards him, Jeet then ignites his hand with flames, "Burn!" he roared before unleashing a wave of fire towards the creature, burning it ashes. The Indian National looks at his hand, "Not there yet.'' he muttered.

"I think that was powerful." Kurapika commented with a smile.

Meanwhile, we see a teenage boy and a teenage girl fighting side by side against a horde of Emotionless.

The teenage boy has a short black hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white buttoned-collard uniform with a black necktie, black trousers and brown loafers. This is You Satou.

 **Ben-To Brawler**

 **You Satou**

The teenage girl has a busty appearance, she has a wild-long blonde hair, she has blue eyes and wears glasses. She wears a white collared shirt with a red bow-tie, red plaid skirt, white socks and red sneakers. This is Ayame Shaga, You's cousin.

 **Ben-To Brawler**

 **Ayame Shaga**

"Let's go, Shaga!" You exclaimed.

Ayame licks her lips, "Okay!" she complied.

Ayame jumps forward and kicks one Emotionless by the head before kicking another one, the impact of her kick sends the creature crashing towards it's companions. Ayame hops over another creature and delivered a spinning wheel kick on two Emotionless, knocking them down.

"Graaagh!" You roared while punching every Emotionless in sight, the impact of his punches were more than enough to blow their heads to bits, "I'm not done yet!" he bellowed by kneeing one creature across it's jaw before following it with a bloody stomp to it's face.

As this going on, Juugo and Saito watches the cousins fight from a far.

"Who knew people who fights over a half-priced bento can be this strong." Saito commented.

"Maybe we should get ourselves involve with their business once in a while." Juugo suggested.

Meanwhile, we see a teenage girl being surrounded by a group of Emotionless. The girl has a short blue hair, she has brownish-orange eyes and has pointy ears. She had a slightly small stature and a surprisingly, curvaceous appearance. She wears a dark-blue over-sized witch hat with yellowish-orange rings and a diamond tip, she wears a fluffy collar connected to a dark-blue cape, she wears a dark-blue leotard, a dark-brown tights, dark-blue socks with yellow linings and brown shoes. She hold a book in hand. This is Noelle Fyne.

 **Elf Mage**

 **Noelle Fyne**

Noelle shakingly looks around before letting out a loud gulp, "G-G-G-Get away from me!" she cried out loud while pointing a hand upwards. Then a large sum of bright light was shot up to the sky, "Tuiteam Draoidheil!" she chanted in panic as the bright light forms into a sphere before shooting magical beams towards the creatures, killing them one by one via exploding with every shots.

Meanwhile, Mai, Samui and Louise pops their heads out from a large boulder, "Wow..." Mai spoke, "... Noelle's magic is tad overkill when she's in panic.'' she commented.

"And they say I have no control of my magic." Louise muttered in annoyance.

As this is going on, Lyndel calmly walks towards another group of Emotionless with narrowed eyes, "Kneel before your queen!" she ordered as numerous card decks floats around her, spiraling in circle, she then extended her hand forward, "Punishment!" she shouted before the cards flew towards her targets, raining them and grazing them by the sharpness of the attacks, dismembering their limbs and decapitating heads on the process.

"That was impressive your majesty!" Noelle complimented.

Lyndel flips her hair, "Of course." she huffed in reply.

Saito and Juugo then took notice of a mammoth-based Emotionless making it's way towards them, "We got inbound!" the latter alerted.

Duncan then steps forward, "Leave this to me." he said before grabbing a boulder, four times his size, "I am... after all... a son of a Kaiju!" he roared before throwing the boulders towards the gigantic Emotionless.

The boulder smashes on the creature's head, dazing it a bit, Duncan then flew forward in extreme speed before delivering a powerful punch which was enough for the creature to backpedal, Duncan continues to unleash a fury of hard-hitting punch to the creature before grabbing it trunk, he then proceeds to spin the large creature around and around, and with all his might, he threw the Emotionless into the sky.

Duncan watches the creature go up before taking a deep breath, he then let's out a giant fireball and aimed towards the falling Emotionless, the fireball hits it's traget which causing a huge explosion, blasting the Emotionless into pieces.

Lyndel then stood next to him, "Impressive." she complimented with a grin.

Duncan ran a hand on his hair, "Thanks." he replied, "I got it from my dad." he mused with a grin.

 **Bzzzttt...**

After eliminating every Emotionless on sight, the team returned to village giving them some assistance. Louise, Samui, Mai, Ayame and Noelle are distributing some rations to the villagers while You, Saito and Juugo helping some guys fixing their damage houses from previous attacks, and Kurapika and Jeet are providing first aid to people with injuries.

Meanwhile, Lyndel and Duncan are having a conversation with one of the villagers. The villager is a slightly portly old woman, she has a brown hair tied in a short, low ponytail and has brown eyes. She wears a green and black dress that nearly reaches her toes, and she wears brown sandals. This is Donnel's Mother.

 **Farfort Villager**

 **Donnel's Mother**

"We can't thank ya youngsters enough for saving us." Donnel's mother said in gratitude, "Now, we can continue on with our lives without living in fear.'' she stated with a smile.

"It's no problem." Duncan reassured, "We're just glad that we're able to help you people.'' he said with smile.

"By the way... ya mentioned my son, Donnie, is part of yer organization." Donnel's mother pointed out, "How is he doing?'' she asked.

"Donnel is doing good." Lyndel replied, "From what I heard that Donnel is currently one of the top trainees at the moment." she said, "It won't be long before he is put in a team." she stated.

Donnel's mother nodded, "I see, I see." she mused, "I'm so proud of him.'' she said with a smile.

Duncan then heard his communicator making a small noise and decided to answer it, "What's up, Terrence?'' he answered.

 _"How is the mission going, Duncan?"_ the voice of Terrence Ohno asked.

Duncan smirked, "Yup! Mission accomplished." he declared.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	15. The Hunting Team

It was early morning at an abandoned city located in another world somewhere in the multiverse, the entire city is ruins, buildings a covered in vines and weeds, broken cars are scattered across the cracked streets and broken debris blocks the road.

At the main square, the area is currently infested by countless Emotionless, roaming around, not minding each other while looking for anything that they can put their claws on.

Suddenly, the creatures heard footsteps, all of their heads turns to their right to see a group of twelve people slowly making their way towards them. The group consists of Luna Loud, Malvina Rasputin, Alla Yuliya, Aria "Arinah" Sakurada, Eustace Bagge, Shizune Takatsuki, Lunette Yaeger, Lavi, Tsunayoshi Sawada and three more males.

The first male is a teenage boy has a big and round physique with blue spiky hair, dark eyes and a red nose. He wears a brown open overalls that reaches his knee level over a yellow tank top with fork and knife symbol, a black and blue rubber shoes with yellow linings and an orange head protector. This is Bud Bison.

 **Ace Fighter**

 **Bud Bison**

The second male is a tall young man and has a muscular physique, he has a dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes, and has a goatee. He wears a gray sleeveless muscle shirt with a red linings, dark-gray pants and white leather shoes. This Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad.

 **Ace Boxer**

 **Yasutora "Chad" Sado**

The third male is another teenage boy has a light-brown hair styled in a bowl-cut and has grayish-blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless top, green pants, green laced boots, a black fingerless arm-length gloves on his right arm, a trio of bracelets on his left arm and a light orange scarf wrapped around his neck area. This is Hunter Isaac Rey.

 **Ace Fighter**

 **Hunter Isaac Rey**

The group is a newly-formed team from Neo-City's Heroes Coalition are called The Hunting Team with Hunter as it's leader and Luna as it's second-in-command. The new team was given a lukewarm response from everyone though some questions Hunter's capabilities as a leader. Everyone admits that Hunter is great fighter but he is pretty much dislike by nearly everyone, though not on the same level as Alden Cole and Eric Cartman but his personality rubs people the long way, he is too hotheaded, too reckless and too biased with his own beliefs.

And while his teammates don't mind him at all, they tend to ignore him and mostly listens to Luna, whom they see as a better leader.

Hunter looks at the creatures with a shit-eating grin, "Okay, team, let's get these things out of this city!" he declared before bringing out his sword, "CHAAAAAAAAAAARGGGE!" he roared before charging forward... all by himself.

His team stayed behind watching run straight ahead with blank looks, Luna let's out a sigh, "There goes the runaway train.'' she muttered with a facepalm.

Malvina scoffed, "Such a reckless leader." she commented, "Marcus-sama would have come up with a plan before getting into battle.'' she stated.

Lavi then spoke, "Marcus is reckless as Hunter though." he pointed out, "The difference is... Marcus has the brain to back up his recklessness.'' he added.

Tsunayoshi then spoke, "Come on, guys, Hunter is still new to being a team leader.'' he pointed out while waving his hands.

"He's right." Shizune spoke in agreement, "At least give him a chance to prove himself.'' she stated.

Lunette crosses her arms, "Well... if he survives long enough then I'll consider giving him a chance.'' she stated.

"Bah!" Eustace scoffed, "Stupid boy is going to die today and he's got nothing to blame but himself." he stated while crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Bud exclaimed in agreement.

Shizune sighed, "You guys...'' she muttered in disbelief.

Alla then turns to Luna, "So, what should we do?'' she asked.

Luna looks around with a thoughtful look when an idea hits her, "Chad, Lavi, Bud and Tsuna... take down the Emotionless from the left side, Shizune, Lunette, Malvina and Alla take down those on the right side while Arinah, Eustace and I will assist Hunter and to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.'' she instructed earning a nod from her team.

And with that, the team minus one charges towards their targets.

 **(Play Tommy Dreamer Theme - Man in the Box by Alice in Chains)**

Chad was the first to strike, covering his whole arm with black & red fitting armor, he began to bashing one Emotionless with a series of right hooks and an uppercut, he then charges his fist with energy, "EL DIRECTO!" he shouted before punching his fist forward, unleashing a powerful energy blast, blasting the creature into pieces.

Lavi then activated his Iron Hammer, "Hellfire and Ash!" he chanted before striking his hammer on the ground to use the Fire seal which creates a torrent of flames in the form of a snakes, the flaming snakes would then circles around a group of Emotionless, "Man!" he yelled as his hammer grew bigger before smashing it down on his targets, flattening them.

Bud then transforms into his other form, Taurus Fire with two horns and metallic armor plates, "OX TACKLE!" he roared before tackling one Emotionless down, he then began to glow red, "BERSERK PUNCH!" he roared before rapidly smashing his fist on his target until it's head got destroyed, he quickly stood up and immediately charges forward and tackles another Emotionless with his horns.

Tsuna then charges forward in great speed before delivering a swift kick on Emotionless, sending the creature crashing towards it's companions. Another one tried to claw him but Tsuna dodges and retaliated by doing roundhouse kick, taking down the creature to the ground. Tsuna then flew up to the sky before diving down towards his targets, "X-Stream!" he shouted while rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to the top, flames lagging behind, until they are completely covered with spiraling flames until they turn into ashes.

Shizune charges forward while charging up with bluish-colored flames around her fist, she tackles down one creature and began to bash it's face numerous times. She then stood up and attacks another one by delivering a flaming kick on her target which sends it crashing towards the sides, Shizune quickly gathers a large quantity of flames from her mouth, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" she roared while unleashing continuous stream of flames, incinerating her targets on the process.

Lunette then charges forward with blades in hands, she began to slice every creatures on her way while kicking and punching at the same time. Lunette then took notice of a group of Emotionless from a distance, she then charges towards them while activating her semblance which increases her speed four times and upon reaching her targets, her blades were then coated by flames before slashing down her targets to ashes.

A group of Emotionless charges towards Alla, who brought out her gun and began to shooting the creatures down one by one, she then brought out another handgun before shooting down another Emotionless coming at her from behind. Alla then pulls out a cylinder-shaped grenade from her pockets, she pressed the red button before throwing it in the middle of a group of Emotionless, blasting the creatures in the pieces.

Malvina then appears next to her wearing a hardhat while holding a mop in hand, "That's amazing, Alla!" she complimented, "I know you had the ability to fight but I never expected you to be this good!" she said in awe.

"You had to thank the training camp for that." Alla replied, "By the way... what the heck are you suppose to be, my mistress?'' she asked with a blank look.

Meanwhile, another group of Emotionless running towards Eustace, the old man then activated his _Gift_ , turning his frail physique into a large, muscular body, "Come on at me, you stupid monsters!" he challenged catching one creature by the neck, he then noticed three more Emotionless making their way towards him, the old man then curled the Emotionless in hand into a ball before rolling it towards the other creatures, hitting them and turning them into bowling pins.

"All right my friends, take our enemies down!" Arinah ordered as several toys such as toy soldiers, stuff animals and robot ran pass her and began ganging on every Emotionless on their path, taking them in the most brutalest ways as possible.

Luna then charges forward with an electric guitar in hand, "Rock en Roll Baby!" she cheered before swinging her "weapon" around, hitting one Emotionless on the head and then hitting another one on it's chest, she then kicks another one to the curb, "We're gonna have a party tonight!" she cheered before strumming her guitar which then unleashes a powerful sound waves, sending the creatures flying onto different directions.

Meanwhile, Hunter jumps forward and landed in the middle of a horde of Emotionless, he then brought out a long sword, "All right, let's do this!" he declared as one Emotionless ran towards him but he quickly slices it in half before decapitating another one, he then threw his sword like a javelin towards another Emotionless on the head, he then pulls out a dagger and charges it with a light energy, "Takes this!" he yelled before thrusting his weapon forward, "Divine... JUDGEMENT!" he roared while unleashing a powerful energy blast, destroying every Emotionless on it's path.

After an hour of battle, the team managed to get rid of every Emotionless in the city with Hunter finishing one by stabbing his sword on it's head as it slowly disintegrates into dust.

Hunter then placed his sword on his left shoulder, "Whooo! That was a doozy!" he exclaimed with a grin, "Good work team! Our mission is a success!" he declared while turning around only to find his team gone, "Team?" he called out, "Where did everybody go?'' he asked while looking around in confusion.

 **Bzzzttt...**

In a nearby city just a few miles away from the abandoned one, we see the rest of the team hanging outside an ice cream shop with a red-colored RV parked by the sidewalk.

And while the rest are having a good time with their treats, Luna is currently on the phone, "Mission accomplished, Jeremie.'' she declared, "Took care of the Emotionless from that city.'' she stated.

 _"Good work, team."_ the voice of Jeremie Belpois praised, _"Enjoy your ice cream break and be back here in an hour.''_ he advised.

After ending the call, Luna puts away her phone and took a lick of her ice cream when Tsuna spoke, "Are you sure it's fine to leave Hunter all alone in that city?'' he asked in concern.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "He'll be fine.'' she reassured with an uncaring look.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back at the abandoned city, we can hear Hunter's voice from the distance.

"Oh no... I'm lost... and all alone..." Hunter's voice wailed, "And that odd shaped cloud in the sky is giving me the finger!" she cried.

Meanwhile at one building in the city, we see three men and a bird standing on the rooftop while looking down at the streets. The first man has a bulk musculature and manly frame, but with irregularly shaped ears, animal-like legs with feet initially depicted to be claws of three digits which were later revised to two digits and of round toes, and razor-sharp teeth. He had dark red skin and short black hair slicked back on his head. The man had prominent facial bones and would constantly squint his eyes. He was the largest of the Royal Guards and scarcely clothed, only wearing a pair of skintight black pants. This is Menthuthuyoupi.

 **Former Chimera Ant Royal Guard**

 **Menthuthuyoupi**

The second man is a tough, looking old man with a short, flat-topped white hair and an all around facial hair, his blue eyes are hidden behind his sunglasses. He wears a black leather vest over a gray t-shirt, gray pants and white shoes. This is Clarence "Clay" Morrow.

 **Former SAMCRO Member**

 **Clarence "Clay" Morrow**

The last man is a brown-skinned young man with a neck-length messy light-brown hair and has indigo eyes. He wears a red-buttoned vest, black pants and white sneakers. This is Babatunde.

 **Animal Poacher**

 **Babatunde**

The bird on Babatunde's shoulder is a cockatoo with a slender, muscular appearance and is very tall. He has a patchy, ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes, and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot. He also has unusually long and sharp talons for a cockatoo, and his feathers often molt. Like other Sulphur cockatoos, he has white and yellow crest feathers on the top of his head. This is Nigel.

 **Sulphur Cockatoo**

 **Nigel**

Clay looks around before letting out a whistle, "Men... they sure decimated every Emotionless in this city.'' he pointed out, "The Coalitions are doing a mighty fine work on cleaning them out.'' he stated, "What do you think, kid?'' he asked turning Babatunde.

Babatunde is petting Nigel as he spoke, "This works in our favor.'' he said, "The Joker wanted to expand our organization and this is the best place to start.'' he stated.

Menthuthuyoupi then spoke, "By the way... what are we going to do with that kid over there?'' he asked jabbing a thumb at Hunter, whom is circling around the streets.

Babatunde scoffed, "Leave him be.'' he replied, "He is not worth our time.'' he said, "But feel free to shoot him if you feel like it.'' he beckoned.

Clay smirked before aiming his shotgun at Hunter before a firing shot, a bullet hits Hunter's left leg causing blood to shot out as the ace fighter fell down to the ground, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he screamed in agony, "MY LEG!" he cried in pain, "SOMEONE SHOT MY LEG!" he cried louder while clutching his wounded leg.

Clay and Menthuthuyoupi let's out a diabolical chuckle as Babatunde spoke, "Let's go guys.'' he beckoned, "We got better things to do.'' he claimed.

And with that, the trio of men and a bird walks away while Hunter kept on crying in pain.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	16. Welcome to Private Aichii Academy

The Private Aiichi Symbiosis Academy was originally a high school for high-class girls. When it became co-ed, the girls, out of fear, asked to be permitted to bring weapons to school. When that was enforced, a five-member vigilante corps-like organization called the "Tenka Goken" (Supreme Five Swords) was also formed.

After many generations, the Five Swords eventually became a group which corrected problematic students, and the academy started proactively accepting such students in order to correct them.

That all changes... a bit... when a young man arrives and defies them as he is free to do anything he wants.

Aiichi is currently where Deadly Hearts are stationed after it's been reported that several Emotionless were spotted in that world. The Emotionless' presence were confirmed when the creatures attacked Aiichi forcing the Five Swords and several students to fight them and were nearly got overwhelmed because of the unreasonably large number of the creatures.

Fortunately for them, the Deadly Hearts arrives and helps them in getting rid of the creatures before things gets worse. After the battle, the team introduced themselves and told them their task in eliminating the creatures. They told them about the Heroes Coalitions and the existence of the multiverse while providing visual evidence which were enough for them to believe the team.

And while thankful for their help, the Five Swords are not keen with the presence of the male members of the team while the girls are much more welcomed. And while Trafalgar D. Water Law reassures them that they're only there to eliminate the Emotionless but the Five Swords distrusts the guys because of their beliefs that all men are perverts.

The two sides then decided to settle things in a duel, four members of the Five Swords will take on four members of the team, and if the team wins, the boys will be allowed to stay in Aiicho for the duration of their mission. However... the duel is proven to be one sided as all four members of the Five Swords were all defeated by the far more powerful and well-trained Zoro Roronoa, Kagura Mikazuchi, Edward Elric and Taichi "Tai" Yagami.

Although bitter of the lost, the Five Swords honored their deal and allowed the boys to stay in Aiicho for the entire duration of their mission.

A week staying in Aiicho that the Five Swords and the rest of the student body realized that guys aren't actually bad... except for Black Star and Gray Fullbuster since the former annoys them and Gray's habit of stripping... but the rest made friends with them.

* * *

It was a nice morning in Aiicho, the scene starts in a room where Law, Kagura and Shinpachi Shimura having a conversation with the Five Swords which consists of five teenage girls.

The first girl has a fair skin, a short black hair in a traditional bobcut and has purple eyes with a half demon mask covering her right eyes. She wears a black long-sleeved sailor uniform with a white collar and a red neckerchief with a belt and a rope wrapped around her waist, black miniskirt, black high socks with a white garter and brown shoes. This is Rin Onigawara.

 **Supreme Five Swords Member**

 **Rin Onigawara**

The second girl has an average height with long wavy blonde hair tied in two front curls and a single braid, she has blue eyes, a very fair skin and possesses a well endowed figure. She wears a white collared shirt with blue cuffs and maroon necktie, she has a brown rapier holster belt wrapped around her waist, blue miniskirt with a gray bottom, white high socks with a blue garter and brown shoes. This is Mary Kikakujou.

 **Supreme Five Swords Member**

 **Mary Kikakujou**

The third girl has a petite frame and looks younger than she is. She has a very long straight blonde hair that she wears with a pink bow and has a sharp blue eyes. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a maroon tie and a blue miniskirt with a gray bottom. She has a katana that she wears on her left side in a belt. She also wears a cape that is white on one side and pink in the other. She wears knee-high silver boots and white gloves with blue cuffs. This is Warabi Hanasaka.

 **Supreme Five Swords Member**

 **Warabi Hanasaka**

The fourth girl is a beautiful girl with a long green hair that reaches down to her waist with an antenna hair sticking out on the top of her head and has wide golden circular eyes. She wears a white collared shirt with blue cuffs and red necktie, she has a pink belt made of beads wrapped around her waist, blue miniskirt with a gray bottom, blue thigh-high socks with a gray garter and brown shoes. This is Satori Tamaba.

 **Supreme Five Swords Member**

 **Satori Tamaba**

The fifth girl is a very beautiful girl. Her skin is very white and pale. Her hair is a long white-silver hair tied in a high pigtails with a ribbon bell tied on the left side and she has blood-red eyes which are closed at the moment. She wears a white shoulderless miko shirt with an over-sized sleeves with red stitches over a white sleeveless collared shirt with a maroon tie, a high-waist red hakama pants with a red sash wrapped around her waist, white socks and black & red clogs. This is Tsukuyo Inaba.

 **Supreme Five Swords Member**

 **Tsukuyo Inaba**

Law checks on his tablet, "We've been here for a week and so far, we got four cases of Emotionless attacking this school.'' he stated.

Rin then spoke, "How long do you think these attacks will last?'' she questioned.

Law shrugged his shoulders, "It depends.'' he answered, "The last time we've done something like this is back at one town where it took us three weeks until the Emotionless stops making appearance.'' he stated.

Shinpachi then turns to him, "If you think that we had it bad... Team Redemption took them ten weeks to finish their mission after the Emotionless stops appearing in the Domouto Kingdom.'' he pointed out with a blank look.

Tsukuyo then spoke, "This is troublesome.'' she muttered, "Students are already afraid of this attacks and the fact that we don't know when will these creatures make an appearance further spread fear across the school.'' she stated.

Warabi crosses her arms, "Just what's up with those people anyway?'' she asked in annoyance, "The Dark Forces, I mean.'' she clarified.

Kagura shook her head, "As much as we want to think that the Dark Forces had a bigger motive behind these attacks... all we know is that they enjoyed creating chaos all across the multiverse.'' she explained.

Mary scoffed, "No goals, no honors and no respect.'' she muttered in disdain, "Just what kind of people are those from the Dark Force?'' she questioned.

"Those who don't care a thing about others.'' Satori answered with a big smile on her face.

"Please don't say that with a smile on your face.'' Shinpachi advised with a disturbed look on his face.

Law then spoke, "Changing the subject a little.'' he said, "It seems that the Coalitions and this academy has agreed to form an alliance, so it won't be long before the students in this, including you girls, are allowed to join the Coalitions or attend the Vanguard Academy.'' he explained.

Tsukuyo spoke, "Interesting.'' she mused.

"Just don't expect the rules here to be incorporated there.'' Shinpachi pointed out with blank look, "I understand the reason the girls here are armed to begin with is to keep boys from taking advantage of them, but you all decide that it still isn't enough so you all forced the guys who transfers into this school to look and act like a girl, pretty much taking away whatever makes the boys act like boys.'' he stated, "In a sense, you girls are the ones taking advantage of the boys here.'' he pointed out.

"Rest assure that the rules won't apply there.'' Rin reassured.

"That said though... I'm still worried about any boys that would suddenly take advantages of us.'' Mary stated.

Kagura spoke, "Don't worry... there is no denying that there are perverts in Vanguard Academy but they had standards.'' she reassured, "But if the pervert crosses the line, we had the Disciplinary Committee, the Safety Patrol and the VIPS to deal with them.'' she pointed out.

Suddenly, Chouji "Marucho" Marukura and two girls enters the room.

The first girl has a short pink hair with the left side of her face is covered by her hair and she has green eyes. She wears a white collared shirt with red cuffs and maroon necktie, she has a brown holster belt wrapped around her waist, red miniskirt with a gray bottom, white high socks with a red garter and brown shoes. This is Nono Muzonono, Rin's subordinate.

 **Aiichi Academy Student**

 **Nono Muzonono**

The second girl has a long blonde hair tied in two waist-length ojou ringlets with a silver butterfly-motif headband on the top of her head and she has blue eyes. She wears a purple long-sleeved elegant frilled buttoned dress with a white collar and red ribbon tie, a frilled cuffs and an additional white frills underneath, she wears a brown belt which holds her whip wrapped around her waist, red calf-length skirt with gray bottoms and brown laced boots. This is Choka U. Barazaki, Mary's subordinate.

 **Aiichi Academy Student**

 **Choka U. Barazaki**

"Mistress Rin/Lady Mary!" Nono and Choka called out at the same time in panic.

"What's wrong?'' Rin questioned.

"Umm... you ... see... I mean... they...'' Nono and Choka blabbered at the same time.

"Please calm down.'' Mary advised, "Tell us... what's going on?'' she asked.

Marucho pointed a finger at the window, "Why not look outside the window and see for yourself.'' he advised with a blank look.

Law, Kagura and Shinpachi alongside the Five Swords, sans Tsukuyo, looks out at the window and were greeted by the sight of a large number of Emotionless running around, causing havoc.

"EMOTIONLESS!" Shinpachi screamed with an exaggerated look of horror on his face.

"Let's go, everyone!" Law beckoned.

And with that, everyone left the room except for Tsukuyo whom remained seated on the couch, "Good-luck everyone.'' she said.

* * *

Outside the school grounds, we see Zoro, Tai, Edward, Black Star, Filia, Gray Fullbuster, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Winry Rockbell and a young man taking on the Emotionless.

The young man is tall and handsome, he has a messy black hair and has green eyes. He wears a blue open uniform jacket over a white collared shirt with a maroon necktie, blue slacks and brown shoes. This is Fudou Nomura.

 **Aiichi Academy Student**

 **Fudou Nomura**

Fudou then noticed the others running towards them, "Yo~'' he greeted with a grin as Rin and Mary stood next to his right and left respectively, "You ready to take on these freaks again?'' he questioned while stretching his fingers.

"Anyone got hurt?'' Mary asked.

"Fortunately no.'' Fudou answered, "But there will be if we don't get rid of these guys soon.'' he said.

Rin nodded, "Understood.'' she replied before turning to Nono, "Get the other students out of here and we'll take care of things here.'' she ordered.

"You too, Choka.'' Mary added.

Nono and Choka nodded, "Hai!" both girls complied before running off.

Edward then turns to Winry, "Yo, Winry! Go assist them.'' he beckoned.

Winry gave a two-finger salute, "Will do.'' she complied before following Nono and Choka.

"Okay, team, let's take them all down.'' Law commanded.

And with that, the team, the Five Swords and Fudou charges towards the Emotionless.

 **(Play Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism OST - Bala Mágica)**

The first to attack is Satori as she charges forward and strikes down one Emotionless with her sword while Warabi throws short blades towards one Emotionless hitting it on the chest and head before stabbing it on the chest with her sword.

Meanwhile, Mary takes on one Emotionless using her extremely high level of skill in western style fencing, accurately piercing central nerves of the creature with her rapier, she finishes her target by delivering a thrust upwards, killing it.

As this is going on, Rin is taking on several Emotionless, she then utilizes her breathing empowerment before deliver dozens of slashes towards her targets in a short amount of time, killing them all.

Meanwhile, Fudou takes on another Emotionless, the creature swung it's tail but Fudou blocks it's attacks with his left arm and using sheer muscle control, Fudou then focus his strength in one hand and unleash a powerful shock-wave palm strike, blasting the creature's body into bits.

Shinpachi then charges forward with a mad, comical face with a bokuto in hand, "WOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" he bellowed before hitting and smashing every Emotionless on his path, sending the creatures flying all over the place.

Marucho pressed his hands together and began to rub it fast, creating a massive amount of static electricity. He then raised his arms in the air and began to control the sands on the ground like tidal waves before aiming it towards a group of Emotionless burying them in thick sands, suffocating the creatures on the process.

From a short distance from Marucho, we see Tai casually avoiding claw and tail strikes with ease. Tai let's out a yawn before speaking, "Grand Order 14... Cease Movements." he ordered. Suddenly, all of the creatures attacking him stopped moving, Tai let's out a grin as he spoke again, "Grand Order 10... Tear Each Other Apart." he ordered. And with that, the Emotionless began to attack and killing one another as Tai watches them in amusement.

Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki charges towards another group of Emotionless, "Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb Mode!" the former ordered.

"Hai!" Tsubaki complied.

Tsubaki then turns herself into a small black bomb, Black Star grabs her and wasted no time throwing it to the ground, creating a thick cloud of smoke blinding and confusing the creatures. Tsubaki then transforms into a bokke and Black Star wasted no time in striking the creatures down one by one by hitting them with his weapon.

Meanwhile, we see Gray making his way towards another group of Emotionless, "Ice-Make... HAMMER!" Gray shouted as he created a large ice hammer that floats above the group of Emtionless before dropping on them with great force, smashing them to pieces.

As this is going on, Zoro held up three swords and charges towards a group of Emotionless. One creature madly went straight towards Zoro and attempted to swing it's claws but the green-haired swordsman blocks it with one sword, he then swing all three swords, slicing the creature into pieces. Four more Emotionless charges towards Zoro as he got into position, "Santortyu... Tatsumaki!" he said before spinning around with his swords unleashing a dragon-like tornado hitting his targets, blasting them all away.

Kagura then ran past Zoro and charges towards another group of Emotionless, Kagura then uses her magic ability, Gravity Change, towards the creatures which ceases their movements as they were pushed down to their knees. Kagura then brought out her sword and wasted no time, striking down her targets with one strike.

Meanwhile, we see Edward charging towards another group of Emotionless as he claps his hands together before placing it on top of the ground creating a transmutation circle, then suddenly Edward pulls out a large cannon from the ground and aims it towards a group of creatures before firing, blowing them all away on the process.

Then Filia jumps above him and charges towards a group of Emotionless running towards her direction and as Filia got closed to her targets, she bends down as she makes all kinds of knives, tools and accessories out of her hair and use it to hit every creatures coming towards her, knocking them all down to the ground.

Lastly, Law, calmly walks towards a group of Emotionless, "Room." he said. Suddenly, he created a spherical space around himself and the creatures, "Amputate.'' he said before swinging his weapon as the Emotionless' bodies were cut into pieces, killing them all.

* * *

And after an hour of fighting, the team, the Five Swords and Fudou are seen gathered around under the shade of a large tree, taking their time to relax after the fighting.

"Whoo... that was some battle.'' Gray commented.

"I hope that's the last of them..." Shinpachi wheezed.

"I had to agree with that.'' Wasabi said in agreement.

Kagura then turns to Fudou and the Five Swords, "From the way I see it... I believe you guys will do great once you've joined the Coalitions.'' she commented with a smile.

Fudou chuckled, "We look forward getting involved with you guys.'' he said with a grin.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	17. Welcome to Royal Biblia Academy

The Royal Biblia Academy is a secret organization that trains mages, and is one of the Three Great Magical Academies alongside Royal Liber Academy and Royal Akasha Academy. The academy receives donations from governments of various countries, and mages investigate unresolved problems and mysterious incidents that they believe to be magic-related in absolute secrecy. They are called magus.

Once one becomes a mage of the school, the school will pay one depending on the cases one has solved. But the mages need to buy magic tools and catalysts for their research with that money, so it dries up pretty quickly.

The school has a largely female student body due to how Mages are dominantly female, however, it is home to one male Paladin, the principle, and one male Magic King, alongside the Trinity Seven for whom the academy is famous.

* * *

Currently at the front yard of the Royal Biblia Academy, we see the place currently infested by Emotionless and obviously, the student were ordered inside the building except for a few exceptions.

Running out of the building are six girls and a single boy.

The first girl has a petite and slender frame with a short light blue-gray hair and a single horn. She wears a white collared dress shirt worn with a dark blazer jacket with the school emblem, and a plaid mini-skirt. She also sports a plaid cravat bowtie, black knee-length socks, and loafers. On her left ring finger, she wears a simple band ring. This is Arin Kannazuki.

 **Trinity Seven Member**

 **Arin Kannazuki**

The second girl has a short yet slender build with a long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. Additionally, her bangs are usually parted to one side, mostly covering her left eye. She wears a long white scarf with tassels, a vest over a white long sleeve shirt with a plaid bow tie in a butterfly knot. On her lower half, she wears a plaid mini-skirt, brown loafers, a black sock that covers her right calve, and a black leg warmer that conceals above her left knee. She also has two leg bands, with the right band worn higher than the left, which is put on the leg warmer and around her knee. This is Levi Kazama.

 **Trinity Seven Member**

 **Levi Kazama**

The third girl has a short and slender frame with a long blond hair. Her hairstyle is mostly short all around with her bangs swept to both sides, along with twin ahoges on top of her head. A portion of the back is grown much longer, reaching all the way to her legs. Lastly, she has a small red ribbon tied to the right side of her hair. She wears a white collared dress shirt worn under a dark blazer jacket with the school symbol under the right breast, and a plaid ribbon tied in a cravat knot around her neck. Additionally, she wears a plaid mini-skirt, black dress socks, and brown penny loafers. This is Mira Yamana.

 **Trinity Seven Member**

 **Mira Yamana**

The fourth girl is tall, long-legged and has a slender frame who is almost always smiling due to her cheerful and friendly nature. She has a modest bust and long dark hair that covers her entire back. On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. She wears a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposes her cleavage, stomach and navel, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes. This is Akio Fudou.

 **Trinity Seven Member**

 **Akio Fudou**

The fifth girl is a well endowed with a shoulder length grey-white hair with a single ahoge. She has yellow eyes with cross-shaped pupils that can change color. Her hair is tied into pigtails held together with pink ribbons, along with three pink heart-shaped hair clips on her bangs. She wears a white collared shirt worn under a dark blazer jacket with cuffs and the school insignia on the left breast pocket. The lower half includes a plaid mini skirt, black dress socks, and brown loafers. This is Yui Kurata.

 **Trinity Seven Member**

 **Yui Kurata**

The sixth girl has a long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She wears a dark beret, a white collared blouse, black jacket, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. This is Lilith Asami.

 **Trinity Seven Member and Royal Biblia Academy Teacher**

 **Lilith Asami**

The boy has a shaggy cut dark hair, and bright red eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, black t-shirt underneath, penny loafers, dark suit jacket with the school symbol on the breast pocket, and pants. However, he now includes a vest over the dress shirt and a red tie. He wears the dress shirt top button unbuttoned and untucked with the tie loosened. In casual attire, he wears a looser variation of his school attire. He also usually wears a grimoires in the fashion of a necklace or tied around his hand. This is Arata Kasuga, a Demon Lord Candidate.

 **Demon Lord Candidate**

 **Arata Kasuga**

"Geh! What the heck are those?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Looks like some sort of bipedaled reptiles with white skin and no mouth.'' Akio stated.

"Look at those beady eyes...'' Levi pointed out, "... they look so empty.'' she commented.

Yui then suddenly wraps her arms around Arata's right arm, "Eeeek! I'm scared, onii-chan!" she exclaimed with a cheerful expression.

Arata sported a lewd grin, "Don't worry, Yui-chan, I'll protect you.'' he declared.

Suddenly, Arin did the same thing on Arat's left arm, "Iyaa... I'm scared...'' she said in a dull monotonous voice, obviously not scared at all.

"Arin, too?'' Arata questioned, "Not that I mind though.'' he mused.

Lilith then pointed a finger at the three, "Kora! What are you three doing?!" she demanded, "This is not time for something like that! Let go of him!" she admonished.

Yui gave her a devious grin before kissing Arata's right cheek, "Chu!" she said.

Lilith gasped of what Yui just did, "A... A girl just... in front of so many people...'' she muttered in disbelief.

Yui giggled, "Lilith-sensei, you're so cute when you're all flustered.'' she mused.

"Please calm down, sensei.'' Levi advised, "You know how much Yui loves to mess around.'' she said with a smirk.

"That's right, Lilith-sensei, don't get all worked up.'' Arata mused, "If you want though... you could kiss my right cheek to make you feel better.'' he offered.

"AS IF!" Lilith exclaimed with a hard blush on her face.

Suddenly, a few Emotionless are seen running towards them causing both Akio and Mira into a battle stance, "Up ahead everyone!" the former shouted, "Looks like the freaks finally made their move!" she announced.

"Let's get rid of them all before they can get inside the academy!" Mira exclaimed.

But before anyone could do anything, several shots were fired from above, blowing up the creatures on the process, much to their shock.

"What?! Where did those come from?'' Mira questioned in shock, "Lilith-sensei was that you?'' she questioned.

Lilith shook her head, "That wasn't me.'' she answered.

Arin looks up and saw something in the sky, "Everyone... look above.'' she beckoned.

Everyone looks up at the sky and saw two figures, three if you count the one clinging behind the second figure, soaring above them. It was none other than Perrine H. Clostermann, Ratchet and Clank! Perrine is currently on her Strikers and surprisingly, she is wearing lady shorts while Clank is in his modified version of his Heli-Pack form which able Ratchet to fly high.

"W-Who are those people?" Mira questioned in shock.

"And... is that a fox?'' Levi guessed while eyeing Ratchet.

"Lombax actually." a voice corrected.

Arata and the girls turns around to see Aladdin, Aria Holmes Kanzaki, Isaac Clarke, Lina Inverse, Lyon Vastia, Maya Jingu, Merlin, Rio Kinezono and Train Heartnet standing next to them. And with Perrine, Ratchet and Clank... the group are known as the Of Guns and Magic.

"W-Who are you people?!" Lilith demanded in question. The team's sudden appearance really took her by surprise.

Lina turns to her with a smile, "I'd like to answer your question but we got something to deal here first.'' she pointed out while referring to the Emotionless, "We beat these guys out of the equation and then we'll talk.'' she advised.

Knowing that she has a point, Arata and the Trinity Seven nodded in response.

And with that, the team, Arata and the Trinity Seven charges towards their the Emotionless.

 **(Play Trinity Seven OST - IMPER by TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN-FUND)**

Arin is the first to strike by summoning a magical rune in front of her, "Tiwaz!" she chanted before the rune shoots out a magical spell, blasting and destroying a group of Emotionless on it's wake.

Levi charges towards one Emotionless with a katanas in both of her hands, "Secret Technique: Avidya Slash!" she shouted before coming behind her target, Levi performs a series of slashes with her katana, taking down her target.

Mira then summoned a Giant Rock Golem, she then ordered the Golem to take down a group of Emotionless, the Golem complied before charging towards it's targets, swinging it's large arms, smashing and sending the creatures flying.

Akio then charges towards at one Emotionless, "Demon Crushing Descent!" she shouted before striking her opponent with a powerful kick, sending the creature crashing towards it companions.

Yui then brought out baton before swinging it around, "Meteor Symphony!" she chanted before unleashing a spell similar to a meteor shower that rains down star-shaped objects at her target, blasting them to bits.

Lilith the summons an anti-tank rifle in her hands, "Helmick Buster!" she shouted before firing a large blast towards a group of Emotionless and upon contact, created a large explosion, incinerating her targets.

Arata then brought out a gun and aims it towards another group of Emotionless, "Meteo Punisher!" he shouted before shooting a large blast of anti-magic towards his targets, erasing them on the process.

Back above, Perrine kept on firing her machine gun, taking down every Emotionless below while Lyon charges towards a group of Emotionless, "Ice Make... EAGLE!" he shouted before unleashing several ice-made eagles towards his targets, striking and knocking down as many creatures on it's path.

Behind Lyon, we see Ratchet and Clank dropping down before running towards a group of Emotionless. Ratchet first brought out his Omniwrench and began to whack every creatures on his way with several mighty swing, Clank then noticed a group of Emotionless coming from behind, "They're behind us, Ratchet.'' the robot pointed out.

Ratchet turns around quickly and brought out his Combuster, "Oh no, you don't!" he said before firing his weapon towards the creatures, blasting them off the ground.

"Impressive." Clank complimented.

Ratchet smirks, "I'm not done yet.'' he claimed as he deployed the Groovitron above a group of rebels. As a floating silver disco ball, which rotates in the air, blasts disco music and projects colored lights around the area, this immediately cause all enemies to dance.

Isaac saw this and immediately took advantage by throwing a grenade in the middle of the dancing targets before shooting it with a gun which blasting the creatures off the ground as Ratchet then walks towards him, "I say it once before and I'll say it again... you had the most weirdest weapons ever.'' the mechanic commented.

"Thanks." Ratchet replied with a grin.

Meanwhile, Train charges towards another group of creatures and quickly jumps up high and quickly kicks one creature on the back of it's head, Train then quickly brought out his Ornate Six Shot Black Revolver and fire six shots, taking down six creatures.

Then Aria ran pass by him as a group Emotionless charges at her with accompanying strikes, Aria responded by dodging with a series of jumps and cartwheels. Aria the jumps high and landed on one creature's shoulders, she then elbows the top of it's head, knocking it out of the process. She then jump again and brought out two guns and began to fire a barrage of bullets towards her targets, taking them all down.

Aria then landed gracefully on the ground, she then let's out a scoff, "These morons ain't worthy of our time.'' she stated.

Meanwhile, we see Rio and Maya busy teaming up together in taking down another group of creatures. Rio had her two handblasters out as she fires a barrage of plasma shots towards creatures, knocking them all down while Maya then brought out a rocket launcher and quickly fires it towards the creatures, blasting them off the ground.

"Oh yeah! Taste that!" Rio cheered.

"Don't let your guard down for even one second, Rio." Maya reminded.

"Yeah... yeah...'' Rio grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Aladdin charges towards another group of rebels. Aladdin then brought out a staff-like wand and pointed it towards his targets, "Har-Har Rasas!" he shouted as multiple heat balls appears around him, Aladdin then wasted no time in throwing it towards the creatures which blasted them with a small explosion upon contact.

Meanwhile behind Aladdin, we see Merlin standing in front of another group of Emotionless, "Fire Storm!" she shouted as she unleashes a powerful blast of fire towards the creatures, blowing them all away.

Meanwhile, Lina stood in front of a large number of Emotionless as she closes her eyes and began concentrate while her body levitates inches from the ground with her stretch upwards and on her hands a yellow ball of energy began to form until the ball of energy has grown six times bigger than her, she smirk before looking at the creatures, "Let's see if you can dodge this, you losers!'' she yelled before launching the giant ball of energy like a meteorite fast descending toward her targets, directly hitting them on the process while creating an explosion taking them all down.

Lina drops back to the ground and stood proudly with a smirk, "Hehe... never mess with this sorceress and her team.'' she claimed.

After an hour of battle and finally defeating every Emotionless, the team, Arata and the Trinity Seven are seen gathered around the middle of the academy's front yard.

"We can't thank you all enough for aiding us.'' Lilith said in gratitude, "But... we really want to know who you people are and what are those creatures?'' she questioned.

"And those strange powers that you all possessed.'' Mira added with narrowed eyes.

"Not all of us strange powers you know.'' Isaac clarified with a dull tone.

Lina chuckled, "The name is Lina Inverse and this is my team, Of Guns and Magic.'' she introduced herself and her team, "As for our strange powers that most of us possessed... it's kinda of a long story.'' she stated.

Before anyone could say something, we see a teenage girl and a man approaching them. The girl has a long blonde hair tied in pigtails and has purple eyes. She wears a dark blazer jacket over a while collared shirt, plaid mini skirt, black socks and brown loafers. She also has a round glasses on top of her head. This is Selina Sherlock.

 **Royal Biblia Academy Student**

 **Selina Sherlock**

The man is tall and has a slender frame, he has a long pale hair that he wears in a pony tail, he has red eyes and wears glasses. He wears a black long-sleeve jacket over a loose buttoned shirt with a sharp collar, black trousers and black leather shoes. This is Master Biblia, the headmaster of the Royal Biblia Academy.

 **Royal Biblia Academy Headmaster**

 **Master Biblia**

"Everyone are you all right?!" Selina asked in concern.

"Worry not, Selina-dono, we're fine.'' Levi reassured.

Selina then turns to the team, "Uh... who are these guys?'' she asked.

Arata chuckled, "Well... we're in the middle of getting to know them.'' he replied.

Master Biblia turns to the team and his eyes widen a bit, a big smirk forms on his face, "Oya~ What's this? Are you people perhaps part of the Heroes Coalitions?'' he pointed out.

This taken everyone aback, "M-Master Biblia, you know these people?'' Lilith asked in shock.

"Not actually...'' Master Biblia admitted, "... but I am familiar with their superiors.'' he confessed.

"Hold on!" Lina halted, "How do you know of the Heroes Coalitions?" she questioned.

Master Biblia chuckled, "I love to explain things but we better do that inside the academy.'' he suggested.

"Are you sure about this headmaster?'' Mira questioned, "Some of them possessed strange powers that I consider impure!" she pointed as the team turns to Merlin and Lina, whom both shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

Master Biblia chuckled, "It'll be fine.'' he reassured, "I believe they came here for a reason and since they're part of the Heroes Coalitions, I can tell that they're the good guys.'' he stated.

And with that, everyone went inside the academy and had a conversation.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	18. Welcome to Tenbi Academy

Tenbi Academy is a private prep high school located in Japan that recently converted from all-girls back to co-ed.

Tenbi Academy was created for students who possess magical and spiritual energies called Elements that allow them to wield crafted weapons known as Maken. The school serves to raise these young ability users so that they can learn to use their Maken in a nurturing environment. The task of teaching new ability users was originally done by Kamigari, who failed miserably at it.

All students are recommended to join a club in order to further develop their skills. It used to be a co-ed school before it changed to an all-girls school. The motto at Tenbi Academy is "Brain, Beauty and Body". The principal stated at the induction ceremony that the school's motto will remain unchanged even though Tenbi became co-ed.

The school is policed by the Maken-Ki, who are essentially the student council and settle all disputes between students at Tenbi. The members of Maken-Ki are among the most powerful in the school, which is a necessity in order to maintain peace.

Madou Kenkei Kikōu (Anti-Evil Organization) is the official full title of the Maken-Ki club, which consists of the Security Committee (Kenkeibu), the Magical Enforcement Committee (Madou Shikkobu), and the Student Council. All Maken-Ki members have sworn to protect Tenbi and its students. They act as judges in duels and ensure that they are carried out honorably and fairly.

* * *

It was early in the morning at Tenbi Academy and the Maken-Ki is already at work. It's been reported that an underwear and lingerie thief has been causing a stir all over the academy, so the Maken-Ki decided to investigate this problem.

And after setting a trap, they managed to figure out the underwear and lingerie thief and they're currently chasing him around to apprehend him.

Running around the academy, we see a group of eleven teenagers, nine girls and two boys chasing a strange man.

The first girl has an E Cup bust, she has short red hair, she has purple eyes and has a small bandage over her nose. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a maroon necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and red lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, white folded socks, black & white rubber shoes and a pair of purple fingerless gloves. This is Azuki Shinatsu.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Azuki Shinatsu**

The second girl is pretty tall, she has a light brown skin tone and has a H Cup bust. She has a grey hair that is put into a side ponytail and green eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a maroon necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and red lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings and brown loafers. This is Chacha Akaza.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Chacha Akaza**

The third girl has a normal bust size, she has a blonde hair and has her hair braided into a ring that hangs from the back of her head with a bun where the braid meets her head, she has brown eyes and wears red rimmed glasses. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a teal necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and blue lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, black high socks and brown shoes. This is Furan Takaki, Tenbi Academy's student council president.

 **Maken-Ki Member and Tenbi Academy's Student Council President**

 **Furan Takaki**

The fourth girl is a tall and attractive girl, she has a H Cup bust and curvaceous body. She has a long purple hair tied in a single ponytail by a red ribbon while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs and she has light blue eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a maroon necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and red lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings over dark-brown tights and brown shoes. This is Haruko Amaya, Tenbi Academy's student council vice president.

 **Maken-Ki Member and Tenbi Academy's Student Council Vice President**

 **Haruko Amaya**

The fifth girl is very cute and has an E Cup bust. She has a short light-brown hair tied in two small pigtails and has brown eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a green necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and green lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, white thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Inaho Kushiya.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Inaho Kushiya**

The sixth girl is of a slight short stature and slight build, she has slightly pale skin, a short dark hair with an ahoge on top and her left bangs covering her left eyes, and has light-purple eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a maroon necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and red lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, a purple & dark-purple thigh-high striped socks and brown shoes. This is Kimi Satou.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Kimi Satou**

The seventh girl has a beautiful appearance with long blonde hair styled into twintails, she has green eyes and a slender body. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a maroon necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and red lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Kodama Himegami.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Kodama Himegami**

The eighth girl has a small frame with a short orange hair tied in a short sidetail and has green eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a green necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and green lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, white high socks and brown shoes. This is Uruchi Minaya.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Uruchi Minaya**

The ninth girl has a short purple hair with spiky ends and has brown eyes which are closed at the moment. She wears a white sailor uniform that has a blue collar with white linings, a teal necktie, blue cuffs with white linings and blue lines on the bottom, blue miniskirt with white linings, black high socks and brown shoes. This is Yuuka Amato.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Yuuka Amato**

The first boy has a dark-violet neck-length hair and has purple eyes. He wears a white collared and buttoned shirt with a green necktie, dark-blue trousers and brown shoes. This is Kengo Usui.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Kengo Usui**

The second boy a slightly round physique, he has a brown messy hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white collared and buttoned shirt with a green necktie, dark-blue trousers and brown shoes. This is Takeru Ooyama.

 **Maken-Ki Member**

 **Takeru Ooyama**

"Get back here you, pervert!" Kodama demanded.

"I'm so pounding ya into swiss-cheese once I get my hands on ya!" Azuki shouted.

Yuuka chuckled, "I look forward on castrating him.'' she mused.

Takeru and Kengo gulped at the same time, _"I'm glad that I'm not the source of their anger.''_ they thought at the same time in fear.

Furan then spoke, "That man seems strong though.'' she deducted, "I suggest that we don't take him lightly.'' she advised.

"Don't worry, we can take him on.'' Chacha reassured with a grin.

The man then turns to a corner, "He went left!" Kimi pointed out.

"Don't let him get away!" Kodama exclaimed.

As the chase went on for almost an hour, the man found himself at the back building with large walls blocking his path, he turns around only to see the Maken-Ki blocking his only exit.

Upon cornering him, the group now got a good look at the man. The man is pretty tall with a scrawny appearance, he has a messy neck-length black and his eyes are close at the moment. He wears a black greaser jacket over a yellow turtleneck with vertical linings, black baggy pants with a chain-wallet and a white rubber shoes.

"We got you now!" Takeru declared.

"There is no where for you to run!" Haruko pointed out.

Furan then steps forward, "We suggest that you surrender quietly and explain yourself of your actions.'' she advised with a stern expression.

The man grinned deviously, "I don't think so.'' he said before pulling two water guns, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" he shouted before squirting the girls with water, drenching their clothes on the process, much to their displeasure.

"You filthy scum!" Kodama growled, "Is this another perverted obsession of yours?!" she questioned in disgust.

The man chuckled, "Close... but not quite.'' he answered when he suddenly broke one of his fingers, "POWER TO TURN WATER INTO ELECTRICITY!" he yelled.

And all of sudden, the girls whom got wet courtesy of the man's water guns, felt some shocking sensation all over their body when suddenly, the girls found themselves electrified from head to toe with sparks surging all round their bodies, "KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" they screamed in pain and when the electricity subsided, the girls fell down to the ground, one by one, writhing in pain.

"Everyone!" Takeru shouted in shock.

Kengo glares at the man, "We're gonna make you pay for that!" he exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Takeru exclaimed in agreement.

As Kengo and Takeru charges towards him, the man grinned once more, "I know how to deal with you, morons.'' he mused before pulling out a pair of small iron balls and a slingshot. Wasting no time, the man flings the iron balls using the slingshot towards the boys, hitting the boys hard directly on their nards.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Kengo and Takeru squealed in pain before falling down the ground with both hands on their wounded prized possessions.

The man pats his hands, "That takes care of them.'' he mused, "Now then... time to start abducting these kids.'' he mused before snapping his fingers as black-colored puddles began to appear from the ground which is then followed by several weird creatures with long-limbs, a tree like body, a triangle-shaped head with red beady eyes, climbing out from it, "Grab them boys.'' he ordered the Dark Followers

Haruko looks up at him with a glare, "W-What are you planning to do?'' she demanded.

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much.'' he replied. But before the Dark Followers could grab any of them, they were then blasted away by giant shurikens and light-blue colored arrows, taking everyone by surprise, "What?! Who did that?!" the man demanded in anger.

"Up here, dumbass!" a voice answered.

Everybody looks up to see Alibaba Saluja, Cerebella, Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Medaka Kurokami, Morgiana, Red, Sai, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Uryuu Ishida and Vector the Crocodile standing on the roof on one building.

The Dream Team is here!

The man growled at them, "Son of a... I can't believe you Coalition dogs followed me here!" he exclaimed.

Medaka then pointed her folded fan at him, ''Peeper Pete, criminal of the Underground! We are here to put a stop on your plans!" she announced, "Surrender now or we'll have to resort to force!" she warned.

"We always resort into force.'' Alibaba muttered with a blank look.

 **Criminal of the Underground**

 **Peeper Pete**

Pete let's out scoff, "As if I'll surrender!" he exclaimed, "Get them boys!" he ordered as the Dark Followers complied.

"Dream Team, let's go!" Medaka commanded.

And with that, the team and the Dark Followers clashed.

 **(Play Medaka Box OST - Soredemo, Ikiru Koto wa Gekiteki da)**

The first to attack is Uryuu whom is using his Seele Schneider, slicing and cutting Dark Followers coming towards him. He then turns his weapon into a bow and began firing arrows towards several dark creatures, killing them.

Red then brought out his Charizard, "Charizard, get them!" he ordered with the Pokemon complying by ramming and scratching every Dark Followers on sight. Charizad then let's out a Fire Blast towards a group of dark creatures, blowing them all up.

Meanwhile, Cerebella charges towards a group of Dark Followers, "Here I come! Cere-Copter!" she shouted as spins Vice-Versa with all of her might, causing him to tornado spin on her head, knocking down every creatures on their way.

As Cerebella pummels a Dark Followers, we see a group of dark creatures running towards Shino. As the creatures comes closer to him, Shino calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the creatures, pinning them all on the ground.

Behind Shino, we see Vector charging towards another group of Dark Followers, "Here I come! Brace yourselves!" Vector exclaimed before curling himself into a ball before rolling himself towards the creatures, hitting them like bowling pins. Vector then un-curls himself, "Oh yeah! How da ya like that?'' he boasted with a grin.

Meanwhile, a Killua made his way towards another group of Dark Followers using a skateboard before Killua kicking one on the face. Killua looks around with a bored look, "Uh-uh... so boring...'' he muttered as he charges towards the other creatures and begun kicking them out one by one with his hands tucked inside his pockets.

Meanwhile right behind Killua, we see Gon squaring off against a single Dark Follower. The creature tried to scratch towards Gon but the young boy ducks down, Gon then pulled his fist back, "Ja... jan... KEN!" he shouted as he punches the creature with a Nen-infused fist directly on the face, sending the dark enigma flying in the air.

"Not bad." Killua praised as he knocks down another delinquent with a single kick.

"Thanks." Gon replied with a grin.

Meanwhile, we see Tenten fighting a group of Dark Followers one at a time. Tenten summons a giant fan from a large scroll and quickly grabs it and with a big swing, she unleashes a powerful gust of wind which sends the creatures flying in the air.

Several inches away from her, we see Sai fighting off another group of Dark Followers. As the creatures charges towards Sai, he kneels down with one knee and quickly began to draw on his scroll and when he's done out came a lion-like monsters and began to attack the creatures, tearing them all down one by one.

As Sai watches his creation take down his targets, he saw another Dark Follower flew above him. He looks to his left to see a Morgiana taking on another group of Dark Followers in ease.

Morgiana charges forward and delivers a vicious roundhouse kick at one Dark Followers head, knocking it's head out. She then saw more Dark Followers coming towards her, Morgiana then took a deep breathe before unleashing an extremely loud and high pitched battle cry by yelling at the top of their lungs, her battle cry scares the shit of the creatures and quickly ran away in fear.

Vector ran pasts her, "You could have warn us first before using your battle cry!" he complained as Morgiana rolled her eyes.

Morgiana then turns to her right to watch Alibaba fights off another Dark Follower. Alibaba brought out a sword while he summons and concentrates a large amount of flames around it, he then swung his sword sideways unleashing a vortex of flames towards the creature, blasting it away.

"TEME! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" Pete shouted before madly rushing towards Medaka.

Medaka let's out a smile as she charges back, "Kurokami Lariat!" she shouted before striking her opponent's neck with the inside of her outstretched arm, turning the the man inside out before crashing down to the ground in sweet unconsciousness as Medaka opens her fan, "That was easy.'' she claimed.

* * *

Minutes later with all of the Dark Followers gone, Peeper Pete is seen all tied up at one corner with Tenten and Cerebella looking over him.

"Well... that takes care of him.'' Cerebella commented.

Tenten glares at Pete, "Be ready because your cordially invited to the Coalitions' Room Interrogation of Hell.'' she said with the man spitting on her feet in response, "I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS KUNAI RIGHT IN YOUR ASS!" she shouted with Cerebella holding her back.

"Stop, Tenten, we need him for intel!" Cerebella admonished.

Meanwhile, the other members of the team are seen having a conversation with the Maken-Ki and for obvious reason, Kengo and Takeru are seen staring at Medaka's chest with lecherous faces.

"Those are some nice round bust~" Kengo commented.

"Yeah~" Takeru muttered in response.

Suddenly, the boys from Dream Team overheard them and quickly sends them a deadly glare, causing the two perverts to look away in fear.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us.'' Furan said in gratitude.

"And thanks for taking down that pervert.'' Kodama added, "Doing perverted stuffs and all but trying to abduct us on a new level of creepiness.'' she commented.

"Oh... what he plans to do to you is more than that." Alibaba pointed out.

"Why do you mean by that?'' Haruko asked in concern.

"We would love to explain things but let's have a conversation somewhere else.'' Medaka stated, "Is the headmaster's office available?'' she asked with a smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	19. Strong Force To Be Reckoned With!

Later that day in the principal's office at the Tenbi Academy, we see the Dream Team having a conversation with the Maken-Ki and four faculty members of the academy.

The first faculty member is a male with a messy orange hair, a dark-blue eyes, two scars on his left cheek and a goatee. He wears a white headband, a dark-brown leather jacket over a light-green green shirt, black pants and white & red rubber shoes. This is Gen Tagayashi, a Makensmith.

 **Tenbi Academy Teacher**

 **Gen Tagayashi**

The second faculty member is a female with a waist-length orange wavy hair and has brown eyes. She wears a pink dress shirt with white frilly ends and a pink knee-length skirt with white frilly ends, pink slippers and a blue headband. This is Tomiko Amato, the older sister of Yuuka Amato.

 **Tenbi Academy Teacher**

 **Tomika Amato**

The third faculty member is another female whom is rather tall with a waist-length blue hair and light-brown eyes, and has a slender, curvy figure and a giant K-cup breasts. She wears a large lab coat over a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt, and black high heels. This is Aki Nijou, Tenbi Academy's school nurse.

 **Teni Academy Nurse**

 **Aki Nijou**

The fourth faculty member is yet another female with a long dark pink or magenta hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon. She has an I-cup bust and she wears an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and a pair of slippers. This is Minori Rokujou, as stated before, the principal of Tenbi Academy.

 **Tenbi Academy Principal**

 **Minori Rokujou**

Peeper Pete is seem also inside the room, albeit tied up at one corner, heavily guarded by Tenten and Cerebella with the latter keeping the former from killing him.

The Dream Team has already done explaining to everyone about their mission to capture Peeper Pete, the existence of multiverse, the Heroes Coalitions and as well as the Multiverse Government. Though, it's mostly Medaka Kurokami and Alibaba Saluja who gave them an explanation. Although the locals were skeptical at first, Isaac Clarke and Vector the Crocodile provided them some visual evidence by using their devices to open a portal that shows the Training Camp and the Vanguard Academy which is enough to convinced the locals.

"I see." Minori spoke, "This really blew me away." she admitted, "Never expected to discover the very existence of the multiverse..." she pointed out, "It has to be seen to believe it." she stated.

Gen rubs the back of his head, "That explains the odd powers these youngsters had.'' he stated.

"Or the fact that we had an anthropomorphic alligator in front us.'' Tomika added.

"I'm a crocodile.'' Vector corrected with a blank look.

Minori then turns to Peeper Pete, "So, you're mission is capture him?'' she pointed out, "Once again, we can't thank you enough for taking care of this guy.'' she said in gratitude, "Stealing women's undergarments are one thing but trying to abduct my students is a lot more detestable act.'' she said.

"What does he plans to do in kidnapping our students anyway?'' Aki questioned.

Medaka then spoke, "From what we heard so far from Peeper Pete, he plans of presenting your students as some sort of sacrifice.'' she answered.

This taken the locals aback, "Sacrifice?'' Haruko Amaya repeated, "Sacrifices for what?" she asked.

"He keep things vague but from what we understand... he and his comrades plans to sacrifice as many people to awaken some sort of Goddesses.'' Medaka explained.

"Waking a Goddess? Are they that insane?!" Kodama Himegami questioned in disbelief.

Alibaba shrugged his shoulders, "They probably are.'' he answered, "We've heard the name of their alleged Goddess called Lady Adele many times before but we're still not sure if she's actually real or not.'' he stated.

"But kidnapping people and using them as sacrifices is a still a grim crime, so we're doing our best to capture these followers before they could do that.'' Uryuu Ishida declared.

Uruchi Minaya turns to Peeper Pete, "So, what's gonna happen to him?'' she asked.

"We're going to bring him to the investigation team for an interrogation to get more intel and once that's done, he'll be sent to prison.'' Uryuu answered, "In which prison will be the higher-ups decision.'' he added.

Peeper Pete then let's out a devious chuckle which got everyone's attention, "You may have captured me but you have no way on stop my fellow followers in awakening our beloved Goddess.'' he stated, "Mark my words... our Goddess will be awaken.'' he declared with a devious smile before getting knocked out when Tenten kicks his head.

"Yeah? Then we'll continue to stop you guys at all cost.'' Tenten replied.

"Still... what he said is concerning.'' Shino Aburame pointed out, "There's still the possibility of his comrades coming here and try abducting students in this school once more.'' he stated.

Minori thought about it, "I see... then we'll just keep our guards up for any suspicions persons that might abduct the students here.'' she stated, "This will be difficult since we had our own troublesome people here to deal with.'' she admitted.

Medaka then spoke, "How about forming an alliance with the Coalitions?'' she suggested, "The Coalitions could provide you assistance to make sure that none of his followers will be able to abduct any of your students.'' she explained.

Minori thought about it, "That's not a bad idea.'' she muttered before turning to her companions, "What do you think?'' she asked.

Gen nodded, "I think an alliance with their organization is a good idea.'' he pointed out.

"Their assistance is greatly appreciated especially they know these followers better than us.'' Tomika stated.

Minori thought about it before turning to the team, "Can I have a talk to your superiors first?'' she requested.

Uryuu nodded, "Of course.'' he complied, "The higher-ups are always open for discussions especially when it regards forming an alliance with another organization.'' he explained.

As Uryuu is preparing to call the HQ using his tablet when Isaac Clarke's phone began to ring before answering it, "Hello?'' he greeted, "Okay... be careful and make sure to keep your guards up.'' he advised before ending the call.

"Who was that, Mister Clarke?'' Red asked.

"That was the newly formed team's leader." Isaac answered, "A group of Emotionless were located in a forest east from here, so the that team are tasked to take care of it.'' he explained.

"I hope they do well in their first mission.'' Sai commented.

"Shouldn't you guys go out there and help them?'' Kimi Satou pointed out in concern, "I mean... you did mentioned that they're a new team.'' she stated.

"Don't worry.'' Alibaba reassured, "They maybe new but they've been trained very well and add their very own experiences, I believe they'll do well.'' he said with a smile with Morgiana nodding in agreement.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an open area of a forest east from Tenbi Academy, we see a group of twelve people taking on a number of Emotionless. Among the twelve people are Baron Armstrong, Cardin Winchester, Donnel, Lissa, Mahiru Koizumi, Nowi and six more individuals.

The first individual is an anthropomorphic male cat. He has a striped orange fur that mixes with tannish-white in his ventral areas. He has bright green eyes and wears a large pair of protective goggles on his forehead. His team design is a bright blue, high neck jacket with red pants, along with white steel-toed boots and white gloves. He also has a large scar on his right cheek. This is Blinx.

 **Time Sweeper**

 **Blinx**

The second individual is a girl. She has a fair skin tone, a vermilion red hair tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments, and has ocean blue eyes. She wears a red cheongsam with yellow piping over a black baggy pants and black slip shoes. This is Kagura.

 **Yorozuya Member**

 **Kagura**

The third individual is another girl. She has a curly orange hair tied in a high ponytail by a pink bow with a ring tail-like tip and a pair ringlet forelocks, and she has bright green eyes. She wears a long-sleeved pink high-leg leotard over a light-pink tights, pink slip shoes and red & blue cape. This is Karin Kokubu, also known as Burin.

 **Superhero**

 **Karin "Burin" Kokubu**

The fourth individual is yet another girl. She has a short pink hair and has dark-grey eyes. She wears a white, short-sleeved sailor uniform with a dark-blue ribbon tie, black pleated skirt, black socks and black, orange & white rubber shoes. This is Kuniko Houjou.

 **Digma 2**

 **Kuniko Houjou**

The fifth individual is a teenage boy. He has a short black hair and has dark eyes. He wears a yellow and black speckled bandana around his head, a yellow long sleeve tunic with pale yellow collar and the folded sleeves, black trousers with yellow leg bands around the ankes and a black sash-like belt and black Chinese shoes and pale yellow socks. He carries around a black backpack and a red bamboo umbrella either tucked into straps on top of his backpack or in his hand. This is Ryouga Hibiki.

 **Martial Artist**

 **Ryouga Hibiki**

The sixth individual is a boy with a shorter than the average height. He has white messy hair and has red eyes. He wears a dark-blue high-collard, zipper jacket with blue linings over a white t-shirt, dark-blue pants, dark boots with brown warmers and brown arm warmers. This is Yuuma Kuga.

 **Attacker**

 **Yuuma Kuga**

This is the newly-formed team, the Strong Force with Baron Armstrong as it's leader and Yuuma as it's second-in-command.

Baron gracefully swung his blade - Legionnaire's Razor - around before aiming it towards one Emotionless, "Keep it going my precious comrades! Let us vanquish these abomination out this realm once and for all!" he declared.

"YEAAAHH!" his team shouted in response.

 **(Play Symphony No. 9: Ode To Joy - Beethoven)**

Cardin swung his mace and smashes it on one Emotionless' head before kicking it down with a single boot to it's guts, he then dashes towards another Emotionless, tackling it down to the ground and began bashing it's head to bits with his weapon.

Donnel charges towards an Emotionless with a large piece of log on his shoulders, twirling it around a little, he began to smash his unorthodox weapon at his target, hitting it by the head, body and legs, and when the creature fell down to the ground, Donnel finishes it by smashing his weapon on it's head.

Lissa then brought out her staff, she then casted a spell before a lightning bolt struck down and hits one Emotionless, incinerating it on the process, she casted three more spells and three more lightning strike struck down and hits three Emotionless, burning them to crisp.

Mahiru swung her baseball bat with spikes towards one Emotionless, hitting it on the head before continuously bashing it's head until it's dead, she then pulls out a football with bombs fused to it before throwing it towards a group of Emotionless, the football then exploded along the creatures, blasting them to bits.

Nowi, in her manakete form, charges towards a group of Emotionless and began hitting them with her claws and tail, knocking them all over the place. Nowi took a deep breath before breathing out a surge of green-colored flames towards her targets, burning them to ashes.

One Emotionless then charges towards Blinx, the anthropomorphic cat grinned and uses his weapon's power to pause time as he did all of his surroundings turns black and white, the Emotionless and even his comrades' movement stopped, he took this chance to suck some debris and rocks with his vacuum gun before firing it back at the creature causing it's frozen state to tilt and when time resumes to normal... the Emotionless was thrown back from the blast.

Kagura hops on top of one Emotionless before taking down another with a swift kick, she drops down and pointed her umbrella at a group of Emotionless before gunning them all down with bullets from tip of her not-so-mundane weapon.

Meanwhile, Kuniko kicks one Emotionless down before looking above to see several air-based Emotionless hovering above her, Kuniko then brought her metallic boomerang before throwing it towards her targets, hitting them one by one as they fall to the ground like flies.

As this is going on, Burin is seen flying from above when more air-based Emotionless charges towards her, she then pulls out her Buu-Ribbon and swung it towards her targets, wrapping them all in one go before tossing them down to the ground.

"Now is you chance, Yuuma-kun, Ryouga-nii!" Burin shouted.

"Roger!" Yuuma complied.

"Let's go!" Ryouga exclaimed.

Ryouga pulls out his Iron Cloth and before slicing one Emotionless by the neck, decapitating it easily. Then another Emotionless charges towards him, he immediately responded by kicking it down before throwing a powerful punch, sending the creature crashing to a tree.

Yuuma then brought out Scorpion in it's default form before slicing and stabbing one Emotionless to the ground. Then three more air-based Emotionless charging towards him before activating his Black Trigger, shooting several bullets that generate weights upon contact, making his targets unable to move before finishing them with his weapons.

Meanwhile, Baron dances with one Emotionless, his adversary then swung it's claw and nearly scratches his face, "Hey! Watch the face!" he admonished before kicking the creature back, "I'll have you taste this!" he said when his blade glows brightly before pointing it towards his target, shooting out a powerful beam, blasting the creature into ashes. Baron let's out a smirk, "Nicely done me, nicely done.'' he complimented himself.

After an hour of battle, the Emotionless has been taken care off as the team are gathered in the middle of the forest.

"Good work, team." Baron complimented, "We did a good job on the first day of our mission I must say.'' he said with a smile, "Well then... I think we should head back to HQ and greet out fans.'' he advised before pulling out a mirror and smiling on it, "Especially mine.'' he added as his team rolled their eyes in amusement.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	20. The Darkest World for Magical Girls

Magical Girls are either a cute witch or a magical idol singer, or a magical warrior girl. But no matter what they are... magical girls are empowered by various means with fantastic powers that both assist and complicate their lives, but manage to persevere despite this.

But in a Japanese city at World 46 of Dimension 201... the magical girls there are pretty disturbingly different. Magical Girls are girls who have obtained a stick from one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Site.

Each magic stick has a different ability, and to use it, the user pays with their life span; the remaining lifetime is measured with an Emblem on the wrist, which disappears little by little.

These magic sticks only disappear when a magical girl uses up all of her lifespans, or if it is broken. A magical stick can be used by anyone, even by a man. Anyone who uses the stick, whether or not is the original owner, also pays with their life spans. If a magical girl loses her magic stick, she stops being a magical girl until she obtains another or recovers her own.

Magical Girls are miserable or unfortunate girls who were all chosen by a Site Administrators from one of the 18 Mahou Shoujo Sites situated in age groups for magical girls seem to range from elementary to high school aged girls, excluding middle age women to elderly ones, while the amount of misery inflected on them to qualify them as magical girls seem to vary from simple bullying to more serious misfortunes (rape, abuse, blackmail, etc...) but the misfortune needed to qualify being Ccosen by the Mahou Shoujo Site seems to be at the point where the girl begins to seriously contemplate suicide as a way out or when the girl begins to develop serious murderous thoughts/impulses towards their abusers.

What a crapsaccharine world these girls are living in.

* * *

Currently in a house at one room, we see a group of nine magical girls(one being mind-controlled) are dealing with a very dangerous element, whom is a teenage boy.

The first girl has a fair-skin tone with a shoulder-length black hair and her eyes are a mixture of pink and brown with visible bags underneath. She is currently wearing a dark-blue robe with a sash wrapped around her waist. This is Aya Asagiri.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Aya Asagiri**

The second girl has a fair-skin tone with a short blonde hair and has yellow eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue robe with a sash wrapped around her waist. This is Tsuyuno Yatsumura.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Tsuyuno Yatsumura**

The third girl has a fair-skin tone and has a large bust, she has a neck-length pink hair tied in a high ponytail, she has a pink eyes and wears black rimmed glasses. She is currently wearing a dark-blue robe with a sash wrapped around her waist. This is Rina Shioi.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Rina Shioi**

The fourth girl has a fair-skin tone with a shoulder-length silver hair and violet eyes. She has a small bow on the left side of her hair that is colored mint and purple, on her face she wears an eyepatch which covers her left eye. She is currently wearing a dark-blue robe with a sash wrapped around her waist. This is Kosame Amagai.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Kosame Amagai**

The fifth girl had a long waist-length black hair and has sharp black eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue robe with a sash wrapped around her waist. This is Sayuki Ringa.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Sayuki Ringa**

The sixth girl has a light-skin tone with a shoulder-length purple hair styled in ringlets, she has light green eyes, and has a heart-shaped eyebrows. She is currently wears a white top with a dark-green sweater wrapped around her waist, blue denim jeans and pink shoes with a star motif. This is Mikari Izumigamine.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Mikari Izumigamine**

The seventh girl has a fair-skin tone with a short blonde hair topped by a pink ribbon and has light blue eyes. She is currently wearing a pink shirt with red collar lines and red short. This is Kiyoharu Suirenji.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Kiyoharu Suirenji**

The eighth girl has a pale-skin tone with a long orange hair and has orange eyes. She is currently wearing a white frilled shirt, a white & blue-green striped shorts and wears white high heels. This is Asahi Takiguchi.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Asahi Takiguchi**

The ninth girl has a petite frame, she has a fair-skin tone with a long light blue hair tied in two tails and has light blue eyes. She is currently wearing yellow laced dress with a purple flower motifs, and has red & white rubber shoes. This is Nijimi Anazawa.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Nijimi Anazawa**

The teenage boy is tall with a short blue hair with it's tips highlighted with white color, his blue eyes displays an ace symbol across his eyes and wrist, and wears black rimmed glasses. He wears a black t-shirt, gray pants and white rubber shoes. This is Kaname Asagiri, Aya's older brother.

 **Scumbag**

 **Kaname Asagiri**

As it turns out that Kaname has taken possession of Nijimi's stick and used it against them and ordered her to gather everyone's stick. And while Kaname has his back turn while playing Sayuki's blade, Kiyoharu then uses her stick to free and inform Nijimi what's happening, then Nijimi lost her temper about Kaname tricking her but Kiyoharu told her to calm down. Nijimi then blamed herself who told herself she will kill him and plans to attack him from behind.

Nijimi stood up and glares at Kaname in flaming hatred, _"I'll kill you!"_ she screamed in her thoughts.

 _"No! Nijimin, not now!"_ Kiyoharu pleaded in her thoughts with blood in her mouth.

Nijimi then charges towards Kaname with the intention of hurting him but before she could come any closer, the floor underneath suddenly exploded with dirt and dust sprawled upwards, sending both Nijimi and Kaname away from each other which is good because if Nijimi had come close to him, the scumbag would have sliced her with the sword in his hand.

"W-What's going on?!" Sayuki exclaimed in shock.

"The floor just exploded!" Asahi replied.

"Wait!" Tsuyuno spoke while staring at a large hole from the floor, "Someone is coming out!" she pointed out.

And true to her claims, three figures climbs out from the hole... it was none other than Amu Hinamori, Nina Sakura and Kaoru Matsubara, all three are members of Heroes Coalition's Multiverse's Cutest Team.

"That was... the worse way to travel... of all time..." Kaoru commented in disbelief.

"Well... at least we made in the warehouse.'' Nia pointed out before looking around and realized something is wrong, "Hey! Wait a minute! This is not the warehouse!" she exclaimed in shock.

Amu facefaulted, "Ah great... we came in the wrong place...'' she grumbled in annoyance before taking notice of the bleeding Kiyoharu lying down on the floor, "Oh shit!" she cursed, "There is a person bleeding over there!" she exclaimed.

Amu was about to run towards Kiyoharu when Kaname got up and spoke, "Sit!" he commanded.

Upon saying the word, Amu, Nina and Kaoru was forced to sit down on the floor, "W-What?! I can't move!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Nina questioned in shock.

Kaname chuckled deviously, "I don't know who you bitches are but I'll deal with you later.'' he said before walking towards Nijimi, who seems injured at the floor exploded, "I need to take care of this loser first before anything else.'' he mused before standing on top of Nijimi.

"Onii-chan... please stop!" Aya cried with tears in her eyes.

Kaname then raised his sword above Nijimi, "Bye-bye, Nijimi-chan!" he mused, "I don't need you anymore!" he declared but before he could stab the sword on her chest, Amu suddenly appears next and delivered a hard-hitting roundhouse kick across his face, "GRAAAAAGGH!" he screamed in pain before crashing into a wall, much to everyone's shock.

"W-What? Did she just kicked him - desuwa?" Mikari questioned in shock.

"Wasn't she just under his command a moment ago?" Asahi pointed out in confusion.

"She... she broke free from his command...'' Tsuyuno muttered in shock.

Amu the stood protectively in front of Nijimi as Kaname slowly got back on his feet, "You bitch...'' he growled in anger before glaring at her with a crazy look, "SIT!" he commanded but nothing happened, "I said SIT!'' he commanded once more, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" he shouted over and over again, "WHY AREN'T YOU SITTING?!" he demanded in frustration and disbelief.

Amu scoffed, "It will take more than just a simple command to control me completely.'' she mocked.

Kaname then madly dashes towards her, "DIE!" he shouted with a crazy expression.

Amu smirked as Kaname relentlessly and aimlessly swung his sword around her but she easily dodges his strikes while barring his attacks by swatting it away with her bare hands, Amu then retaliated by stomping his left foot, kicking his front calf and knees causing him to kneel down before delivering a bloody elbow strike on Kaname's face, sending him crashing back to the floor while letting go of Sayuki's blade on the process.

Everyone watches Amu takes on Kaname in shock, Kaoru took this chance to start a conversation by turning his attention to Tsuyuno, "Hey! Can you tell us the fuck is going on around here?'' she asked.

Tsuyuno shook her head from her shock before speaking, "It's... a long story... we'll explain later but we need to stop him first.'' she answered.

"How are we gonna do that? We can't even move!" Rina pointed out.

"Well... Amu is the only person right now who can stop him.'' Nina spoke, "Do you know any of his weakness?'' she asked.

Tsuyuno shook her head, "That bastard is using a stick that we magical girls use and right now, he is in the possession of Nijimi's stick that is able to take control over people's minds by giving them direct orders.'' she explained, "We could free ourselves if he looses Nijimi's stick.'' she pointed out.

"Magical girls, huh?'' Kaoru mused, "So, what is it? Where's the stick?'' she questioned.

"Sticks comes in different forms and Nijimi's stick is her panties.'' Rina answered.

"Eh? You serious? Of all the freaking things it has to be underwear?!" Kaoru exclaimed in disbelief, "And that guy is wearing it?!" she added in disgust.

"Sticks are often handed to us randomly.'' Tsuyuno answered.

"And yes... he is a creep.'' Rina added.

Kaoru sighed, "Whatever...'' she muttered before turning her attention to Amu, "Hey, Amu!" she called out. Amu punches Kaname before looking back at her, "That guy is wearing some panties with the power of mind control!" she shouted.

"Take it away from him and we'll break free from his command!" Tsuyuno advised.

Amu blushed, "E-Eh?! Are you fucking serious?!" she squawked in disbelief.

"Just do it!" Kaoru egged.

Kaname then rushes towards Amu with a deranged look, his eyes wide with red roots lining up, snot and drool pouring down his nose and mouth, "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU! DIE!" he shouted but Amu paused his tracks by kicking his gut, swiping off his glasses and then poking his eyes, "AAAAAAHH! MY EYES!"he screamed in pain.

Amu gulped, "Here goes...'' she muttered, "HAIL MARY!" she yelled before shoving her hand in Kaname's pants, much to everyone's surprise.

Rina whistled, "She's bold... I'll give her that.'' she commented with a grin.

"We should never tell both Tadase and Ikuto about this.'' Nina suggested.

"I hear ye.'' Kaoru muttered in agreement.

Amu then pulls out the panties in a painful wedgie, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaname screamed louder in pain as he felt the underwear being pulled out from his crotch. And with all her might, Amu pulls out the underwear out from his pants with a loud snap, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he squealed in pain before kneeling down, falling down first while holding his crotch in pain.

And with the panties gone from Kaname, everyone are now free to move.

"All right! We can move!" Asahi cheered.

"Quick! Get your sticks away from him!" Tsuyuno ordered.

Wasting no time, the girls quickly gathered their sticks before gathering around Kiyoharu while Sayuki placing Nijimi next to her.

"Nijimi, are you all right?!" Aya cried in concern.

Nijimi smiled, "I'm fine..." she reassured, "I'm sorry I got you all into this mess...'' she apologized.

"You don't need to apologize...'' Kosame reassured, "... you had no idea that Aya's brother is fooling you, so were not blaming you for this.'' she said.

Kaname then slowly got up from the floor, "You... how dare you...'' he growled in anger.

"H-He's still up!" Mikari exclaimed in shock.

"That guy is one tough cookie.'' Nina commented.

Kaname then glares at Amu with intense hatred, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!" he shouted before madly running towards her when suddenly something pushes him from behind which sends him crashing to the floor, "GAAAHH!" he yelped in pain.

This taken everyone in surprise, "What?!" Rina muttered in shock.

"Dude? Did he seriously just tripped?" Kaoru questioned in disbelief, "What a weenie.'' she commented.

Kaname's eyes looks around with his eyes, _"What the... what is happening?''_ he question in his thoughts as he felt that he is being stepped on, _"I am being stepped on?!"_ he exclaimed, _"W-Who? Who done it?! Why can't I see you?!''_ he demanded.

Suddenly, the whole room is then covered by smoke, much to everyone's surprise.

"What? Where is this smoke coming from?'' Rina questioned.

Amu then realized what the smoke is, "This is bad! This smoke contains a powerful anesthetic! It'll knock you out cold if you inhale it!" she shouted, "NINA!" she yelled.

Nina nodded, "Okay!" she complied before pulling out a large paper pan from her handbag, "JUSTIN GABRIEL!" she shouted before swinging the large fan, creating a powerful gust of wind.

"What kind of named attack is that - desuwa?!" Mikari exclaimed in confusion.

And thanks to the gust of wind, the smoke is blown away from the room and to everyone's shock, Kaname is gone.

"Oniichan? Where did he go?'' Aya asked.

"The bastard just vanished.'' Tsuyuno muttered.

Amu looks around and noticed a smoke canister on the floor, she narrowed her eyes, _"Someone came and took him.''_ she thought before pulling out her phone and made a call.

Kaoru then checks on Kiyoharu, "You okay?'' she questioned, "Do you need any medical assistance?'' she offered.

Kiyoharu smiled, "I'm fine... I just need to rest for a bit.'' she reassured.

After finishing making a call, Amu walks towards them as Kosame turns to her, "Um... we can't thank you enough for saving us.'' the eye-patch girl said in gratitude, "If you haven't arrived... we don't know what that guy could have done on us.'' she stated.

"It's fine.'' Amu reassured, "It's what we do.'' she said.

"I guess coming here in accident is a blessing in disguise.'' Nina commented with a grin.

Tsuyuno then turns to Amu, "By the way... I must commend on how you took that Asagiri's brother.'' she complimented, "But how did you managed to break from his command?'' she asked.

Amu rubs the back of her head, "Well... that's a long story but let's just say that I have a very strong will that is enough to break away from anyone's command.'' she explained.

"Another question.'' Rina spoke, "Just who are you girls?'' she asked.

"Pardon us.'' Amu excused, "This is Nina Sakura and Kaoru Matsubara.'' she introduced her comrades, "And my name is Amu Hinamori, leader of the Multiverse's Cutest Team.'' she introduced herself, "And we are heroes from the Heroes Coalitions.'' she declared with a smile.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a warehouse somewhere in the same town, we see Erika Kurumi, Hikari Yagami, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Itsuki Myoudouin, Lettuce Midorikawa, Meguru Amatsuki, Miyu Edelfelt, Sumire Kisaragi, Tsubomi Hanasaki and Yuri Tsukikage hanging out by at a large row of box crates, resting after dealing with some Emotionless.

Yuri just finished having a call with Amu, "That was Amu.'' she announced, "She told me that Nina, Kaoru and her were caught onto something related to the magical girls.'' she explained.

"Well... that explains why they're not here.'' Sumire said.

"But I never expected that there are magical girls in this world.'' Tsubomi admitted, "I wonder what they look like? Are they PreCures as well?'' she wondered out loud.

"Who knows.'' Itsuki replied.

Illya then spoke, "So, what are we going to do now?'' she asked.

Yuri sighed, "Since we're done with our objective here, we should go meet Amu and the others.'' she answered.

The girls' nodded in response and were about to head out when a girl suddenly appears in front of them. The girl has a fair-skin tone with a shoulder-length red hair tied in two pigtails, she has red eyes and has a scar around her neck. She wears a black hooded cloak over her black sailor uniform with a white wide collar, black miniskirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Sarina Shizukume.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Sarina Shizukume**

Sarina then spoke, "Excuse me... are you all magical girls as well?'' she questioned.

Everyone then got into a fighting stance, "Yeah.'' Hikari confirmed, "What about it?'' she asked in suspicion.

Sarina's eyes narrowed, "I... I need your help...'' she replied.

 **Note - Dear Readers and Fans, rainy seasons is slowly starting in my country and with upcoming heavy rains means problems like leaks and floods. And I really hate these problems so much it causes me paranoia and anxiety, so that's why I decided to write and upload one chapter each week, specifically on Saturdays, so I can focus on these problems alongside work. But don't worry, this is only temporary until the rainy season passes and I'll be back in uploading three chapters a week.**

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	21. New Invaders of the Rokujouma?

Not-so-once upon a time, there is Japanese town somewhere at World 711 of Dimension 201. The town may seem normal at first but deep within there are some strange events occurring unknown to the public and it's all thanks to a tatami room of a wooden 2 story apartment complex located on the outskirts of town, with a concrete wall surrounding the grounds.

It all started when a teenage boy decided to mark starting high school by living independently and chose Room 106 at Corona House(no relation with the current pandemic) because the rent and fees were cheap.

After a fall at an archaeological dig where he meets a mysterious figure in an underground cavern and wakes up with a concussion, the teenage boy discovers Room 106 is now actually weirdness magnet which has attracted five "invaders" which consists of a ghost, an underground miko, an alien princess and her assistance, and a magical girl who says the room is a nexus of mystical energies and must be protected from other magical girls who want to use it for evil? Or probably just a cosplayer.

Their initial fight over who gets the room gets them smacked down hard by the teenage landlady, forcing them to live together peacefully while they sort the whole thing out. Over the weeks that follows, the conflict over Room 106 is gradually forgotten as its residents form into a badass crew and start pooling their resources in order to tackle the problems which drove them to "invade" in the first place.

And now... they must once again band together to protect the apartment from some unwanted guests.

* * *

Right in front of the Corona House (I repeat once more... has no relation with the current pandemic), we see a group consisting of one boy and six girls glaring at a strange man in front of them.

The boy has a lean yet muscular frame with short dark-brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a black unbuttoned jacket over a blue t-shirt, black pants and brown shoes. This is Koutarou Satomi, an ordinary high school student.

 **Ordinary High School Student**

 **Koutarou Satomi**

The first girl has a small and thin body stature. She has a short purple hair with a ribbon at her right side with a "ghost" symbol attached on it and a single ahoge on top. She has a blue eyes with rosey cheeks. She wears a pure white sleeveless summer dress with big yellow ribbon at her chest, white frilled socks and black loafers. This is Sanae Higashihongan, a ghost.

 **Ghost**

 **Sanae Higashihongan**

The second girl has a long brown hair tied in twintails by ribbon with bells attached on it, and an ahoge on top, and has light brown eyes. She wears a detached white collar attached on a pink attire with white frilled bottom, black collar line, red brooch on her chest and a large pink ribbon tied behind her back over a white & pink lined shirt, dark-blue miniskirt, white thigh-high socks with black stitches, pink boots with ribbons and a oink miko-like arm gloves with pink cuffs. She also holds a staff. This is Yurika Nijino, also known as Magical Girl Rainbow Yurika.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Yurika Nijino**

The third girl is tall with a buxom figure, she has a long waist-length black hair tied in a low ponytail with an ahoge on top and wears an orange headband with ornaments, and she has purple eyes. She wears a white miko attire with an over-sized sleeves with orange designs and a native necklace around her neck, a black obi and an orange scarf are wrapped around her waist, she wears a black hakama pants with orange-colored flaming deigns, white socks and slippers. This is Kiriha Kurano, an underground shrine maiden.

 **Underground Shrine Maiden**

 **Kiriha Kurano**

The fourth girl has a short and petite frame, she has a long waste-length blonde hair with a light-blue frilled ribbon tied behind her back with an ahoge on top, and has blue eyes. She wears a white & blue sleeveless shirt with a laced ribbon wrapped around her neck, a calf-length white & blue frilled dress with blue metallic plates on each sides, white arm sleeves with a blue band and a bulky cuff at the end, white socks and blue heels. She wears a watch on her left wrist with a blue orb. This is Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe, the seventh princess of the Holy Galactic Empire of Forthorthe.

 **Seventh Princess of the Holy Galactic Empire of Forthorthe**

 **Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe**

The fifth girl has a short blue hair with her bangs splitting in the middle, she has light blue eyes, and sports a long ahoge which bends to the left. She wears a short dark-blue and white long-sleeved jacket (with the Forthorthe insignia over the heart area) over a dark-blue long-sleeved mini dress with white sleeves. She also wears white stockings and dark-blue heeled shoes. This is Ruthkania Nye Pardomshiha, a guardian knight and childhood friend of Theiamillis.

 **Guardian Knight**

 **Ruthkania Nye Pardomshiha**

The sixth girl has a golden-yellow eyes with brown hair kept in a ponytail by a large orange ribbon with framing bangs on both sides of her face and an ahoge on top. She wears a white long-sleeve sailor uniform jacket with a white, orange lined collar and a blue neckerchief with white lines, orange plaid skirt, white socks and brown shoes. She also wears a light-brown apron. This is Shizuka Kasagi, the landlady of the Corona House.

 **Corona House Landlady**

 **Shizuka Kasagi**

The strange man in front of them has neck-length blonde hair. He wears a white turban with a gem on it and wears a white mask with black eye marks and lips. He wears a red scarf wrapped around his neck, blue top, dark-blue baggy pants, a golden arm circlet on his right arm, brown bracelets and brown slippers. This is Alibaba, a new member of the Dark Force.

 **Dark Force Member**

 **Alibaba**

Shizuka stomps her foot on the ground, "For the last time... leave or we'll have to handles thing the hard way!" she demanded.

"Scram and don't come back!" Koutarou exclaimed, "There is no way that we're gonna hand the apartment to you!" he declared.

Alibaba crosses his arms, "No can do.'' he replied, "My bosses sees something powerful inside that apartment and they want it in their hands at all cost!'' he explained on defiance.

"Just leave already you freak!" Sanae shouted, "We don't care what your boss wants, we don't want you here!" she yelled.

"As princess of Holy Galactic Empire of Forthorthe, I Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe, I hereby order you to leave or suffer the wrath of my empire's power!" Theia ordered.

"Shut up you piece of shit of an alien race that is ready extinction!" Alibaba retorted, "Your pathetic status as a royalty has no meaning with someone like me!" he exclaimed.

Theia gasped by his words, "How... how rude!" she squawked, "How dare you call my race and myself with such rude words!" she exclaimed in anger.

Theia was about to march towards him but Ruth held her back, "Theiamillis-sama, please calm down!" she advised.

Alibaba scoffed, "Since you losers won't do as I say... guess I had to resort things by force.'' he declared before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, red portals appears one by one as numerous Emotionless of various shape and sizes steps out, catching everyone in shock.

"Wh-What the hell are those?!" Koutarou exclaimed in question.

"I don't know...'' Kiriha replied, "... but they feel so... empty.'' she commented with narrowed eyes.

"Eeeeeee..." Yurika cried, "They look so scary!" she squawked in fear.

"Everyone... what should we do?" Sanae asked in worry.

Alibaba then spoke, "As much as I love to bash the creator of these things, I must say that she does a fine job giving us countless minions to use against losers like you.'' he commented with a sadistic voice, "Now... one last time... move it or die?'' he advised.

Despite the alarmingly large number of creatures, the group stood their ground, "We refuse!?'' Koutarou declared with the girls nodding in agreement as everyone got ready to take on the creatures.

Alibaba chuckled, "Then die it is.'' he mused.

But before anyone could make a move, a blue portal appears above them, taking them all by surprise when suddenly... five person drops down the portal and landed in front of the group before glaring at Alibaba and the Emotionless.

These persons are none other than Clarity Dresden, Cynthia, Guy Cecil, Pedro Penduko and Rook Blonko.

Blonko then pointed a finger at Alibaba, "Alibaba of the Dark Forces, we from the Heroes Coalitions are here to stop you and your plans!" he announced.

"W-Who are these people?'' Shizuka asked in surprise.

Kiriha spoke, "I don't know but looks like they're here to help us.'' she stated.

"They came out from an identified portal.'' Ruth pointed out, "They must be from another world.'' she said.

"But to where?'' Theia muttered in confusion.

Sanae then spoke, "Nee... is it me or am I seeing another ghost?'' she questioned while pointing a finger at Clarity.

The groups' eyes widen in realization, "Woah! You'e right! Another ghost!" Koutarou exclaimed in shock.

"The difference is that she has no legs.'' Kiriha pointed out.

Alibaba then jumped in shock upon the heroes' arrival, "Yikes! It's the Heroes Coalitions!" he cried in fear with his legs spinning mid-air, "They're a different story! I'm outta here!" he shouted before running into a red portal and then vanishing.

"Tch! He got away!" Cynthia exclaimed in frustration.

"We can go after him later.'' Blonko advised, "We need to deal with the Emotionless first.'' he pointed out.

And with that, the heroes and the Corona House group, despite not knowing each other, charges towards the Emotionless at the same time.

 **(Play ACH ROH Theme - Super Street Fighter)**

The first to strike is Shizuka with her body sporting a red blazing aura, she began punching and kicking every creatures on her path, her punches and kicks are so hard that they get blasted to pieces while Yurika uses her staff to create a magical rune in front of her before shooting out a magical spell towards a group of Emotionless, blasting them apart.

But everyone are so busy fighting that no one noticed Yurika using her magic.

Theia then summons a large mecha gun before firing a powerful beam towards a group of Emotionless, blasting them to pieces while Ruth charges towards with dual swords in hand before slicing the creature into pieces.

Kiriha then ordered her haniwas, Karama and Korama, to take down a group of Emotionless and the Haniwas responded by firing a powerful beam towards the creatures, blasting them all away while Sanae blasted one Emotionless with a powerful spiritual energy, destroying the creature on the process.

Koutarou charges forward with a baseball bat, which is sporting a blue aura, and began bashing every Emotionless coming towards him while kicking them down at the same time. Meanwhile, Pedro uses a long stick in taking down one or two Emotionless, he then noticed a group of Emotionless running towards him, he then charges his right fist with magical energy before blasting it towards the creatures, killing them.

Clarity then possesses one Emotionless, taking full control of it's body. Clarity, inside the creature's body, began to attack the other Emotionless by swiping them with it's claws. After critically injuring the creatures, Clarity left the Emotionless' body, she flew up and raised her hands, "Take this! POLTERGEIST ATTACK!" she shouted as she levitates several crates in the air before dropping it down on the creatures, crushing them on the process.

Cynthia holds on tight on her pegasus while eyeing her target, "This is the end, friend!" she yelled before stabbing her iron lance on one Emotionless' chest, killing it while Guy charges at one Emotionless before slashing it while his weapon is engulfed in flames, creating a large wave of fire, incinerating the creature on the process.

Blonko then fires his Proto-Tool at a group of Emotionless paralyzing them, he then quickly charges forward delivering a swift kick towards his targets knocking them down. Then another creatures charges at him with a large metal stick, Blonko quickly transforms his Proto-Tool into a Flaming Blade and uses it to slicing Emotionless in half.

After minutes of fighting and taking care of every Emotionless in the area, the heroes and the Corona House group are now gathered together while introducing each other.

"Thank you very much for helping us." Ruth said in gratitude with a small bow.

Cynthia waves her hands, "No worries.'' she reassured, "We just did the right thing.'' she said, "But I'm really surprised that your not even bothered to know that we came from another world.'' she admitted.

Koutarou rubs the back of his head, "Well... a lot of weird things happened here, so meeting people from another world isn't much of a shock.'' he replied with a grin.

"Just who is that guy and what's his deal?!" Sanae exclaimed in question.

Then a holographic screen with Alibaba's face appears in front of Blonko, "Alibaba, a new member of Dark Force.'' he read out loud, "Not much is known about him but it seems that he experienced and survived two near-death situations.'' he stated.

"And what are the Dark Forces?'' Kiriha asked.

"It's an evil organization that loves to create chaos all over the multiverse.'' Pedro answered, "We've been dealing with them even before our own organization was created.'' he stated.

"That guy came here and demanded that we surrender the Corona House to them.'' Shizuka pointed out.

"Huh? That's weird.'' Pedro commented, "What the fuck do they want with your apartment?'' he asked.

Shizuka sighed, "That's what we want to know.'' she said.

Suddenly, another blue portal appears above them when suddenly, Gundam Tanaka with a girl in his arms and another boy drops down from it, much to their surprise.

The girl has a slim frame and has fair skin tone, she has a long back hair that extends to her waist and her bangs are split apart and an ahoge, and she has purple eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve sailor uniform jacket with a white, orange lined collar and a blue neckerchief with white lines, orange plaid skirt, black socks and brown shoes. This is Harumi Sakuraba.

 **High School Student**

 **Harumi Sakuraba**

The boy has a short, dirty blonde hair, he has brown eyes and wears white rimmed glasses. He wears a black buttoned uniform jacket, black pants and brown shoes. This is Kenji Matsudaira.

 **High School Student**

 **Kenji Matsudaira**

"Harumi-senpai! Makkenji!" Koutarou called out in surprise.

"Koutarou-kun.'' Harumi replied.

"You won't believe what we've just been through.'' Makkenji commented.

Guy turns to Gundam, "Hey, Gundam, did you eliminate every Emotionless from the other side of the town?'' he asked.

Gundam nodded, "I did.'' he answered before turning to Harumi and Makkenji, "However in the midst of my fight... I came across this girl getting chased by an Emotionless, so I save her. Then this boy arrives and helped me fend off the remaining Emotionless using his abilities.'' he explained.

Koutarou turns to Makkenji, "Wait? You help?'' he questioned in surprise.

"And what do he mean by 'using your abilities'?'' Shizuka added.

Makkenji rubs the back of his head, "It's quite complicated but long story short, I find myself with some sort of powers.'' he answered.

Sanae rubs her head with both hands, "I'm getting all confused with all of this!" she exclaimed.

"My head hurts." Yurika cried.

Ruth then spoke, "Maybe we should talk things inside, so we can all fully understand what's going on.'' she suggested.

Guy nodded, "A good idea.'' he said in agreement.

And with that, everyone went inside the Corona House.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
